Presos pela música
by Ary Lima
Summary: Bella odeia Edward e vice-versa. Mas os dois são apaixonados pela música e ficam presos no colégio,será que esse tempo juntos vão ver que não são tão diferentes assim?Será que a música vai ser capaz de uni-los?
1. Presos pela escola

**Bella POV **

**19 de Outubro, Segunda-feira. O inesperável.**

Não agüentava mais aquela escola. Todos só pensavam em festas, fofocas, e em Edward Cullen. São um bando de tolos, seguidores de um menino sem conteúdo e que só pensava em si mesmo. Só tinha uma coisa que eu e todos os alunos de Forks High School tínhamos em comum: a contagem regressiva para as férias.

Mas ainda bem que só faltava um mês para acabarem as aulas e daqui a trinta dias eu estaria o mais longe possível daquelas pessoas de Forks e perto de alcançar o meu sonho que é cantar na Broadway. Só precisava aturar mais alguns dias e essa tortura acabaria.

Desde pequena que tenho um sonho de ir para Nova York e me tornar uma atriz ou cantora famosa. Até passei em Julliard e é para lá que vou fazer o meu sonho se tornar verdade.

Todos pensam que sou metida a "Star" e sempre me ignoram, só que não sou como todos pensam – admito que às vezes tendo a me "achar" um pouco, só que não é para deixar _eles_ pensarem que sou fraca, entende? – só tem uma pessoa que não me ignora como os outros e seu nome é Alice Cullen.

Pois é, eu sou amiga de Alice Cullen a irmã gêmea de Edward Cullen. Se você visse nunca iria acreditar, mas ela é totalmente o contrário do seu irmão. Alice é muito especial para mim, foi ela que sempre me apoiou em tudo, mesmo eu tentando fugir das tentativas dela me fazer de Barbie, um de seus passatempos preferidos.

.

Agora eu estava em mais uma aula de Matemática. Uma coisa que nunca entendi era que se eu queria ser uma cantora por que eu deveria estudar aquilo? Nunca entendi!

Só faltavam alguns minutos para acabar a aula e Alice, que estava ao meu lado, e eu estávamos loucas para sair daquela sala infernal. Assim que o sinal bateu, nós duas quase saímos correndo, eu querendo ir para o auditório e ela querendo ir ao shopping.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vim comigo? – perguntou ela mais uma vez.

- Não Alice, obrigada. Você sabe que não sou muito fã de compras. – respondi.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo então. – disse ela pegando algo na bolsa.

- O que eu sei é que estou me livrando de uma tarde cansativa isso sim. – brinquei com ela.

- Engraçadinha você, hein? – Alice falou me dando língua. Eu ri.

- Bom vou indo! – disse a ela.

- Está bem! Mas porque você vai para o auditório e não para a sala de música? – ela me perguntou.

- Parece que a sala de música está em reforma aí colocaram todos os instrumentos lá no auditório. – respondi.

- Uhmm... Tomara que façam algo de bom por aqui.

- Tomara! Já vou senão fica tarde e eu preciso compor essa música ainda essa semana.

- Boa sorte!

- Obrigada, tchau!

- Tchau! – disse ela saindo em direção ao estacionamento.

.

Quando as aulas do dia terminam o colégio fica quase que deserto, ainda mais agora no final do ano, todos queriam se livrar daqui.

Fui andando pelos corredores que estava muito silencioso, dava até medo. Cheguei à porta do auditório e entrei, estava um pouco escuro então fui logo ligar as luzes do palco. Assim que as luzes do palco ligaram, eu vi a minha paixão: um piano, lindo, todo preto e brilhante.

Desde nova que tenho essa paixão por esse instrumento, para mim ele é perfeito.

Fui até ele e me sentei no banco a sua frente passando as minhas mãos levemente por cima das teclas. Abaixei-me rapidamente para pegar as minhas partituras onde tinha a minha inacabada música para a minha primeira apresentação em público, que era no show de talentos do colégio onde Alice me fez participar nesse ano.

A letra dessa música se parecia muito com que eu passava aqui nesse colégio e talvez com essa música todos os estudantes não me vissem como uma fracassada como eles pensavam que eu era.

Eu não me importava com o que eles falavam de mim só queria mostrar de como eles estavam enganados.

.

Eu estava muito animada para poder me concentrar em compor a minha música e isso estava me deixando muito irritada, pois fazia mais ou menos uma hora que eu tentava escrever algo e nada saia da minha cabeça.

Estava com muita raiva de mim mesma.

Não sei por que eu estava assim, não tinha acontecido nada hoje para que me deixasse desse jeito, mas parecia que ia acontecer algo ainda hoje ou eu estou ficando meio louca.

Já estava meio desesperada e comecei a andar pelo palco. Que raiva!

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa e foi em uma das minhas voltas pelo palco que eu tive uma idéia.

Uma coisa que minha mãe sempre disse foi que cantar sempre tira qualquer nervosismo ou angustia que você está sentindo, então era isso que iria fazer: Cantar. Para ver se minha falta de inspiração passava.

Peguei o meu ipod e conectei a sistema de som do auditório, colocando em uma das minhas composições que eu tinha feito só a parte instrumental. A letra tava terminada dentro da minha bolsa só que nunca mais tive tempo para terminar de gravar.

Peguei a letra e fui em direção ao microfone que estava no centro do palco e coloquei a música para tocar.

Os primeiro acordes começou e o coro cantou.

Adorava essa música.

Tinha chegado a minha deixa e cantei.

**Música: Glee - Bust Your Windowns (/watch?v=fRVLMggNzN8 )**

**I bust the windows out your car**

**And though it didn't mend my broken heart**

**I'll probably always have these ugly scars**

**but right now I don't care about that part.**

**I bust the windows out your car**

**After I saw you looking right at her**

**I didn't wanna but I took my turn**

**I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn**

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you feel when you saw it**

**I didn't know that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad you see what happens when**

**You see you cant just play with peoples feelings**

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

**you'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

**I bust the windows out ya car**

**You know I did it cuz I left my mark**

**with my initials with a crowbar**

**And then I drove up into the door**

**I bust the windows out ya car**

**you should feel lucky that was all I did**

**After 5 whole years of this bullshit**

**Gave you all of me and you played with it**

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you feel when you saw it**

**I didn't think that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad too see what happens when**

**You see you cant just play with peoples feelings**

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

**You probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

**Bustin out yo car**

**But it don't come back to my broken heart**

**You could never feel I how I felt that day**

**Until it happens baby you don't know pain**

**Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)**

**You should know it (you should kno it)**

**I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)**

**You deserved it (you deserved it)**

**After what you did to me (after what you did)**

**You deserve it (you deserve it)**

**I ain't sorry no no (I ain't sorry)**

**You caused me pain**

**Even though what you did to me was much worse**

**I had to do something to make you hurt**

**Oh but why am I still crying?**

**Why am I the one who's still crying?**

**Oh oh you really hurt me baby**

**You really you really hurt me baby**

**Hey hey hey hey hey**

**Now watch me Yule**

**Now watch me Yule**

**Oooh I bust the windows out your car.**

A música tinha acabado e eu estava me sentindo mais calma que antes, acho que minha mãe estava certa.

Quando eu fui me sentar ao piano novamente ouvi que alguém estava batendo palmas e me assustei porque pensava que só eu estava aqui. Fiquei olhando para os lados tentando encontrar o dono daquelas palmas foi quando eu vi uma pessoa saindo do escuro e caminhando em minha direção.

Agora posso dizer que estou assustada por que a pessoa era exatamente Edward Cullen. Isso era para se assustar não? Pensava que ele nem sabia o nome desse lugar muito menos a sua existência.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – nunca escondemos o nosso ódio que sentíamos um pelo outro por isso que fui logo perguntando.

- Estava passando quando ouvi alguém cantando e resolvi entrar para ver quem era, tinha ficado curioso. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E depois que me viu porque não embora? – não gosto de ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, a sua presença me fazia sentir coisas estranhas.

- Gostei do que ouvi e resolvi ficar. – disse.

- Hum... Agora que já ouviu pode ir embora, pois agora a sua presença não é exatamente bem-vinda. – falei rispidamente.

- Eu tentei, mas parece que alguém nos deixou trancados aqui no colégio. – disse simplesmente.

- O QUEEEE? – gritei.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Estamos trancados no colégio!

Desci do palco em alta velocidade mesmo para mim e fui em direção a saída do auditório. Andei pelos corredores desertos sendo acompanhada por um Edward rindo dos meus resmungos. Quando cheguei à porta de saída do colégio tentei abrir, mas nada estava acontecendo.

Fiz de tudo bati, gritei para ver se alguém me escutava, esmurrei a porta, enfim tudo, e nada resolveu.

Por fim desisti e me virei para o meu inimigo.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei desesperada.

- Eu não vou fazer nada. – respondeu. Eu odeio esse menino.

- Como não? Vamos morrer aqui! – disse levantando os braços desesperada.

- Não vamos não. Daqui a... Cinco horas e meia o segurança da noite chega e vamos poder sair daqui. – disse andando de volta para o auditório.

- Isso é sério? – perguntei seguindo ele.

- Sim. – balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Voltei ao auditório mais calma, mas não tanto porque tem exatamente uma pessoa muito chata me seguindo.

- Porque você está me seguindo? – disse já com muita raiva de ficar vendo ele me seguir.

- Não estou te seguindo. – respondeu irônico.

- Não? Sério, então pra onde está indo? – esse menino só pode ser tapado.

- Estou indo para o auditório. – disse como se fosse algo que fizesse todos os dias.

- Não você não está. – explodi. – Por que não vai para quadra ou qualquer coisa parecida? – pedi ríspida. – Só fique longe de mim.

- Não quero ir para lá e alem do mais estamos em um país livre e posso ir para onde eu quiser. – me respondeu sorrindo.

Aí que raiva!

Como eu queria bater nele, mas se fizesse isso ele com certeza iria arranjar um jeito para me ferrar na diretoria. E a última coisa que queria na minha ficha é uma suspensão por bater em um aluno mesmo que esse aluno seja ele.

Vocês devem está pensando do porque eu ter tanta raiva dele, não? Bom, todo esse grandioso sentimento surgiu no primeiro ano que eu vim morar aqui em Forks.

**- Flashback on -**

Era o meu primeiro dia em Forks High School, mas como os meus pais só tinham decidido se mudarem na metade do ano então eu seria como o brinquedinho novo ou a garota nova da cidade grande.

Argh! Odeio ser o centro das atenções quando não era a minha intenção, pois sempre que isso acontece parece que o chão me chama e eu acabo caindo na frente de muitas testemunhas.

Bom, eu teria que enfrentar esse dia e engolir a minha timidez só por hoje pelo menos.

.

Já tinha se passado as primeiras aulas e nada de muito grave com meu corpo aconteceu o que é uma graça, mas não posso me animar muito porque a sorte não anda comigo sempre.

Agora era o horário do almoço e eu estava faminta por ter saído de casa sem café da manhã. Estava na fila com Alice Cullen, quem eu tinha conhecido assim que chequei, pois ela era tipo a líder do Grêmio Estudantil ou algo assim, não prestei atenção.

Alice era uma pessoa legal e poderia até virarmos amigas, ela até queria me apresentar o seu irmão gêmeo ato que neguei até a morte.

Peguei um pedaço de pizza, uma coca-cola e pedaço de pudim para mim. Paguei e segui com Alice para uma mesa onde estavam uns amigos dela sentados.

Só que na metade do caminho parece que minha sorte tinha mudado, pois quando estava passando por uma mesa lotada, que eu acho que era dos "populares", eu acabei tropeçando em alguma coisa fazendo com que minha bandeja voasse indo parar no colo de um dos garotos da mesa.

- Oh Meu Deus! Me desculpe, acho que tinha alguma coisa... – a pessoa me interrompeu.

- Você não olha por onde anda não? – gritou comigo enquanto tirava a comida da sua roupa.

- Me desculpe eu devo ter tropeçado em alguma coisa. – tentei me desculpar mais uma vez, mas pelo olhar dele parei.

- Pare de falar besteira. – disse ríspido. – Você que é a novata esquisitinha não é? – perguntou com raiva.

- Sim sou... Como é que é? – esquisitinha? Só posso ter ouvido errado!

- Sim a esquisitinha, não é? – perguntou de novo.

Ok! Agora eu ouvi bem, mas esquisitinha?

- Esquisitinha é a mãe. Quem é você para poder ficar chamando os outros assim? – explodi. Não podia deixar ele me ofender assim na frente de todos.

Em falar em platéia, parecia que estavam assistindo sua novela preferida porque o refeitório estava totalmente em silencio.

- Quem eu sou? Sou Edward Cullen e todos sabem disso menos você não é esquisitinha? – me chamou desse nome idiota de novo. – Alias você devia se desculpar por ter feito isso e não gritar comigo.

- Mas eu já tentei! – eu gritei. – Só que você tem um ego tão grande que nem parar pra ouvir você parou só ficou me chamando desse nome ridículo. E como você quer que eu saiba o nome de todos desse colégio se é o meu primeiro dia aqui? – extravasei, mas ele só fazia falar mal de mim e nem aceitava as minhas desculpas.

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – tinha chegado o diretor.

- Diretor essa menina jogou comida em mim. – disse o coitadinho do Cullen.

- Srta. Swan é o seu primeiro dia e você já faz isso com o nosso melhor aluno? – perguntou o diretor para mim.

Mas o que? Esse idiota iria pagar muito caro!

- Claro que não, Senhor. Eu caí e sem querer a minha comida caiu nele. – tentei explicar.

- Senhor diretor, por favor, vai acreditar nessa esquisitinha? – perguntou o idiota.

- Não me chama assim. – gritei para ele.

- Parem, quero os dois na minha sala agora. – disse o diretor saindo do refeitório.

Peguei as minhas coisas com muita raiva e o segui.

- Boa sorte, Bella! – disse Alice.

- Brigada. – agradeci a ela.

.

Na sala do diretor eu e o Cullen estávamos calados esperando alguma reação do diretor a nossa frente.

- Bom quero que me expliquem o que estava acontecendo no refeitório. – pediu o diretor.

Assim que ele disse isso eu e o idiota começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, cada um tentando contar a sua própria versão.

- CHEGA! – gritou o diretor. – Querem saber? Vou dar detenção para os dois não importando de quem foi culpa.

- O que? – eu e o Cullen dissemos juntos.

- Srta. Swan por ter jogado comida e Sr. Cullen por ter chamado a colega de um apelido que ela não gostou. – disse o diretor tranquilamente.

- Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso comigo, eu caí, foi sem querer. – tentei explicar.

- Não importa. Depois da aula: Detenção. – disse irredutível.

**- Flashback off -**

E foi assim que eu ganhei minha primeira detenção e nasceu o meu ódio por Edward Cullen. Depois desse dia ele sempre me chamava de esquisitinha, mas eu sempre o ignorava e quando não suportava mais brigava com ele.

Mas de uns tempos para cá ele nunca mais me chamou disso, o que eu agradeço.

.

Cheguei ao auditório com a minha _sombra_ e fui direto para o piano enquanto ele foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- Sério, porque você não vai para outro lugar? – pedi mais uma vez.

- Não quero, gosto de te ver com raiva. – disse simplesmente.

- Que seja!

Tinha que terminar a minha música para a apresentação, mas depois dessa confusão sabia que não ia conseguir fazer nada. Então fiquei passando os dedos levemente pelas teclas do piano.

Até que me lembrei de uma das músicas que minha mãe costumava tocar pra se acalmar quando tinha alguma briga com meu pai.

**Música: Debussy - Clair de Lune (****/****watch?v=LlvUepMa31o )**

Comecei a tocar levemente depois de estar tão concentrada na música que acabei esquecendo que meu inimigo estava ali.

Essa música sempre foi uma das minhas preferidas não pelo fato de me acalmar também, mas que ela é linda tanto de se ouvir quanto de se tocar.

Sempre me faz esquecer o mundo quando a toco, parecia um antídoto para os meus problemas.

Toquei-a na minha fita de vídeo para inscrição para Julliard junto com outra música de autoria minha e acho que foi essa música de Debussy que me fez ganhar a vaga.

Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu toda vez que toco coloco muito sentimento na música o que faz você sempre se "encontrar" na música. O que é bom, quando se quer tocar a pessoa através da música.

A música já estava terminando e eu voltei para a realidade. Toquei as últimas notas e fiquei olhando por um tempo para o piano até que uma voz me chamou.

- Clair de Lune sempre foi perfeita. – disse Edward.

- Conhece Debussy? – perguntei confusa.

Edward Cullen conhecia música clássica? O mundo vai acabar só pode.

- Só as minhas favoritas. E essa é a melhor. – disse me olhando.

- Também acho. – falei sorrindo.

- O que foi? – me perguntou.

- Nada, só achei estranho nós termos algo em comum. – disse dando de ombros.

- Nós temos mais do que isso. – ele falou baixo, mas acabei ouvindo então resolvi esquecer.

- Quanto tempo ainda falta para sairmos daqui? – perguntei enquanto remexia na minha bolsa e tirava todas as minhas partituras.

- Uhmm... Exatamente quatro horas e quarentas minutos. – respondeu olhando em seu relógio.

- E você tem certeza de que vem alguém aqui a noite? – perguntei receosa.

- Tenho sim, o guarda da noite sempre tenta roubar alguma coisa da geladeira da escola. – disse rindo.

- Como você sabe disso? – fiquei curiosa agora.

- Uma vez fizemos uma pegadinha com ele e acabamos descobrindo isso. – respondeu.

- Coitado. – falei.

- Sabe o que é estranho? – me perguntou.

- Não.

- Nós estamos aqui a quase uma hora e não brigamos nenhuma vez, tirando aquela hora que você deu a louca. – disse rindo da minha cara.

- Também você queria o que? Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que estava presa no colégio. – expliquei. – E também acho estranho não termos brigado, mas vamos deixar do jeito que está pelo menos enquanto tivermos presos? – pedi, estava cansada de brigar.

- Está bem, mas só por essas horas. É legal te ver com raiva, esquisitinha. – disse rindo.

- Já vai começar? – perguntei erguendo uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Parei, parei. – levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Que bom! – olhei para ele. – Agora, vou precisar que não me atrapalhe muito, pois tenho que terminar uma música, certo?

- Certo! Vou ver o que posso fazer. – respondeu enquanto se estirava nas cadeiras.

- Brigada. Você vai dormir? – perguntei, sou muito curiosa.

- É essa intenção. É só você não fazer muito barulho, esquisitinha. – falou deitando-se. E lá vem ele me chamando disso de novo, olhei para ele o reprovando. – Foi mal, é mais forte que eu não consigo segurar. – disse rindo.

- Tanto faz você nunca cresce mesmo. – dei um tapinha no ar sem dar importância.

- Você sempre quis ser uma cantora? – ele me perguntou de repente.

- Não e sim. – respondi.

- Como assim?

- Quando eu era criança sempre queria ser médica, mas também adorava cantar e tocar o piano que eu tinha, aí fui crescendo e vi que ser médica não era para mim porque toda vez que eu vejo sangue ou desmaio ou fico muito enjoada. – ri das minhas últimas experiências com sangue. – Então desisti da medicina e decidi dar mais valor a minha segunda paixão: a música.

- Uhmm... Interessante. Mas você sempre fica mal ao ver sangue? – perguntou rindo.

- Sim, da última vez estava eu e Alice, no quarto dela, com ela fazendo as minhas unhas e sem querer ela me machucou com o alicate de unha e quando eu vi o sangue não deu outra, desmaiei. – contei para ele ainda mexendo na minha bolsa.

- Ah! Então era por isso que Alice tava gritando tanto naquele dia, você tinha desmaiado. – ele disse pensativo.

- Sim, mas você estava lá? – perguntei, para mim Alice disse que estávamos sozinhas.

- Estava sim só que fiquei no meu quarto dormindo. – respondeu.

- Hum.

Peguei a partitura da música que fiz para a fita e pensei em tocar já que tinha ela no meu _ipod_ e sabia que daqui não ia sair nenhuma inspiração para terminar a minha música só que estava com um pouco de vergonha da minha platéia.

Mas quer saber? Eu vou tocar, não tem nada para fazer mesmo.

Coloquei a faixa da música para tocar no meu ipod que estava ligado as caixas de som do auditório e fui para o centro do palco.

- Vai me fazer um show particular? – perguntou Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não, Edward, só que não tem nada para fazer e eu prefiro passar o meu tempo fazendo algo alem de ficar sentada. – disse para ele. – Agora, não ria.

- Por que eu iria?

- Não sei, de você posso esperar de tudo. – respondi dando de ombros.

Coloquei a música para tocar.

**Música: Glee - Taking Chances (/watch?v=9OFxlN-Knro )**

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world but**

**Don't want to be alone tonight**

**On this planet they call earth.**

**You don't know about my past**

**And I don't have a future figured out**

**And maybe this is going too fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

**(CHORUS)**

**But what do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**I just want to start again**

**Maybe you can show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

**(CHORUS)**

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**And I had my heart beaten down**

**But I always come back for more, yeah**

**There's nothing but love to pull you up**

**When you're lying down on the floor, yeah**

**So talk to me, talk to me**

**Like lovers do**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me**

**Like lovers do**

**Like lovers do**

**(CHORUS)**

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**And never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say?**

**What do you say?**

**Don't know much about your life,**

**And I don't know much about your world**

Terminei de cantar e abri meus olhos, não agüentei muito tempo olhar para aquelas duas esmeraldas que me encarava.

Era desconfortável ainda mais com essa música. E ele também não ajudava, pois ficava me encarando com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar, então resolvi fechar os olhos e deixar a música me levar.

- Você canta muito bem sabia? – disse Edward se levantando.

- Uhmm... Brigada! – falei dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ele subiu até o palco e foi em direção ao piano e sentando-se.

- Essa música é sua? – perguntou enquanto passava as mãos levemente pelas teclas.

- Sim, fiz quando eu passei as minhas férias em Los Angeles. – respondi.

- Uhmm... E como veio a inspiração?

- Eu conheci um garoto lá e o resto é história. – disse simplesmente. Não ia contar como tinha sido o meu primeiro amor de verão, não mesmo.

- A música é bem intensa. – disse.

- Eu acho que sim, pelo menos para mim.

- Eu gostei! – ele falou me fazendo rir. – O que foi?

- É a primeira vez que vejo Edward Cullen me elogiando. – respondi.

O Cullen riu e baixou a cabeça.

- Sempre tem a primeira vez, alem do que não posso deixar passar que você canta muito bem. – falou olhando-me e eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Ok. Agora chega, fico sem graça quando fica me falando isso. – disse sorrindo.

- Você não gosta de ser elogiada? – perguntou.

- Não muito, ainda mais vindo de você o que não é normal.

- Esquisitinha. – falou rindo e eu dei um tapa em sua nuca. – Hey, assim vou contar para o diretor. – brincou.

- Conte que o falo do que você me chamou. – disse batendo o pé no chão feito uma criança de cinco anos.

Ele riu.

- Estamos parecendo duas crianças. – disse e eu concordei.

- Quanto tempo ainda falta? – perguntei mais uma vez.

Ele olhou o relógio e franziu os lábios.

- Quatro horas. – assim que ele disse isso eu gemi. – O que foi?

- Ainda falta muito tempo. – gemi de raiva outra vez.

- Por que não fazemos algo para passar o tempo? – propôs.

- Tipo o que? – perguntei enquanto me deitava no palco.

- Não sei, o que você gosta de fazer? – me perguntou.

- Gosto de tocar piano, cantar e ler. – disse. – E você?

- Gosto de tocar piano também, mas ler não é minha praia. – fiquei confusa, ele sabia tocar piano?

- Você sabe tocar piano? – perguntei.

- Sim, toco desde os dez anos. – respondeu.

- Uhmm... Nunca te ouvi tocar. Vamos toca alguma coisa aí quero ouvir.

- Não sei! – disse.

- Não, não! Agora fiquei curiosa, vamos toque! – incentivei.

Então ele começou uma música que acho que conheço, ela era antiga.

**Música: Glee - I'll Stand By You (/watch?v=-lw9yST1g0****)**

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**'cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when...**

**When the night falls on you, baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Quando ele terminou de tocar eu fiquei pasma, espantada, besta, enfim surpresa pela a voz que esse menino tinha e não posso negar ele tocava muito bem.

- Nossa! Não sabia que você cantava tão bem e tocar, é claro. – falei surpresa ainda.

Ele riu me olhando.

- Obrigado... Eu acho! – franziu sua testa.

- Não é sério! – me levantei do chão e caminhei até ele. – Você deveria investir mais na música.

- É, todos me dizem isso, mas a minha paixão é a medicina mesmo. – falou se sentando mais para o lado pra me dar um pouco de espaço.

Não queria me sentar tão perto dele, mas parecia que o seu corpo chamava pelo o meu.

- Medicina? Não sabia que você gostava disso. – falei me sentando.

- Você não sabe muitas coisas minhas.

- É verdade!

Nós ficamos em silencio por um tempo com cada um olhando para um lado, eu estava constrangida, não sabia por ele.

Era estranho ficar tão perto dele, não sei explicar, mas era como se um corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo me fazendo arrepiar, uma coisa que nunca aconteceu comigo, nem mesmo quando eu conheci o Jacob.

Jacob foi o meu primeiro e único amor de verão que eu tive. Não durou muito já que no final das férias eu tive que voltar para São Francisco e não tinha como permanecer juntos quando se mora tão longe. No começo foi meio ruim, mas depois me conformei com essa situação, agora somos amigos e sempre que dá nos falamos via internet, depois disso descobri que ele é um grande amigo e sempre que estou com algum problema Jacob me ajuda.

- Aqui está muito chato, você não tem uma idéia do que fazer? – Edward me despertou da minha pequena viagem

- É verdade. – disse voltando a olhá-lo. – Não sei o que fazer e você?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco até que algo brilhou em seus olhos.

- Nós podíamos fazer algo bastante prazeroso para o dois e acho que nem perceberíamos o tempo passar. – disse ele se virando completamente para mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado do banco.

- E o que seria isso? – perguntei me afastando um pouco.

Ele não disse nada só se aproximou mais ficando quase colado comigo.

- Acredito que você possa gostar mais do eu. – sussurrou me pegando pela cintura.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei logo, acho que não agüentaria mais ficar tão perto dele assim, isso estava mexendo com o meu psicológico.

- Eu só quero te dizer o que deveríamos fazer.

- Mas porque você tem que está tão perto assim?

- Ora Bella, só relaxe.

Eu respirei fundo, virei meu rosto para o piano e fechei os olhos esperado ele me dizer.

Edward se aproximou mais ainda encostando seu peitoral no meu braço e chegou até meu ouvido.

- Por favor, quer me dizer isso logo e sair de perto de mim? – pedi mais uma vez e ele só fez rir, me deixando arrepiada, tenho que confessar.

- Bella? – perguntou sussurrando.

- Sim! – tinha aberto os meus olhos, mas não tive coragem de olhá-lo, deveria está roxa já.

- Você pode me ajudar?

- Não. – disse antes de pensar.

- Por quê? – ele nunca parava de sussurrar.

- Porque não.

- E se eu pedisse com carinho? – ele me apertou mais.

- Pra que você iria querer a minha ajuda? – perguntei me virando pra ele de supetão deixando os nossos rostos muito pertos.

- Eu preciso compor uma música. – disse olhando-me nos olhos.

- Pra quê? – minha mãe sempre disse que eu sou muito curiosa.

- Isso não importa agora. – afagou o meu rosto e eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quente.

- E porque eu? Você pode muito bem pagar para algum compositor famoso para ele fazer. – disse afastando levemente sua mão, aquilo estava me deixando confusa.

- Eu não quero nenhum compositor, eu quero _você_. Eu sei o quanto você é boa no que faz e tenho certeza de que só você vai saber como fazê-la. – disse pegando o meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Me desculpe. – tirei suas mãos de mim e me levantei. – Mas não posso aceitar fazê-la com você.

- Mas por quê? – ele também tinha se levantado.

- Edward olha para nós, essa música nunca iria funcionar. Não nos damos bem nem normalmente muito menos se tentarmos compor essa música _juntos_, entende? – expliquei.

- Entendo, mesmo se for para a Esme? – ele disse sorrindo.

Oh, aquilo era golpe baixo.

Esme, a mãe de Edward, sempre foi muito especial para mim e sempre a considerei como uma segunda mãe. Ela sempre me ajudou.

- Agora isso foi golpe baixo! – disse cruzando os meus braços. – Acho que você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para agradá-la.

- Sim, eu sei! – disse ele rindo. – E é por isso que eu estou te pedindo.

- Mas porque você não faz só?

- Porque eu não consigo, já tentei, mas nada sai. – disse ele entediado. – Agora, vai me ajudar ou não? Acho que podemos terminá-la em uma semana ou menos, vai depender. Por favor?

Parei um pouco para pensar e ter que aturá-lo por mais tempo não estava me agradando, mas por outro lado ver a cara da Esme quando ele tocar para ela será gratificante.

- Certo! – disse depois de um tempo.

- Certo o quê?

- Eu aceito te ajudar. – aceitei por fim.

- Serio? – me perguntou surpreso e eu só confirmei com a cabeça. – Obrigado Bella, não sei o que faria sem você. – ele me abraçou forte, muito forte.

- Edward... Ar. – falei sem fôlego.

- Desculpe. – ele riu me soltando.

- Certo, mas se você ficar me enchendo o saco ou me irritar muito eu paro de ajudá-lo viu?

- Claro! Vou virar o seu melhor amigo nesse tempo.

- Não exagera, vamos dizer: colegas de trabalho.

- Como quiser. – ele sorriu.

- Que tal começar amanhã? – perguntei.

- E porque não hoje?

- Porque não tenho a mínima idéia de como começar. Já tinha vindo aqui para compor outra música e não consegui. – expliquei a ele.

- Ok, amanhã depois da aula?

- Sim.

Então ficamos em silencio.

- Bom como ainda faltam três horas para o guarda _invadir_ o colégio, o que devemos fazer? – perguntou brincalhão.

- Não sei. – disse me virando para ele quando me bateu uma dúvida. – Edward, se era só para compor uma música para Esme porque você fez toda aquela encenação? – perguntei.

Ele corou um pouco e riu.

- Por que eu pensava que você não iria aceitar a minha proposta, então eu teria que partir para o meu poder de sedução para te fazer aceitar. – ele sorriu enquanto eu gargalhava.

- E você pensou que com seus truquezinhos ia me fazer aceitar? – eu ainda gargalhava o que dificultou minha fala.

- Sim, mas parece que eles não funcionam com todas. – disse ele mais para se mesmo.

- Pois é! Edward Cullen, nem todas estão a sua disposição. – disse devagar.

- Verdade.

- Então vamos fazer o que agora? – perguntei de novo.

- Vamos tocar algo pra ver se passar o tempo?

- Pode ser, mas o que?

- Não sei. Você tem alguma coisa aí? – perguntou enquanto andava em direção ao piano novamente.

- Vamos ver. – Andei em direção onde estavam minhas partituras e peguei qualquer uma e vi que eu a tinha quase pronta no meu _ipod_.

Fui até onde estava ele e coloquei a faixa da música para tocar.

- Você sabe cantar Keep Holding On da Avril Lavigne? – perguntei enquanto andava de volta para o piano.

- Sim. Você tem aí? – respondeu.

- Sim, eu estava tentando aprender a tocar essa música no violão um dia desses.

- Coloca para tocar aí. – pediu.

E fiz o que ele pediu.

A música tinha começado quando eu cheguei ao centro do palco com Edward ao meu lado.

**Música: Glee - Keep Holding On.****(/watch?v=S1_LnzUFjQc&feature=related )**

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side**

**You know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No, I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late**

**This could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side**

**I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say,**

**When I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change**

**Nothing's gonna change,**

**Destiny**

**Whatever is meant to be**

**We'll work out perfectly**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)**

**(La ra ra ra ra)**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**(ah ah ah)**

**(Keep holding on)**

**(ah ah ah)**

**(Keep holding on)**

**There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

**So keep holding on (keep holding on)**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

Enquanto cantávamos ficávamos nos olhando o que era meio fora do comum. Eu acabei ficando incomodada com a intensidade do olhar dele e virei meu rosto para o outro lado.

Andei até o começo do palco só que acabei parando quando senti sua mão pegou a minha deixando uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo.

Ele me fez dar algumas voltas e depois me parava, como numa valsa.

Tinha horas que ele parava para ficar me olhando e depois me rodava pelo palco. Eu estava até gostando de cantar com ele.

Já no final da música ele me girou só para depois me parar perto de seu corpo.

Durante a música me senti verdadeiramente feliz, não sei como explicar, mas parecia certo eu ficar assim tão perto dele.

Deixei todos esses pensamentos e me afastei um pouco dele abaixando a minha cabeça.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho. – disse a ele.

- Com certeza! – disse ele. – Acho que vamos conseguir fazer uma boa música se não brigarmos. – ele terminou olhando para o outro lado enquanto falava.

Eu estava meio sem graça pelo o que houve aqui e só fiz sorrir um sorriso amarelo.

.

Depois que cantei com Edward não tive muita coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos e me pareceu que ele também, pois não se manifestou depois da música.

Fiquei só tocando algumas músicas clássicas para ver se passava o tempo.

Aquilo estava chato!

- Então... – comecei para acabar com aquele silencio chato – como você imagina ficar a música para sua mãe?

- Anh? – ele pareceu sair de um pensamento. – Ah! Não sei, algo que fale sobre o amor dos meus pai. – ele coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Sobre o relacionamento dos dois é legal. – disse me voltando a ele. – Vou pensar em algo que podemos trabalhar, certo? – sorri gentilmente.

- Certo, eu confio em você. – ele me pegou de surpresa... Mais uma vez.

Sorri envergonhada. Não sabia o porquê dele está sendo tão amigável comigo, mas não tinha o que reclamar também, essa outra face de Edward estava me encantando cada vez mais.

- Quanto tempo ainda falta? – perguntei mais uma vez. Estava cansada de ficar ali e com fome.

- Uhmm... – ele olhou no relógio. – Duas horas e meia. – ele me respondeu voltando a se deitar no palco.

- Eu estou com fome, será que tem alguma coisa para se comer aqui? – me levantei do piano e fui em direção a saído do palco.

- Acho que sim, porque não vemos na cantina? – nem tinha percebido quando ele tinha chegado ao meu lado.

- Que susto garoto! – bati em seu braço.

- O que foi? – ele se fez de confuso, mas deu para ver que estava era doido para rir da minha cara.

- Você aparece assim do nada ao meu lado, quer me matar? – andei à saída do auditório.

- Que isso, você que não presta atenção. – riu enquanto eu dava língua a ele.

.

Chegamos a cozinha do colégio depois de muita batalha, pois tinha alguns corredores que estavam escuros e vamos dizer que eu e o escuro não nos dávamos muito bem.

- Eu não acredito que Isabella Swan, a grande artista, tem medo do escuro. – Edward gargalhava depois que eu quase subi em seu colo quando chegamos a um dos corredores escuros.

- Não é nada disso. – tentei arranjar uma desculpa. – É que sou muito desajeitada e sempre caio nos lugares, ainda mais quando se está escuro. – fechei a cara para ele.

Ele riu ainda mais.

- Está bem, vou fingir que acredito. – ele não parava de rir.

- Porque pensa que estou mentindo? – perguntei emburrada ainda.

- Nunca te disseram que era uma péssima mentirosa? – tinha se acalmado mais quando perguntou.

- Sim, sua irmã vive me falando isso. – respondi. – Mas não é motivo para você ficar se acabando de rir como agora. – disse feito uma menina birrenta de cinco anos.

- Ouns... – ele apertou a minha bochecha. – Então ta minha pequena criança, não vou mais rir dos seus medos, mesmo quando se é algo tão bobo.

Eu dei língua a ele e andei mais rápido saindo de perto dele.

- Chato. – falei alto. Ele só riu.

Chegamos à cozinha e ela também estava escura fazendo-me parar na porta e esperar por Edward.

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou.

- Nada... é só que... – não completei, mas ele deve ter entendido porque deu um sorrisinho.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. – ele se virou para mim. – Vamos pegar algo para comer.

- Você nunca assistiu a aqueles filmes em que o assassino mata a pessoa dentro da cozinha escura? Eu não vou entrar aí. – dei um passo para trás.

- Deixa de besteira, aquilo são só filmes. Não tem ninguém aqui tirando nós.

- Não, não, vá você.

- Certo então, fique aqui onde é mais fácil do assassino aparecer. – ele foi entrando pela porta.

Não gostava muito de ficar sozinha em lugares escuros, como agora, então não pensei duas vezes em segui-lo.

- Não Edward me espera. – falei entrando na cozinha.

Ele não estava muito longe então corri até o lado dele.

- Perdeu o medo? – perguntou-me divertido.

- Não sei, só não quero ficar sozinha. – falei olhando para todos os lados checando.

- Não precisa ter medo. Bella, eu vou está aqui com você. – ele pegou em minha mão e eu virei imediatamente a minha cabeça para a sua direção. – Segure a minha mão e você não irá ficar sozinha.

Eu estava surpresa pelas palavras dele e só consegui assentir.

.

Nós tínhamos procurado por comida em toda parte e não encontramos quase nada, só algumas frutas. Estava cansada e com medo.

- Não tem nada aqui, vamos embora. – pedi mais uma vez.

- Não, agora quem está com fome sou eu. – ele disse me arrastando para perto de um freezer.

- Vamos, por favor. – implorei.

- Espera, nem olhamos aqui. – ele soltou a minha mão para abrir a porta do freezer. – Achamos o ouro.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Ainda bem, estou faminta, o que tem aqui? – perguntei.

- Vejamos, tem comida congelada, mas dá para colocar no microondas daqui, tem sorvete, bolo, pudim e mais um monte de coisa. - ele foi logo atacando o bolo de chocolate.

Eu peguei um pacotinho de um sanduíche congelado e um pedaço de pudim e saí daquela geladeira.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas depois conversamos sobre várias coisas e descobri mais qualidades para botar na nova face de Edward Cullen.

Terminamos de comer, mas ainda ficamos ali conversando até que um barulho se fez na cozinha me deixando apavorada.

Corri para o lado dele.

- Vamos embora. – gemi baixinho puxando-o dali.

- Não, pode ser o guarda. – ele me disse baixinho.

- Será? Então vamos logo, tenho que chegar em casa ainda. – pedi.

- Vamos. – ele concordou.

Pegou em minha mão de novo, e eu até estava gostando daquele contato. Seguimos para onde o barulho vinha.

Mas a última coisa que eu esperava ver, aconteceu. Não era o guarda fuçando a comida da escola, mas sim, o Diretor se agarrando com a professora Carmem, a Juninho Play da escola. Eu não agüentei por muito tempo e comecei a rir.

Edward que não era bobo nem nada já estava gravando tudo com o seu celular a cena mais bizarra que eu já vi.

Acho que fizemos algum barulho, pois os dois pararam imediatamente de se beijarem.

- Quem está aí? – o Diretor perguntou.

Nenhum de nós respondeu. Eu por ainda está me segurando para não rir alto e Edward por está filmando.

O Diretor foi até perto da porta e ligou todas as luzes da cozinha me fazendo fechar os olhos pela claridade.

- Sr. Cullen? O Que faz aqui? – o Diretor perguntou irado. – Srta. Swan?

Edward guardou o celular rapidamente dentro do bolso para que não gerasse mais confusão, mas não respondeu nada.

- Sr. Diretor, nós acabamos ficando presos aqui dentro do colégio então estávamos esperando alguém para nos tirar daqui. – expliquei rapidamente.

- Isso, foi isso que aconteceu Sr. Diretor. – Edward concordou.

- Hum, então vamos, vou tirá-los daqui. E professora Carmem depois terminaremos o nosso trabalho. – disse o Diretor meio constrangido.

Saímos da cozinha e eu e Edward fomos em direção ao auditório para pegar nossas coisas.

O Diretor abriu as portas do colégio para nós então saímos para o estacionamento.

- Enfim liberdade. – falou Edward me fazendo rir.

- Aleluia. – disse.

Segui até onde estava a minha caminhonete.

- Bella? – ele me chamou.

- Sim? – me virei para ele.

- Estamos combinados?

- Lógico. – sorri. – Depois da aula, amanhã começaremos.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu torto. – Tchau Bella.

- Tchau Edward.

Subi na minha caminhonete e segui para casa devagar, hoje não estava com presa para nada.

Estranho. Será que eu estava me tornando amiga de Edward Cullen? Só esperando para ver.

Cheguei em casa e Charlie ainda não tinha chegado, ainda bem por que eu não ia querer explicar para ele por chegar só agora.

Entrei no meu quarto e liguei o meu computador, tinha que ver os e-mails da minha mãe, mas algo me fez parar lá.

Um e-mail de Edward Cullen. Como ele conseguiu meu e-mail? E eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa: Alice.

Abri o e-mail dele e me deparei com um link de um vídeo. Cliquei fazendo ir para outra pagina do _Youtube_. O vídeo começou a rolar.

No vídeo eu vim um quarto branco com azul, tinha um pôster dos Rolling Stones na parede e um violão em cima da cama.

Então uma pessoa entrou em foco e eu vi que era Edward no vídeo.

Só tinha uma palavra que podia me descrever agora: Abobalhada.

_- Essa música é uma das minhas preferidas e resolvi tocar para vocês aí. –_ele disse enquanto pegava no violão.

Logo após dizer isso Edward começou a tocar a música.

**Música: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Angels Cry****(/watch?v=3NjwU3xWE-c&feature=related )**

**Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me**

**Well its hard to sustain**

**I'll cry if you let me**

**This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life**

**(please don't cry)**

**Can't you see I'm dying here?**

**A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**

**Angels cry when stars collide**

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**

**I wouldn't want it any other way**

**Intentions that were pure have turned obscure**

**Seconds into hours**

**Minutes into years**

**Don't ask me why**

**(please don't cry)**

**I cant tell you lies**

**Angels cry when stars collide**

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**

**I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**My heart burns through**

**My chest to the floor**

**Tearing me silently although abruptly**

**Words cant hide as I'm taking you home**

**And I tried to see**

**Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home**

**Angels cry when stars collide**

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**

**I wouldn't want it any other way**

A música tinha acabado, mas eu ainda continuava olhando para o monitor do meu computador sem saber o que fazer.

Eu estava em choque! Mas não em choque de um jeito ruim, e sim, um choque tipo: "Ai Meu Deus!".

Porque ele tinha me mandado aquele vídeo? Porque do nada ele ficou tão gentil comigo? Porque ele me protegeu do escuro naquela hora?

Vários "por quês" estavam entrando em minha mente e eu não sabia a resposta para nenhum. Frustrante!

Saí da página do _Youtube_ e voltei para o e-mail dele e embaixo do link só tinha uma frase.

"_Porque não quero te decepcionar!_". – Então todos os _porquês_ em minha cabeça foram respondidos.

* * *

**Oi gente,**

**Até que fim estou repostando essa fanfic. Para quem já conhece podem esperar que terá novos capítulos e irei terminar essa fic. Agora para quem é nova por aqui: Seja bem-vinda! Espero que gostem da minha fanfic tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever.**

**Postarei uma vez por semana assim me dará mais tempo de terminar a fic e assim conseguir postar nos dias combinados. **

**Espero que as minhas antigas e as novatas também me acompanhem por aqui.**

**Ah, e podem me mandar as músicas que vocês mais gostam. Aquele nosso acordo ainda está valendo. **

**MANDEM SUAS MÚSICAS PARA MIM E ELA PODERÃO APARECER AQUI NO PPM!**

**Não esqueçam das minhas reviews,ok? Quanto mais reviews vocês me deixam mais feliz eu fico e mais capítulos vou criando.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**

**P.S.: Tanta coisa para falar que acabei esquecendo de perguntar: Então? Gostaram? **


	2. Presos pelo trabalho

**Bella POV**

**20 de Outubro, Terça-feira. 1° dia de trabalho.**

Acordei tranquila, feliz. Depois que tinha visto o vídeo _dele _me senti mais em paz? Não sei descrever o que senti com aquilo.

Durante todo o tempo juntos que passamos presos na escola o meu corpo e mente reagiu de um modo diferente com ele, não podia demonstrar porque mesmo estando próximos naquelas longas horas, que não foram tão longas assim, ainda éramos como gato e rato. Ele também não colaborava, pois tudo que eu conhecia de Edward Cullen tinha desaparecido no auditório, eu tinha ficado sem saber como agir já que o Cullen nunca foi atencioso, esperto, simpático e um bom companheiro, ele sempre foi o contrario disso tudo e aquilo me desarmou completamente.

A nossa tarde marcou tanto em mim que acabei sonhando com Edward, não foi um sonho ruim, mas estranho, acho que aquilo não poderia acontecer nem em sonhos, pois somos totalmente diferentes.

***Sonho***

_Eu estava em La Push sentada na praia e sentia como se eu estivesse esperando por uma pessoa só que não sabia quem era. Eu contemplava as ondas, totalmente desatenta ao que acontecia ao meu redor até que uma voz me chama._

_- Bella? – eu conhecia aquela voz e fazia muito tempo que não a ouvia._

_Virei minha cabeça na direção que vinha a voz e me deparei com o meu melhor amigo._

_- Jacob? – estava surpresa de vê-lo ali._

_- Bella, querida! – ele veio em minha direção de braços abertos, esperando um abraço._

_Eu me levantei e encurtei o espaço me jogando em seus braços._

_- Como eu senti sua falta. – falei chorando um pouco._

_- Também senti muito a sua falta. – ele falou me afastando um pouco para que pudesse ver seu rosto. – Está chorando? Não chore querida é somente eu, nada de mais! – disse ele enxugando algumas das minhas lágrimas._

_- Como nada de mais? Você é o meu melhor amigo e faz muito tempo que não o vejo. – falei com a voz embargada._

_- Claro, claro! Mas estou aqui agora então não precisa disso, não acha? Até porque não sei como tratar uma mulher quando ela chora. – ele disse rindo o que me fez rir também._

_- Ok! Mas me diga o que trás Jacob Black aqui? – perguntei enquanto me sentava novamente._

_- Vim te visitar, saber como anda as coisas com Edward. – ele me respondeu, mas uma coisa não batia._

_- Com Edward? – perguntei totalmente confusa._

_- Sim, a última vez que nos falamos vocês estavam quase sérios. – ele falava, mas eu não entendia nada._

_- Sérios? Como assim? – perguntei._

_- Vocês não estavam quase namorando? – ele me perguntou de volta._

_Fiquei olhando para ele como se estivesse esperando que ele falasse "Rá, to brincando!", mas isso não veio e na hora que eu ia respondê-lo outra voz me chama._

_- Bella! – não poderia esquecer aquela voz e quando viro minha cabeça em sua direção vejo Edward caminhando até mim com um sorriso no rosto o que me fez ofegar._

_- Estou vendo que você não mudou nada com relação a ele. – Jacob cochichou para mim, me fazendo rir._

_Quando Edward chegou até perto de nós, ele me estendeu sua mão na qual eu hesitei um pouco em pegar, mas no fim acabei aceitando, ele me ajudou a levantar e não soltou mais minha mão._

_- Jacob, como vai? – Edward falou amigavelmente._

_- Vou muito bem e vejo que você também. – respondeu Jacob levantando-se._

_- Pois é! – disse Edward rindo enquanto me olhava. Eu estava totalmente confusa, mas quando Edward passou seu braço pela minha cintura me senti confortável. – Bella, podemos ir indo? Ainda temos que terminar de ensaiar. – ele me pediu._

_Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas quando vi já tinha respondido._

_- Sim, claro. – eu lhe sorri._

_- Então até mais Jacob. – Edward disse._

_- Até cara. – Jacob respondeu._

_- Edward pode ir na frente quero só falar uma coisinha com Jacob. – pedi e ele aceitou. – Jacob me explique o que está acontecendo. – supliquei para ele assim que Edward se afastou._

_- Eu vi que não estava entendendo nada, mas Bells, a gente não entende o coração só acreditamos nele, então escute: ele é o cara certo para você! – disse Jacob com seu típico sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam sérios._

_- Mas Jacob... – ele me interrompeu._

_- Mas nada Bella. – ele riu. – Não fique pensando muito só sinta querida._

_Eu sorri para ele._

_- Está bem! – disse a ele._

_- Ok, agora vá, ele está lhe esperando. – Jacob disse para depois seguir o seu caminho._

_- Jacob. – chamei o fazendo se virar. – Eu te amo._

_- Também te amo Bells. – ele riu e seguiu seu caminho._

_Eu voltei a caminhar em direção onde Edward estava._

_- Pronta? – ele me perguntou sorrindo._

_- Sim! – respondi sorrindo a ele._

***Fim do Sonho***

Assim acordei quando meu despertador tocou.

Mais um dia de escola, mas hoje não seria um dia qualquer. Hoje eu iria me encontrar com Edward Cullen.

Mas calma, Isabella, é só um encontro de "trabalho" e não irá ter mais do que isso. – eu dizia a mim mesma o tempo todo, porém não estava funcionando nada porque eu ainda estava nervosa.

Acabei o meu café e segui para o meu carro, que não era nem uma BMW, mas, com certeza, é muito melhor. As ruas estavam tranqüilas e eu até ouvia os passarinhos cantarem.

Cheguei à escola e não tinha muita gente no estacionamento, o que agradeci porque só assim eu poderia escolher uma vaga boa. Desci do meu carro e fui caminhando até onde estava uma baixinha ouvindo música.

- Alice. – chamei, mas ela nem se mexeu. – Alice! – puxei os fones do ouvido dela.

- Ai, Bella, você podia só ter me chamado. – disse ela massageando suas orelhas.

Eu ri.

- Eu te chamei, mas você nem ouviu. – expliquei. – Mas o que você estava escutando?

- Ah, eu estava escutando uma música velha que desenterrei dos meus arquivos ontem. – ele me deu um fone. – Até que é legal.

Peguei um fone enquanto o outro estava com ela.

A música começava com um piano tocando e eu reconheci imediatamente a música que ela ouvia.

Comecei a rir. Muito.

- O que foi? – Alice me perguntou rindo também.

- Era essa música? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Sim, legal não é? Baixei essa música depois que assisti a aquele filme... Como era mesmo o nome? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu não lembro, mas era engraçado. – ela riu.

- Então, estou sabendo que você e o meu irmão ficaram presos aqui no colégio... Sozinhos. – ela me olhou com malicia.

- Haha... Não aconteceu nada. – entreguei o fone para ela.

- Sei. – falou desconfiada. – Mas também estou sabendo que vocês vão "trabalhar" juntos.

- É isso é verdade. Mas foi só porque ele disse que era uma música para Esme e você sabe que eu considero a sua mãe como minha própria mãe. – me virei para entrar na escola.

- É eu sei. Mas como isso vai dar certo? – ela me fez a pergunta que eu ainda não tinha resposta.

- Não sei Alice, vou tentar ser amigável. Bem que ontem quando ficamos presos ele não estava tão chato quanto aos outros dias e até me ajudou em um probleminha. – corei quando me lembrei da situação embaraçosa de ontem.

- Ele me contou tudo ontem, você sabe que não temos segredos e também porque eu fiz uma pequena chantagem. – ela riu. – Estou doida pra ouvir a música de vocês. E Bella não precisa se preocupar com ele, de algum jeito ele mudou, não está mais tão playboyzinho como antes e até está mais gentil.

- Percebi, ele até que não estava tão chato e posso dizer que parecia um bom amigo para se ter. – declarei a ela o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. – Foi estranho, pois ele não me tratou mal como antes.

- Estou dizendo, Deus atendeu as preces dos meus pais. Ninguém mais estava agüentando ficar no mesmo cômodo com ele, nem mesmo o Emmett quando veio passar o feriado aqui. Ele estava totalmente insuportável. – Alice disse fazendo um careta.

Eu ri.

- Mas o que houve para ele mudar assim? – perguntei a ela.

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir senão não me chamo Alice Cullen. – ela bateu o pé.

- Mas é claro que vai conseguir ainda mais se fizer aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – eu gargalhei.

- Uhm... Estou vendo que está de bom humor. – Alice percebeu.

Quando ela disse isso eu acabei me lembrando do sonho e corei fortemente.

- Que nada, sempre estou assim. – rebati.

Não queria falar sobre o sonho, era vergonhoso e ainda mais que Alice ia começar e dizer que eu estava gostando do seu irmão.

- Nada disso. Você normalmente é pela manhã uma pessoa chata que só fala palavras monossílabas. – Alice disse.

- Que seja! – falei rindo.

Chegamos até aos nossos armários. Abri o meu e deixei alguns livros.

- Qual sua primeira aula? – Alice me perguntou.

- Teatro. – respondi animada.

Essa era a aula que eu mais gostava.

- Me disseram que talvez o professor irá passar um trabalho em grupo. – ela me disse. – E eu sei que o Edward está nessa aula com você... Ele devia chamar vocês dois já que estão amiguinhos. – Alice brincou.

- Muito engraçada você, hein? – fiz uma careta. – Não se esqueça que ainda odeio seu irmão só estou fazendo um favor a ele por que é para Esme ficar feliz!

- Acho que isso é só uma desculpa. – ela disse enquanto pegava algo em seu armário.

- É Alice, sou completamente apaixonada pelo seu irmão e isso é uma desculpa para poder ficar perto dele. – falei com sarcasmo.

Porem mesmo na hora que falei isso Edward passa pelo o corredor e eu acho que ele escutou o que eu disse por que parou e voltou até onde nós estávamos.

- Eu sabia que você não resistia aos meus encantos Swan. – ele disse enquanto sorria torto.

- Idiota! – sibilei para ele.

- Também te amo. – ele brincou e ainda soltou um beijo.

Edward estava parado ao lado de Alice que só fazia rir de nós dois.

- Eu sabia! Vocês foram para ficar juntos. – Alice se juntou a seu irmão para me tirar do sério.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Enquanto vocês conversam aí eu vou indo para minha aula. – falei ignorando o que Alice tinha acabado de falar.

Fechei o meu armário e me preparava para sair.

- Espera Bella. – Edward segurou o meu braço. – Hoje ainda está de pé? – ele me perguntou falando sério.

- Sim, eu cumpro o que prometo. – falei a ele e saí juntamente de Alice que tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Não quero saber desse sorriso. – falei me virando pra ela.

- É que vocês ficam bonitos juntos. – Alice disse e simplesmente entrou em sua sala me deixando sozinha no corredor.

Balancei a cabeça e continuei a andar até a sala de teatro.

Cheguei à sala e não tinha muitas pessoas dentro dela. A sala tinha muitos cartazes de várias peças e um quadro negro, as carteiras ficavam em formato de uma roda para poder visualizar melhor cada aluno. Sentei-me em umas das carteiras que ficava exatamente de frente para o professor e esperei até que a sala enchesse.

Assim que o sino tocou o professor entra na sala acompanhado de muitos alunos que entraram correndo, eu só estava sentindo falta de uma pessoa: o Cullen. Mas foi só eu pensar nisso que ele aparece na porta e se senta no único lugar vazio, que era ao meu lado.

Eu o ignorei como sempre fazia.

Então o professor começou a dar aula. Primeiro ele comentou sobre alguns musicais e que cantar para um público – mesmo pequeno – ajudava a tirar a timidez. Depois ele nos deu uma partitura para cada aluno e disse que algumas vezes o teatro usava música de músicos conhecidos e juntava duas ou mais músicas é uma única canção. E eu estava sempre prestando atenção, pois meu maior sonho é participar de um musical.

- Para cada um eu dei uma letra de música não foi? – ele nos perguntou e nós respondemos que sim. – Então vocês têm uma aula para poder aprender a cantar essa música. – ele disse e muitas pessoas gemeram de insatisfação o fazendo rir. – Eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostam de cantar em público, mas isso ajudar a tirar a timidez e vale nota variando de um até cinco pontos dependendo da apresentação. Eu escolhi músicas atuais que imagino que você tenham já escutado, mas se não vocês podem me pedir que eu posso trocar a música para vocês. – ele explicou, olhou para todos da sala e riu indo se sentar em sua mesa. – Vocês só têm uma aula. – o professor lembrou.

Olhei a partitura e sorri aliviada, pois já tinha escutado a minha música e tinha ela em meu mp4. Ela era divertida e country. Eu gostava!

O professor nos liberou para ir para o auditório para poder ensaiar. Enquanto eu ficava quieta na minha só escutando a música e cantando baixinho para pegar o tom certo tinha muitas meninas em cima do palco fazendo umas coreografias para suas danças.

Não era muito de dançar enquanto cantava só se tivesse que fazer – e isso não era bem um problema já que fiz balé e jazz até o meu 14 anos.

.

O tempo que tivemos para ensaiar já tinha acabado e agora estávamos vendo o professor escolher uma pessoa para se apresentar primeiro.

Depois que fui para o auditório não tinha visto mais o Edward e isso era até bom porque assim ele não ficava enchendo o meu saco.

- Uhmm... Tânia Denali você é a primeira. – o professor Diego falou.

- Professor, eu não! – ela implorou.

- Não, você é a primeira. – ele disse irredutível.

Então ela suspirou derrotada e subiu no palco. Alguém ocupou o lugar que estava ao meu lado, mas eu não prestei atenção só queria ver a namoradinha do Cullen pagar mico na frente da classe toda.

- Aproveitando? – alguém sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo pular de susto.

- Que susto, garoto. – só podia ser o Cullen. Ele só fez rir. – E sim, estou muito. – sorri diabólica.

- Eu já te disse que você é muito assustada. – ele riu. – Agora é minha namorada... Então silêncio. – ele exigiu.

Eu ri.

- Só você mesmo, mas não se preocupe vou adorar ver a apresentação da sua namoradinha. – sussurrei para ele com maldade em minha voz.

Edward só levantou as sobrancelhas.

Então a apresentação da Tânia começou. Quando os primeiros acordes da música começou a tocar eu reconheci imediatamente. Era "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry, a música era legal na voz de Katy Perry, mas cantada por Tânia? Meu Deus era horrível.

Ela tinha uma voz esganiçada, só fazia gritar em algumas partes e eu acho que estou completamente surda.

Ainda bem que o professor se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e parou a música.

- Obrigada Tânia. – ele disse se segurando para não rir como metade da sala.

Eu não agüentei muito tempo e cai na gargalhada. Essa menina devia ficar somente com a boca fechada.

- Não ria dela. – Edward pediu, mas também estava rindo.

- Não dá! – gargalhei mais.

- A próxima será Jéssica Stanley. – o professor disse.

Jéssica subiu no palco e a música dela começou a tocar.

**Música: Miley Cyrus – 7 Things (/watch?v=D_-Q2xu7yTI)**

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear, my dear**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's**

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Eu estava assustada!

Jéssica começou cantando a música e até que estava legal, mas ela do nada começou a meio que enlouquecer em cima do palco. Apontava para o Mike e algumas vezes para mim e eu acabei ficando sem entender. Sabia que ela gostava do Mike e que o próprio tinha uma queda por mim e Jéssica com certeza estava se deixando levar pela música.

Assim que ela terminou de cantar todos ficaram em silencio para depois aplaudi-la de pé. Muitas pessoas riam.

- Obrigada pelo seu desempenho Jéssica. – o professor falou. – Agora...

Assim foi toda a aula. Muitas apresentações de todos os tipos.

Alguns cantando mal e outros muito bem, na verdade. Edward sempre ao meu lado falando das apresentações e rindo comigo.

Mike se apresentou e muita gente riu, já que ele estava vermelho feito tomate ainda mais com algumas pessoas gritando o nome de Jéssica.

Ele cantou uma música de Linkin Park. Cantou bem até.

- Você sabia que Mike Newton tem uma queda por você? – Edward me perguntou depois de está muito calado.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi. – Ele já tinha me chamado para sair algumas vezes.

Nós não tínhamos brigado nenhum segundo durante as apresentações – o que era um milagre – pelo contrário estávamos nos divertindo, até a apresentação de Mike, depois disso Edward ficou calado.

- E você aceitou? – ele estava visivelmente curioso, mas também tinha algo por trás daquilo.

- Porque quer saber? – eu estava desconfiada.

- Nada, só curiosidade. – balançou os ombros com indiferença.

- Sei, mas não, eu nunca saí com ele. – respondi.

- Que bom. – ele falou baixinho, mas eu escutei.

- Por quê? – perguntei enquanto me virava para ele.

- Por que o que? – ele falou desentendido.

- Por que é bom eu não ter saído com ele? – reformulei minha pergunta.

- Por que ele não serve para você. – ele me disse seguro.

- E quem é que serve? – estava confusa e um pouco impaciente.

- Não sei, mas não ele.

- E por que fala isso? Você nem é meu amigo. – disparei.

- É verdade não sou. Desculpe-me. – ele pareceu triste.

Travei. Edward Cullen me pedindo desculpas? Isso é raro.

- Você me pedindo desculpas? – perguntei incrédula.

- Sim, mas não se acostume. – ele falou friamente.

Eu me senti mal por ele está assim por minha causa.

- Olhe, eu sei que fui grossa com você, mas é que isso é novo para mim, às vezes ainda te vejo como meu inimigo. – falei baixo.

Edward sorriu.

- Você me pedindo desculpas? – ele me imitou.

- Chato. Não se acostume! – eu falei e ele sorriu.

- Edward Cullen? – o professor chamou.

- Veja e aprenda. – ele sussurrou para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

Edward subiu no palco e se dirigiu até o microfone.

A música começou a tocar.

**Música: Glee - Can't fight this feeling****(/watch?v=-QgUDoBH3qw )**

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**

**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**

**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**

**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**

**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**And throw away the oars**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**

**I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind**

**And it always seems that I'm following you girl**

**'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**

**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**And throw away the oars forever**

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

**Come crashing through your door**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

A voz dele era linda e a música também.

Todas as meninas suspiravam enquanto ele cantava e tenho que dizer que eu também era uma delas, não dava para negar: Edward era lindo.

Mas o que me fez suspirar mais é que ele não tirava olhos da minha direção, eu até tinha me virado para ver se tinha alguém atrás de mim, mas não tinha ninguém.

Quando ele me viu fazendo isso deu um pequeno sorriso o que me fez corar.

Eu olhava para ele deslumbrada. Ontem quando ele cantou para mim também tinha ficado assim, mas agora ele olhando diretamente em meus olhos me senti como se devesse confiar nele e aceitá-lo em minha vida.

A música dizia que ele não conseguia mais esconder um sentimento pela pessoa amada e ele cantava com tanta convicção que parecia que ele estava vivendo aquilo, mas o que passava pela minha cabeça era: Não era para Edward está cantando aquilo para Tânia, que era sua namorada?

Eu não sabia o porquê dele está esnobando completamente a Tânia, mas quando percebi isso fiquei feliz. Meu Deus, eu estou endoidando.

Todos aplaudiram Edward e ele voltou para seu lugar, ao meu lado.

- Então gostou? – ele me perguntou assim que sentou.

- É foi bom. – falei balançando os ombros.

- Só bom? – ele perguntou incrédulo – Eu arrasei lá em cima.

Eu ri.

- Foi ótimo, eu gostei. – disse rindo dele.

Edward riu.

- Eu sabia, sou demais! – se vangloriou.

- Que seja.

- A gora a última, Isabella Swan. – o professor disse sorrindo para mim.

Sorri de volta e me levantei, parei um pouco e falei para o Cullen.

- Olhe e aprenda. – eu disse e soltei uma piscadela o fazendo rir.

Hoje tinha me preocupado mais com o que vestir colocando uma calça jeans skinny, uma bota e uma blusa que Alice me deu e andei confiante até o palco, por isso enquanto passava alguns meninos me olhavam. Queria mostrar quem era a melhor para o Cullen.

Subi o palco e fui até o professor.

- Professor, posso usar a minha versão da música? – perguntei baixinho para ele.

- Claro, mas por quê? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu passava para ele o meu mp4.

- Por que a versão que o senhor tem é lenta e eu a prefiro mais rápida. – expliquei.

- Certo. – ele sorriu. – Qual faixa?

- Faixa 12. – respondi.

Fui até o piano e deixei o mau casaco ali depois caminhei até o centro do palco e peguei o microfone. Quando eu estava me apresentando eu mudava de imagem, passava de menina envergonha para mulher decidida, foi o que Jacob me disse.

Olhei para o professor e acenei com a cabeça então ele soltou a música.

**Música: Carrie Underwood - Cowboy Casanova (/watch?v=oSgRyYfr5M4&feature=related****)**

**You better take it from me**

**That boy is like a disease**

**You're running**

**You're tired**

**You're trying to hide**

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**He's like a curse**

**He's like a drug**

**You get addicted to his love**

**You wanna get out**

**But he's holding you down**

**'Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**I see that look on your face**

**You ain't hearin' what I say**

**So I'll say it again**

**'Cause I've been where you've been**

**And I know how it ends**

**You can't get away**

**Don't even look in his eyes**

**He'll tell you nothin' but lies**

**And you wanna believe**

**But you won't be deceived**

**If you listen to me**

**And take my advice**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Run run away**

**Don't let him mess with your mind**

**He'll tell you anything you want to hear**

**He'll break your heart**

**It's just a matter of time**

**But just remember**

**He's a good-time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**He looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

Eu andava pelo o palco fazia alguns passos que tinha visto no videoclipe da música. Eu gostava dessa música porque ela era agitada e dançante me deixava bem sedutora? Bom, eu não sei.

No segundo refrão eu andei até o começo do palco e olhei diretamente nos olhos de Edward e sorri como se estivesse cantando para ele, mas depois fiz quase a mesma coisa com o Mike, só não sorri para ele, para Edward pensar que não estava cantando **para** ele.

Andei de volta até o centro do palco e o olhei de novo só para ver ele com os dentes trincados. Aquilo me deixou alegre, tinha que fazê-lo ver que eu não era mais uma que caía aos seus pés.

Mike estava com os olhos vidrados em mim e a boca aberta, aquilo me deu uma vontade grande de rir. Já Tânia, a namoradinha do Edward, estava com o rosto emburrado e não parava de olhar para trás vendo um Edward quase do mesmo jeito que o Mike.

No videoclipe da música não tinha uma dança muito vulgar então eu fiz sem pudor.

Quando terminei todos ficaram me olhando por um tempo, surpresos, já que eu nunca fui de fazer isso, para depois me aplaudirem... de pé.

Claro que foram somente os homens que se levantaram porque tinha umas meninas com cara de que comeu e não gostou, principalmente a Tânia.

- Parabéns Isabella! – o professor chegou até mim.

- Brigada! – sorri, entreguei o microfone, peguei o meu casaco e o meu mp4 e desci do palco.

Caminhei até o meu lugar e me sentei sem dizer nada, só olhando para frente. Senti o olhar de Edward em mim e me virei para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntei com um olhar de superior.

- O que foi aquilo? – me perguntou e percebi que ele estava rígido feito uma pedra.

- Aquilo foi uma apresentação, a melhor, diga-se de passagem. – falei com calma.

- A melhor? – ele sorriu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

E tenho que dizer que ele ficou totalmente sexy daquele jeito.

- Com toda certeza! – afirmei.

- Convencida! – ele exclamou.

- Não, meu bem, só sei que sou boa! – respondi.

- Convencida! – ele repetiu.

- Está parecendo um disco arranhado assim. – já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Convencida! – ele falou mais uma vez.

- Quer parar? – pedi respirando fundo. – Porque não vai ficar com a namoradinha, ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes. – falei baixinho só para ele.

Enquanto isso o professor estava terminando de dar a aula.

- Eu não, tenho que ficar aqui, você é perigosa! – ele sussurrou pra mim.

Eu ri.

- E porque quer ficar aqui? Quer ficar para me vigiar? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosa.

Eu sabia ser sedutora também.

- Tenho mais o que fazer, esquisitinha. – ele falou indiferente.

Eu gargalhei.

- Falando assim parece que está com ciúmes. – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hahaha... Acho melhor você se colocar no lugar, pois eu nunca que iria ficar com ciúmes de você. – ele falou olhando para frente.

Sempre soube nunca iria rolar algo a mais entre nós dois, mas ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito, como se eu tivesse alguma doença, me magoou um pouco, me senti ofendida.

Ele voltou a olhar para mim e eu sorri pra ele, mesmo que não tivesse sido o meu sorriso mais sincero. Virei o meu rosto em direção ao professor e prestei atenção de novo.

- Então, vou mandar vocês fazerem um trabalho em grupo para casa. – o professor disse sorrindo. – Se preparem, pois vocês terão que juntar duas músicas em uma e fazer uma apresentação para todas as salas do último ano. – ele falou empolgado e algumas pessoas vaiaram. – Não se preocupem, pois vocês irão assistir os das outras salas também. Agora vou escolher dois capitães. Quero que suba aqui Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, os alunos que fizeram as melhores apresentações de hoje. – ele disse.

Olhei para o lado e Edward estava com uma cara de descrente.

- O que foi? – perguntei enquanto me levantava.

- Não quero ser o capitão do teatro. – ele fez uma careta.

- Como não? Vamos, vai ser legal. – falei.

- Não, isso vai manchar minha imagem. – ele sussurrou.

- Não pode ser tão ruim. – disse.

- Pode ser sim, os meus amigos sabem que eu faço teatro, mas iriam tirar sarro de mim se eu aparecesse em um palco e cantasse. – ele explicou.

Seguimos em direção ao palco.

- Você diz que foi um trabalho. – falei simplesmente.

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim. – ele emburrou o rosto.

Chegamos ao pé da escada de palco.

- A qual é? Você está com medo do que vão falar de você? – debochei. – Eu já sabia que você não era tão corajoso assim. – ri.

- Sou muito corajoso se você quer saber só que isso vai manchar minha imagem. – ele se defendeu.

- Não parece. – ri dele. – Eu desafio você fazer isso e ganhar do meu grupo. – olhei bem para cara dele.

- Desafio aceito. – ele ergueu a sua mão.

- Certo, mas quem perder faz o que? – perguntei.

- Terá que cantar e dançar para todos a macarena. – ele propôs.

- Ótimo. Que o melhor vença! – apertei sua mão.

- Ótimo! – ele disse.

Virei-me para ir até o professor sem esperá-lo. Parei perto do professor e Edward parou ao meu lado.

- Bom, aqui estão os dois capitães. Vai ser garotos contra garotas e melhor apresentação vai aparecer em vídeo na MTV. – o professo falou. Empolguei-me na hora. – Vocês têm que misturar as músicas e além de cantar terão que dançar também. Tem que ser um desempenho ótimo e estou confiando em você líderes. – ele olhou para nós dois.

Eu sorri e olhei para Edward que estava fazendo aquela cara de arrogante.

Revirei os olhos.

.

A aula de teatro já tinha acabado e eu estava em mais uma aula chata de matemática. Alice fazia essa comigo, mas a professora era tão tediosa que isso passava para gente como osmose e tudo ficava tedioso, até mesmo conversar.

Depois do desafio que lancei para Edward ele ficou calado e disse que não falaria com o inimigo o que me fez rir muito. As outras aulas tinham sido do mesmo jeito: chatas! A maioria delas eu tinha sozinha e não conhecia muita gente por isso nem conversava.

No intervalo Alice me interrogou sobre tudo e eu tive que responder, falei sobre a aposta que fiz com o irmão dela e como tinha sido engraçado ver a Tânia cantando muito mal.

**Flashback on.**

- Eu não acredito. – ela ainda ria. – Você deveria ter gravado para que eu pudesse ver.

- Que isso Alice, não seja _tão_ má! – falei batendo levemente em seu braço.

- O que? Não gosto mesmo dela! – Alice fez uma careta.

- Que seja, mas eu não faria isso com ela. – sorri. – Então, você vai me ajudar? – perguntei enquanto mordia minha maçã.

- Mas é claro, que pergunta! – ela sorriu diabólica. – Eu quero ver o meu irmão pagar o maior mico da vida dele. – ela gargalhou feito bruxa.

- Você é estranha. – ri dela.

Então o sino tocou. Só tinha mais uma aula e estava livre.

- Nos vemos na saída? – perguntei juntando minhas coisas.

- Claro, nos vemos mais tarde. – ela acenou e foi andando para sua sala.

Caminhei até a minha aula que era de espanhol.

**Flashback off.**

.

O sino tocou e eu me levantei apressadamente, a aula tinha sido normal como qualquer outra só que agora que estava um pouco nervosa.

É só mais um trabalho junto! – eu repetia a mesma frase desde o começo da aula quando lembrei que ainda ia me encontrar com Edward.

Eu sabia que devia não ficar nervosa com isso, mas era quase impossível!

Saí da sala e caminhei até o portão do colégio. Avistei Alice de longe já que ela não parava de pular sobre seus saltos.

Eu ri só ela mesma para conseguir fazer isso, se fosse eu já tinha tacado minha bunda no chão.

- Então, você vai se encontrar com meu irmão? – ela perguntou maliciosa.

- Vou, mas nem me venha com essa cara, não está rolando nada entre nós dois. – eu disse.

- Ainda, Bells! – ela sorriu.

- Nada disso. – falei. – Vamos comigo até o auditório? – perguntei.

- Claro, sei que o meu irmão ainda vai se atrasar. – ela falou olhando suas unhas.

Caminhamos de volta para dentro do colégio e seguimos rumo ao auditório. Alice ainda ria de vez em quando imaginando Tânia cantando.

Passamos por um corredor e quase levamos um susto quando escutamos alguns gritos.

- VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR COMIGO! – uma voz feminina gritava.

- POR QUÊ? – um homem gritou também.

- Acho que sei quem é. – Alice sussurrou para mim. – Vamos para mais perto.

- Não, Alice, vamos seguir o nosso caminho. – pedi a ela.

- Não, você não reconheceu? – ela me perguntou.

- Reconhecer quem? – perguntei confusa.

- É o Edward quem está brigando. – ela falou como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de cinco anos.

- É ele? – falei surpresa.

- Sim, ele deve está brigando com a Tânia. – ela deduziu.

- Mesmo assim, não é assunto nosso, vamos? – pedi mais uma vez.

- Não, não! Quero saber o motivo da briga. – ela falou e começou a caminhar para mais perto.

Ela puxou minha mão e eu me vi obrigada a acompanhar. Andamos devagar para não chamar a atenção dos dois e paramos atrás de um carrinho de limpeza que estava ali.

- Olhe Tânia, isso não é motivo para você fazer esse escândalo. – Edward falou entre os dentes.

- Como não? Você passou a aula toda com ela. – Tânia o acusou com o dedo em seu rosto.

Vi Edward ficar um pouco vermelho de raiva.

- Eu já disse que não tem nada entre NÓS! – ele gritou a última palavra fazendo-a se afastar um pouco.

- Eu não quero saber. – ela respirou fundo. – Não quero ver você perto dela nunca mais, o seu lugar é ao meu lado. – ela disse autoritária.

- Como? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você me ouviu bem. – ela respondeu.

- Eu só posso está louco. Nunca que eu vou deixar de falar com as pessoas por sua causa Tânia. – ele respondeu rispidamente.

- Se não deixar de falar com aquela esquisitinha nosso namoro está acabado. – ela disse bem séria.

Até então não sabia de quem eles estavam falando, mas quando a loira burra falou "esquisitinha" a ficha caiu.

Eu era o motivo da briga.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela estava se matando de rir já tinha até a mão em sua barriga.

- Para, eles vão escutar. – cochichei para ela.

- Mas é muito engraçado. Eles estão brigando por sua causa. – ela cochichou de volta.

- Eu sei. Estou tão surpresa quanto você. – arregalei meus olhos. – Mas vamos sair daqui antes que eles nos vejam.

- Certo, já estou satisfeita. – Alice balançou a cabeça.

Mas antes que pudéssemos ir embora ouvimos Edward falar.

- Não vou deixar de falar com ela por sua causa e, aliás, esse namoro nunca foi sério. – ele respondeu mais sério do que nunca.

- Como não? Foi você que tirou minha virgindade. – ela quase gritou.

- Sua virgindade? – ele riu, não, ele gargalhou. – Você não era virgem porque eu vi um vídeo seu... Com Tyler. – Edward se aproximou dela. – Então não me venha com essa virgemzinha. – ele debochou.

A cara de Tânia era de puro horror já a minha e da Alice era de pura surpresa.

- Como você descobriu? Quem te mostrou? – ela perguntava desesperada.

- Me mandaram um e-mail ontem à noite. – ele falou com ira nos olhos.

- Era por isso que ele estava quase derrubando as coisas lá em casa. – Alice falou para si mesma.

Deixei para lá e continuei a escutar a conversa.

- Um e-mail? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim. E uma coisa muito legal. – ele disse com sarcasmo.

- Quem... Quem te mandou? – ela gaguejou enquanto dava um passo para trás.

- Não interessa. – ele se aproximou dela. – Não interessa quem mandou e que eu vi que você é uma vagabunda que fica dando pra todo mundo. – o rosto de Edward estava tão vermelho e ele falou com tanta raiva que até eu me encolhi um pouco.

Alice estava com um sorriso grande no rosto e só faltava pular.

- Edward isso é mentira. – ela tentou tocar no rosto dele.

- Pára com isso. – ele tirou a mão dela de perto. – Quer saber? Não vou falar mais nada, porque você não merece. – ele se virou, andou um pouco e se voltou para Tânia novamente. – E não se preocupe, está tudo acabado! – e saiu.

Eu estava chocada!

Não sabia que algum dia eu iria presenciar uma cena como essa. Alice não conseguia ficar muito parada e estava pulando mesmo agachada.

Não conseguia falar muito e vendo isso agora muito menos. Alice começou a me puxar para sair de perto de Tânia que ainda estava chorando.

- Aí meu Deus! Você viu aquilo? – Alice me perguntou.

- Se eu vi? Ainda estou tentando assimilar tudo. – respondi.

- Bem que eu estava achando estranho. Edward nunca foi de ficar muito calado e pensativo e ontem ele foi ao extremo, nem respondia minhas perguntas. – Alice falava.

- Estou preocupada com seu irmão. – falei para ela.

- Por quê? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Porque deve ser barra pegar a namorada o traindo e ainda ver o vídeo do dito cujo. – eu respondi.

- Do dito cujo? – Alice falou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. – Mas também estou preocupada com ele, nunca o vi com tanta raiva assim. – completou.

- Imagino, eu que nunca fui próxima dele e nunca nos demos o vi assim. – respondi.

Estávamos chegando ao auditório e escutávamos uma música baixinha, tocada no piano. Aproximamo-nos mais e a música ficava cada vez mais alta. Era linda! Não tinha letra ou não deveria ter, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser linda.

Chegamos à porta do auditório e vimos que estava lá era o nada mais nada menos que Edward Cullen. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo concentrado em tocar a música. Lindo, quer dizer, linda a música, mas ele também estava não posso mentir.

Alice parou e se virou para mim.

- Está entregue! – ela falou. – Vai dormir em minha casa hoje? – perguntou-me.

- Não sei Alice, tenho que falar com Charlie. – respondi.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ela deu um tapinha no ar. – Bom, já vou indo. Ah! Mais uma coisa: Não conte nada o que ouvimos. Esqueça de tudo e deixe que eu fale com ele, tudo bem? – Alice me pediu, ou melhor, exigiu.

- Tudo bem Alice. Não falaria nada de qualquer maneira. – me defendi.

Ela sorriu.

- Certo, então até mais. – ela me deu um abraço. – E não se esqueça: Minha casa, hoje! Peça para o Edward te levar. – ela falou maliciosa e jogou uma piscadela.

Quando eu ia retrucar ela já estava longe e eu não queria gritar. Revirei meus olhos.

Voltei-me de novo para Edward e ele ainda estava concentrado, mas tinha parado de tocar, só estava olhando para o nada. Caminhei até ele tentando não chamar muita atenção e tinha conseguido subir até o palco sem Edward perceber. Ele estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que nem me ouviu chegar por trás dele.

Parei a um passo dele e me abaixei até chegar perto de seu ouvido.

- Um dólar por seus pensamentos. – sussurrei fazendo-o se sobre-sair.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Uhmm... Você não vai querer saber. – ele me disse depois do pequeno susto.

- Por quê? – perguntei enquanto sentava ao seu lado no baquinho do piano.

- Não é nada demais. – ele respondeu e eu vi que tinha muita seriedade em seus olhos.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendida. Tinha feito uma promessa para Alice.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada. – ele me respondeu com fúria. – Vamos mudar de assunto. – ele exigiu.

- Certo, estou vendo que você não quer tocar no assunto. – respondi enquanto levantava as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Então quer começar a tentar fazer a música?

- Acho que sim... Não sei. Não estou com muita paciência. – ele me olhou pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

- Oh! Tudo bem. – balancei meus ombros. – Quer ouvir alguma das minhas músicas para ter alguma idéia? – perguntei.

- Sim, acho que assim vou saber como podemos começar. – ele respondeu. Assenti.

Levantei-me e fui pegar minha bolsa que tinha deixado no meio do palco. Abri-a e peguei meu caderninho com algumas músicas que ainda não tinha feito a melodia completa.

Voltei para o seu lado.

- Você me cede o piano por um momento, Senhor? – brinquei para ver se ele melhorava.

Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não ia até seus olhos.

- Claro. – respondeu e se levantou.

- Ah não, Edward! – exclamei já farta.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Assim não dá. Você não combina com essa cara. – disse.

- Que cara?

- Essa de chateado, sério, pensativo... Eu não sei. Mas você não é desse jeito. – respondi me explicando.

- Me desculpe, mas hoje não foi um dos melhores dias para mim. – ele riu minimamente.

- Tudo bem! Vou deixar passar. – os meus olhos estavam com fendas.

- Quem sabe se você cantar para mim eu não melhore? – ele insinuou.

- Vamos ver, mas se você ficar assim por mais tempo eu vou embora. – apontei o dedo para ele. – É drama demais para minha pequena vida. – coloquei minha mão em minha cabeça e fiz uma cara de sofredora.

Ele riu mais verdadeiramente agora.

- Você hein, esquisitinha. – ele brincou comigo.

- Agora sim. – sorri para ele.

- Vai cantar pra mim ou não?

- Claro Monsenhor.

Então me virei para o piano e comecei a tocar.

**Música: A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover.****(/watch?v=MFtaSNiGWuc&feature=related )**

**Your fingertips across my skin,**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind,**

**Images**

**You sang me Spanish lullabies,**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**

**Clever trick.**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

**We walked along a crowded street,**

**You took my hand and danced with me,**

**Images**

**And when you left you kissed my lips,**

**You told you'd never, ever forget these images**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

**I cannot go to the ocean**

**Cannot drive the streets at night**

**Cannot wake up in the morning**

**Without you on my mind**

**So you're gone and I'm haunted**

**I'll bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it that easy to walk**

**Right in and out of my life?**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**almost lovers always do**

Cantei olhando somente para o piano no começo só que Edward mantinha um olhar tão penetrante em mim que ardia minha pele. Não agüentei por muito tempo e o olhei nos olhos. Vi tristeza em seus olhos e aquilo me machucou de um jeito que não sei explicar, mas não era uma tristeza do tipo "acabei de terminar meu namoro" e sim por ter sido traído.

Ele prestava tanta atenção à letra da música que parecia que estava tentando decorá-la, guardá-la.

Eu já estava terminando de tocar quando tirei meus olhos dos dele e me voltei para o piano, não conseguia olhá-lo outra vez, a minha timidez foi maior.

Ficamos, um tempo, calados.

- É linda. – ele quebrou o silencio.

- Uhmm, obrigada! – sorri meio sem jeito.

- Não tem o que agradecer. – ele me sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado. – Você sabe que ótima compositora e uma excelente cantora também. – ele me empurrou levemente com seu ombro.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Mesmo assim. – falei olhando-o.

Ele sorriu lindamente.

- Achei linda a música, mas não acha muito sofrimento para Carlisle e Esme? – me perguntou hesitante.

- Também acho, eles são tão lindos juntos. – suspirei. – Mas é só para ter uma idéia. Então?

- Decidi que quero algo assim, bem calmo, romântico, bem meus pais. – ele riu.

- Bem seus pais. – eu ri.

Edward olhou no relógio e assobiou.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora senão vamos acabar presos aqui outra vez. – ele me falou e quase dei um pulo.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntei já juntando minhas coisas.

- Faz mais ou menos uma hora. – ele me disse.

- Será que os portões estão abertos? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Acho que sim, eles não costumam fechar rápido assim. – ele falou despreocupado.

Assenti.

Andamos rapidamente até a saída e ainda bem que estava aberta, não estava preparada para ficar mais uma vez trancafiada com Edward aqui nessa escola. Saímos e quando vi que Edward estava a caminho do seu carro falei:

- Edward? – o chamei.

- Sim? – ele se virou para mim.

- Uhmm, eu vou dormir na sua casa, porque Alice mandou – eu revirei meus olhos –, e se você quiser começar a pensar na música lá... – deixei a frase morrer.

- Claro, é uma ótima idéia. – ele sorriu. – Porque você não vem comigo logo? – perguntou-me.

- Não quero deixar o meu carro aqui. – fiz uma careta.

- Então faz assim, eu vou com você até a sua casa, você deixa seu carro lá e nós vamos para minha. – ele sugeriu.

- Pode ser! – sorri.

- Então ta. – ele abriu um sorriso grande e lindo como se tivesse ganhado um presente.

Caminhei até meu carro e parti para minha casa sendo acompanhada por Edward no seu carro atrás de mim. Cheguei a minha casa, coloquei o meu carro na garagem e subi para o meu quarto.

Arrumei uma bolsa com roupas e peguei o meu pen drive, onde tinha todas as minhas músicas preferidas e letras das minhas composições.

Desci as escadas quase correndo, para não levar um tombo, fui até a cozinha e deixei um bilhete para Charlie na geladeira. Saí de casa e fui de encontro ao carro de Edward.

- Desculpa a demora. – falei assim que entrei.

- Não tem problema. – ele sorriu pra mim – Pronta?

- Sim, tudo pronto. – sorri para ele.

Então partimos para a casa dos Cullen.

Enquanto percorríamos a distancia entre a minha casa até dele ficamos conversando sobre algumas apresentações da aula de teatro e rimos quando ele comentou o quanto a Tânia tinha sido ruim. Fiquei meio apreensiva quando ele tocou no assunto Tânia por que não sabia se ele iria ficar triste ou com raiva, mas ele me surpreendeu, outra vez, só tirando sarro da cara dela, o que me deixou aliviada.

Chegamos à casa dos Cullen e ele colocou o carro na garagem. Ele foi mais rápido que eu e abriu a porta para mim.

- Cavalheirismo? – levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Sempre fui assim. – ele deu de ombros.

- Não comigo. – falei baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

- Claro que não, você é esquisitinha demais. – ele riu e eu bati em seu braço. – Ai! Isso dói.

- Que bom! – eu disse saindo de perto dele e fazendo cara feia.

Ele riu alto.

- Não fica assim. – ele fez uma voz como se tivesse falando com um bebê. – Se não eu coloco você de castigo no escuro.

- Hahaha... Você é tão engraçado. – revirei meus olhos.

- Sei que sou. – ele se gabou. – Agora vamos subir.

- Idiota. – resmunguei.

Ele riu.

Subimos para a sala de estar e Alice já estava ali esperando por nós dois.

- Até que fim. – ela reclamou. – Já não agüentava esperar mais.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Menos Alice. – Edward falou. – Nem demoramos assim.

- Não vou falar nada para você Edward. – Alice disse séria. – Agora Bella suba já para o meu quarto que eu quero experimentar uma coisa em você. – ela falou feito uma mãe.

Fiquei com medo dessa baixinha.

- Menos Alice. – repeti as palavras de Edward.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas.

- Que anã chata. – resmunguei.

Edward que ainda estava na sala riu.

Era melhor não deixar a baixinha esperando então subi logo para o quarto dela. Assim que cheguei ao seu quarto vi o meu maior pesadelo.

Tinha uma montanha de roupas em cima da cama dela e uma mala enorme só para maquiagem.

Tremi com medo de Alice.

- Ai não Alice. – resmunguei.

- Ai sim Bella. – ela rebateu. – Você precisa de uma reforma urgente no seu guarda-roupa e eu fiz algumas roupas especialmente para você, então não reclama.

- Alice. – choraminguei.

- Vamos, nada de manha. – ela foi até a porta e fechou.

.

Quando entrei no quarto dela ia dar quatro horas da tarde e ela só veio terminar quando ia dar sete horas da noite.

Estava mais cansada do que quando minha mãe tinha idéia de fazer academia e me levava junto!

- Alice, não já chega? – fiz a mesma pergunta durante os últimos vinte minutos.

- Bella pára de ser chata. – ela me respondeu enfezada.

- Não sei por que me deixei convencer por você. – resmunguei.

- Você deixou porque sabe que **eu**sou a melhor para te arrumar. – ela se gabou.

- Não sei se é verdade. – brinquei com ela e ela puxou meu cabelo. – Ai, está bem, você é a melhor.

- Bem melhor agora. – ela arrumou mais um pouco mais o meu cabelo e então disse: – Pronta! Agora veja como eu sou a melhor.

Levantei-me da cadeira cor-de-rosa dela e caminhei até o espelho de corpo todo que tinha na porta do seu closet.

Eu estava... Linda! Não tinha como mentir.

Alice tinha alisado mais os meus cabelos da raiz e nas pontas tinha realçado mais os meus cachos, meus olhos estavam marcados de preto deixando ele mais brilhantes, minha boca tinha somente um gloss rosa clarinho. A minha roupa não era nada extravagante como ela queria, já que eu não tinha deixado, era só uma calça skinny preta, uma blusinha com alguns brilhos e a Torre Eiffel, uma ankle boot e um colar simples.

Tinha adorado, não era nada extravagante, mas muito bonito.

- Estou bonita Alice, como conseguiu? – perguntei boba.

- Você é linda Bella, só que não se olha no espelho. – ele sorriu angelicalmente. – E outra, sou muito boa mesmo.

Eu ri alto.

- Tão modesta. – virei-me para o espelho novamente. – Agora, para quê toda essa arrumação? – perguntei desconfiada.

- É que eu queria que você gravasse um vídeo da minha música predileta. – ela deu de ombros.

- E para fazer isso precisava disso tudo? – apontei para mim.

- Lógico! Eu vou postar no Youtube. – ela disse com se fosse obvio.

- Como assim? – arregalei meus olhos. – Você sabe que não gosto muito de ficar colocando esses vídeos na internet, acho meio idiota. – resmunguei.

- Eu sei Bells, mas faça esse favorzinho por mim, por favor? – então ela fez a carinha de cachorro pidão que caiu do caminhão da mudança.

Não tinha como resistir!

Olhei para baixo não querendo ver aqueles olhos marejados, mas não consegui agüentar muito por ela deu um passo para mais perto e eu juro que vi cair uma lágrima.

- Isso não é justo, Alice. – disse quase cedendo.

- É sim, eu vou te ajudar com a parada da aposta e você faz esse vídeo para mim. – ela disse com a carinha ainda.

- Está bem! – cedi respirando fundo, então eu a vi desfazer sua carinha e abrir um sorriso enorme.

- Ai, brigada Bells. – ela não parava de pular. – Você é a melhor.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – revirei meus olhos para aquela baixinha. – Então a música que você vai querer é aquela do filme não é?

- Sim, lógico! – ela pulou mais algumas vezes. – Agora vamos lá para a sala de música. – ela saiu me puxando.

Saímos do seu quarto e quando estávamos descendo as escadas trombamos com Edward. Ele mantinha seus olhos nos pés, mas quando percebeu que nós duas estávamos descendo seus olhos foram subindo.

O interessante foi que quando ele foi subindo seus olhos pelo corpo pude perceber que tinha engolido em seco e que ele demorou um pouco mais em minhas pernas e para só depois subir até meus olhos.

Alice tinha percebido isso, pois estava com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Então Ed, o que acha da Bella? – ela perguntou olhando-o.

- Uhmm, normal. – ele tentou aparentar indiferença, mas eu via algo em seus olhos.

- Normal? – Alice ficou com raiva. – Ela não pode está só normal. – então ela me fez dar uma voltinha. – Então o que acha? – repetiu divertida.

Quando voltei a olhá-lo ele ainda mantinha sua fachada, mas seus olhos pareciam está pegando fogo.

- Gostosa... Quer dizer... – ele respirou fundo. – Ela está muito bonita Alice. – Edward terminou de falar e já estava subindo.

- Menos mal. Agora vamos Bella. – ela saiu me puxando novamente.

Então quando passei ao lado de Edward eu juro ter ouvido "Assim não sei como vou agüentar!", mas quando eu fui olhá-lo ele já estava entrando em seu quarto.

Fui até a sala de música junto com Alice me explicando como queria o vídeo.

Ela era muito exigente!

Quando chegamos à sala vi um piano lindo, brilhoso e branco. O da escola também era lindo, mas aquele era mais, tenho que dizer.

Eu não parava de olhar para o piano então Alice teve que chamar atenção várias vezes. Ela me explicou tudo em detalhes e pediu para eu não esquecer nada.

Eu juro solenemente nunca mais deixar Alice fazer isso comigo! Não tinha ninguém que agüentasse.

Então ela decidiu começar. Sentei-me ao piano e alisei a sua tampa como um carinho.

- É agora. – ela olhou pela câmera mais uma vez. – Não se esqueça do que eu te disse Bella.

- Eu sei Alice, não vou esquecer. – revirei meus olhos. Abri a tampa e preparei para tocar.

- Certo. – então ela disse alto – Ação!

**Música:****Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles (/watch?v=Sg0CeRog-yQ )**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I´m home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**´Cause you know I´d walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**It´s always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder**

**If you ever**

**Think of me**

**´Cause everything´s so wrong**

**And I don´t belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious memories**

**´Cause I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**´Cause you know I´d walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**Tonight**

**And I, I**

**Don´t want to let you know**

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

**I, I**

**Don´t want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don´t...**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I´m home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Would pass us by**

**´Cause you know I´d walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**´Cause you know I´d walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could**

**Just hold you**

**Tonight**

**Do you think time**

A música era bonita, mas tinha umas partes que eu acabava lembrando do filme e ficava com muita vontade de rir então eu olhava para o rosto sério de Alice que me recompunha.

Mas era engraçado!

Fiz tudo que ela tinha me dito para fazer e tenho uma vaga lembrança do vídeo clipe da música e tudo que eu fazia durante o nosso vídeo era parecido com ele só que com um toque de Alice.

Foi engraçado e de vez em quando eu não conseguia reprimir um sorriso, ainda bem que a baixinha não reclamou.

Quando eu já estava perto de terminar ela foi aproximando a câmera para mim e então eu toquei a última nota do piano deixando ecoar pela sala até desaparecer para depois levantar minha cabeça e dar um singelo sorriso.

Então Alice grita:

- CORTA!

* * *

**Oiii meus caros leitores!**

**Como estamos nesse sábado? Bom,muita gente deverá sair hoje,mas como não tinha nenhum plano vou ficar por aqui mesmo com minhas fanfics. Forever alone! hahaha, brinks!**

**Enfim, gostaram do capítulo de hoje? Muito legal,não? Eu amei escreve-lo. O que acharam dessa briga do Edward com a Tânia? Meu Deus! Agora imaginem a Tânia cantando "I kissed a girl". Fail! **

**Quero agradecer muito para quem me deixou review do capítulo passado e vou logo avisando que sou irei voltar a postar aqui quando passar de 100 reviews, vamos lá gente, não vai matar ninguém e me deixa tão feliz! Então, estarei esperando pelas reviews de vocês e se conseguirmos isso até amanhã eu já posto de novo, pois o capitulo já está prontinho para vocês! =D**

**Bom, é isso por hoje. Bom final de semana!**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**

**P.S.: ME MANDEM SUAS MÚSICAS PREFERIDAS! ELAS PODEM APARECER AQUI EM PPM. ;D**


	3. Presos pelo karaoke

**Bella Pov.**

**21 de Outubro, Quarta-feira. 2° dia de trabalho. **

- Bella. – escuto alguém me chamar.

Não respondi para ver se a pessoa me deixava em paz.

- Bella? – me sacudiram. – Acorda!

- Não. – resmunguei.

Estava tão bom o meu soninho que eu não queria nem pensar em sair daquela cama confortável.

- Vamos Bella. – reconheci a voz de Alice. – Assim vamos nos atrasar. – ela deu um tapa na minha bunda.

- Ai! – reclamei e abri só um olho. – Que coisa mais chata é você.

- Eu sei que sou, mas você tem que acordar e ir se arrumar AGORA! – ela falou impaciente.

- Está bem, mamãe. – me desenrolei do lençol e sai da cama.

Alice já estava mexendo na bolsa que eu tinha trago, atrás de uma roupa "decente" como ela fala.

- Ai, Bella, você não trouxe nenhuma roupa que eu te dei? – ela perguntou indignada.

- Alice, aquelas roupas são muito chiques para se usar no colégio. – respondi enquanto me espreguiçava.

- Nada disso. Aquelas roupas são da última coleção e tenho certeza que todas as barangas de lá iam te invejar. – ela disse enquanto saia do quarto. – Agora vá tomar banho enquanto eu procuro uma roupa _decente_ para você usar.

Eu só fiz revirar os olhos. Aquela baixinha era impossível!

Caminhei para o banheiro que tinha no quarto e decidi tomar uma ducha que era mais rápido. Levei meus cabelos com o xampu que tinha trazido, de morango, e me ensaboei.

Assim que terminei o meu banho ouvi a porta do quarto sendo aberta então saí só de toalha pensando que era Alice.

Ledo engano. Quando abro a porta do banheiro me deparo com um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas olhando diretamente para mim. Meu susto foi tão grande que fechei a porta do banheiro muito rápido.

- Edward! – exclamei, ainda com a porta fechada. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Me de-desculpe, Bella. – ele respondeu com uma voz levemente alterada. – Não sabia que estaria ainda trocando de roupa, pois bati na porta e ninguém respondeu então pensei que tinha descido já.

Respirei fundo para acalmar um pouco meu coração.

- Ok! – respondi mais controlada. – E o que você queria?

- Ahn, eu queria te chamar para ver uma música que acabei tendo uma idéia no meio da noite. – ele me explicou mais calmo também.

- Certo! – eu abri só um pouco a porta. – Me dê só vinte minutos que eu já desço. – pedi com meu rosto ainda corado.

- Ah, ok! – ele se virou rapidamente e balançou a cabeça. Deu dois passos em direção a porta e se voltou para mim. – Aliás, você tem belas pernas. – me elogiou e saiu.

Se eu já estava corada? Agora que tinha ficado mesmo.

Como assim Edward Cullen vem até o "meu" quarto, me pega quase nua e ainda fala que tenho pernas bonitas? Eu só devo estar sonhando alguma coisa muito louca.

Mas o mais estranho foi eu ter ficado quente com isso. É melhor deixar para lá e me focar em Alice que estava falando alguma coisa.

- Bella? – ela me chamou.

- Oi! – respondi voltando do meu quase surto.

- Porque você está só com a cabeça do lado de fora e totalmente corada? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

Rapidamente abri a porta me lembrando onde eu estava.

- Não... é que... – eu não sabia o que falar. – _!_ – soltei de uma vez abaixando minha cabeça.

- Como? – ela se virou para mim. – Não entendi o que você falou.

- O Edward veio aqui no quarto e quase me vê pelada. – repeti mais devagar.

Eu esperava de tudo, cara de "OMG!", risos, menos gritinhos e pulinhos.

- Sério que ele veio aqui? – ela perguntou como se uma coisa muito linda e romântica.

- Sim. – franzi minha sobrancelha. – Mas porque você está assim?

- Não é nada. – ela fez uma cara que estava aprontando.

- Não, pode me dizer agora! – exigi.

- Dizer o que? – ela se virou para cama novamente. – Não tenho nada para falar, aliás, você que tem algo para me contar.

- Tipo?

- O que Edward veio fazer aqui?

- Ele só me pediu para ir ver uma música que ele fez, nada de mais. – respondi logo, sabia que não dá para se esconder algo de Alice Cullen.

- Uhmm... – ela passou a mão do queixo. – Bom muito bom!

- Alice, o que você está aprontando? – acusei.

- Eu? Nada. – ela fez a cara de inocente. – Agora vá vestir essa roupa. – ela me entregou várias peças de roupa e saiu do quarto.

Coloquei as roupas separadas em cima da cama e fui até a minha mochila pegar uma langerie. A roupa até que não estava tão extravagante quanto das outras vezes, era só uma saia cintura alta meio college azul, uma blusa baby-look branca, uma sapatilha cinza e um casaco também branco. Estava bonita e nem tão extravagante assim ao mesmo tempo, bem minha cara.

Terminado de me vestir peguei minha bolsa do colégio e desci até a cozinha. Chegando a cozinha vi uma pessoa que estava com muita saudade.

- Bells. – ele gritou vindo me abraçar.

- Ar... Emmett... Preciso de ar. – falei com dificuldade já que ele me abraçava muito forte.

- Ah sim, me desculpe. – ele riu. – Como está? – me perguntou formalmente.

- O que houve com você? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Como assim?

- Está formal.

Ele gargalhou, muito.

- Foi mamãe que pediu que eu fosse educado e não te deixasse com vergonha. – ele balançou os ombros.

- Sei, mas isso não combina com você. – passei um braço por sua cintura.

Ele riu de novo.

- Mas me conta como está indo com o negocio da música? – ele me perguntou enquanto me guiava até a cozinha.

- Está indo muito bem, vou para Julliard. – respondi quando entrávamos na cozinha.

- Julliard? – ele me olhou espantado.

- Sim! – sorri.

- Parabéns! – ele me abraçou forte novamente.

- Emmett. – gemi.

- Parei! – ele gargalhou da minha cara vermelha e se afastou.

Só então percebi que a família Cullen toda estava presente na cozinha e estavam olhando para mim e Emmett com um sorriso, menos, é claro, Edward.

Edward não parecia estar emburrado só pensativo. Estranho, ainda mais porque de todas às vezes eu tinha dormido aqui ele sempre evitava ficar no mesmo espaço junto comigo, para evitar brigas.

- Bella? – Esme me chamou.

- Uhm, oi! – sorri envergonhada por ficar divagando no meio da cozinha.

- Venha se sentar para tomar o seu café, querida. – ela sorriu amavelmente.

Fiz o que ela pediu e me sentei ao lado de Alice na mesa. Estava um pouco envergonhada, mas quando Emmett começou a me contar sobre como estava sendo a faculdade relaxei mais.

Carlisle não estava à mesa, deveria ter ido para o hospital cedo, e Esme não saia da frente do fogão já que Emmett não parava de pedir mais panquecas. Alice sempre perguntando se seu irmão tinha trago alguma coisa para ela e Edward sempre calado, olhando diretamente para seu prato até que do nada ele se levantou.

- Uhmm, eu vou indo. – disse ele meio apressado. – Você vai comigo, Alice?

- Não, pode deixar maninho, vou com meu carro hoje. – ela respondeu sorrindo lindamente.

- Está bem! – ele deu alguns passos em direção à saída para então parar. – Bella?

- Sim? – olhei para ele.

- Tinha quase esquecido. – ele sorriu e parecia mais calmo. – Você não poderia ir comigo logo? Assim eu lhe mostraria aquela coisa. – ele disse olhando sugestivamente para sua mãe.

- Ah, sim, claro! – me levantei rapidamente. – Esme, estava tudo uma delicia. Muito obrigada! – agradeci.

- De nada querida, mas porque vão tão apressados assim? – ela perguntou olhando desconfiada para nós.

- Uma aposta.

- Um trabalho.

Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma aposta ou um trabalho? – perguntou Emmett sorrindo.

- Uma aposta para ver quem faz mais rápido um trabalho do colégio. – eu respondi rapidamente não deixando Edward nos entregar mais.

- É isso! – ele concordou.

- Certo, então! – Esme sorriu.

- Tchau mãe! – ele falou já andando.

- Tchau para todos. – falei e peguei minha bolsa. – Alice mais tarde eu venho pegar minhas coisas. – avisei.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse.

Então caminhei em direção a garagem.

- O que foi aquilo? – eu sussurrei para ele.

- Eu sei, quase descobriram. – ele falou baixo também.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Vamos logo! – mandei.

Ele assentiu e foi até o lugar do motorista.

.

Estávamos no auditório e eu esperava Edward achar a partitura com a música que ele tinha feito.

O caminho casa-colégio no carro dele foi bem tranqüilo até. Conversamos nada de muito importante e algumas vezes ele me perguntava coisas bobas, como "Qual sua cor favorita?" ou "Um filme que você gosta?", esses tipos de coisas.

Achei estranho, mas não comentei nada já que ele estava me tratando super bem e eu não quero e nem queria estragar esse clima de "amizade" que estava rolando.

Não sei se ele só estava me tratando bem porque eu o ajudaria com a música para os pais dele ou se Edward bateu de vez com a cabeça e viu que eu sou uma pessoa também e passou a me tratar bem.

Uhm, de qualquer maneira eu estava gostando daquele seu novo comportamento e até conseguia rir de suas piadas, mesmo que sendo bobas.

- Achei! – ele disse e levantou os braços em agradecimento.

- Até que fim. – cruzei os braços. – Já estava mofando aqui de tanto esperar. – brinquei com ele, sorrindo logo depois.

- Hahaha... – fingiu um riso. – Você é _tão_ocupada que não pode esperar um minuto direito? – perguntou presunçoso.

- Claro meu amigo. – ajeitei minha blusa. – Sou uma mulher muito ocupada para seu interesse viu?

Olhei para ele séria, mas depois não nos agüentamos começamos a rir muito.

- Certo, mas me amostre como é a música, não posso me atrasar. – disse depois que olhei em meu relógio.

- Claro! – ele sorriu. – Você pode tocar o piano?

- Sim, por quê?

- Eu queria que me acompanhasse enquanto toco no violão. – ele disse já indo buscar um violão preto para ele.

- Tudo bem, você só tem que me dá a partitura para eu me localizar na música. – pedi.

- Claro. – ele respondeu e me entregou a partitura para depois se sentar em um banquinho. – Ah, você vai ter que cantar também.

- Ahn? – olhei para ele.

- É que eu meio que fiz para uma mulher cantar também como um dueto. – ele respondeu.

- Tudo bem. – eu sorri para ele. – É só me dar a "deixa". – pedi e ele assentiu.

Então ele começou a tocar.

**Música: Brian en delta - almost here****(/watch?v=2ZwL7kwRXM8)**

**Did I hear you right**

**'cause I thought you said**

**Let's think it over**

**You have been my life**

**And I never planned**

**Growing old without you**

**Shadows bleeding through the light**

**Where the love once shined so bright**

**Came without a reason**

**Don't let go on us tonight**

**Love's not always black and white**

**Haven't I always loved you?**

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough**

**And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'cause you're only almost here**

**I would change the world**

**If I had a chance**

**Oh won't you let me**

**Treat me like a child**

**Throw your arms around me**

**Oh please protect me**

**Bruised and battered by your words**

**Dazed and shattered how it hurts**

**Haven't I always loved you**

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough**

**And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'cause you're only almost here**

**Bruised and battered by your words**

**Dazed and shattered now it hurts**

**Haven't I always loved you**

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**Well I never knew how far behind i?d left you**

**And when I hold you your almost here**

**Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted**

**And now I'm with you I'm close to tears**

**'cause I know I'm almost here**

**Only almost here**

Nunca me senti tão bem em cantar uma música com outra pessoa quanto eu me senti agora cantando com Edward essa música.

Ele tinha me dado todas as deixas para não perder o começo da minha parte e sempre sorria quando eu o olhava cantando.

Eu estava encantada!

A música era linda, o cantor era lindo e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Meu coração estava rápido e forte dentro do meu peito, mas logo se acalmando, parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona.

- Então... O que achou? – ele perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Oi? – eu ainda estava meio perdida entre o caminho dos olhos deles até sua boca.

- O que você achou da música, Bella? – ele repetiu e eu vi que estava um pouco nervoso.

- Ah, desculpa! – balancei minha cabeça para ver se tirava a imagem de seus olhos verdes da minha cabeça. – A música é linda.

Ele colocou o violão do lado e veio até o banquinho do piano.

- Mesmo? – me perguntou.

- Mesmo! – eu sorri para ele. – É meio triste, mas eu gosto.

- Que bom! – ele riu. – Estava com medo de você me dizer que a música era uma porcaria.

- Por que eu diria isso? – perguntei espantada.

- Porque você é a Star da escola, lembra? – ele riu.

- É pode ser, mas sua música não estar uma porcaria. – eu disse.

Levantei-me do piano e caminhei até as cadeiras do auditório para pegar minha bolsa.

- Mas então, você acha boa para contar para meus pais? – ele me perguntou quando já estava ao meu lado.

- Eu não sei! – pensei um pouco e depois me virei para ele. – Eu realmente não sei, mas não sinto que seja essa música para cantar para eles.

Edward pegou sua bolsa e foi indo até a saída do auditório comigo.

- É, também não acho que seja ideal para meus pais. – ele sorriu.

Chagamos até o corredor que já estava lotado.

- Então vamos fazer assim: sábado você pode ir até minha casa? – perguntei enquanto ajeitava minha mochila em meus ombros.

- Claro, acho que não tenho nada marcado em minha agenda. – ele brincou.

Eu ri.

- Está certo então. Sábado às 10 horas esteja em minha casa. – apontei o dedo para ele. – E nada de atrasos, pois temos muito trabalho para fazer.

- Sim senhora. – ele bateu continência.

E eu ri de novo.

- Ok! – eu disse.

- Ok! – ele repetiu.

Então nos viramos cada um para seu lado e eu parti para minha aula, mas sem deixar de olhar para trás e vê-lo caminhando em direção aos seus amigos.

.

Estava em minha aula de História e assistia o professor contar quais tinham sido as conseqüências da 1° Guerra Mundial.

Chato!

Até que um papel voou para minha cabeça e caiu em meu colo. Olhei para os lados atrás do infeliz que tinha jogado aquilo em mim e vi Jéssica acenar pra eu ler o que tinha lá.

Abri o papel amassado e me deparei com sua letra bem feminina e cheio que corações. Bem Jéssica!

"_Bella me espera depois que o sinal tocar, temos que resolver o trabalho da aula de teatro. Jess."_

O trabalho! Estava tão ocupada e empolgada em ajudar Edward com a música dele que acabei esquecendo esse detalhe. Ainda bem que ela me lembrou, não queria perder para ele e pagar aquela vergonha.

Não mesmo!

Peguei minha caneta e respondi seu bilhete. _"Claro, já tinha me esquecido dele!"_

Amassei o papel e joguei rapidamente para ela quando o professor se virou para escrever no quadro, só que sendo Isabella Swan eu não podia me safar dessa sem me acidentar então quando joguei o papel perdi o equilíbrio na cadeira e cai no chão.

Todos riram, até o professor! O pior, eu estava de saia! Vergonha total.

- Você está bem, Srta. Swan? – o professor veio me ajudar a levantar, mas ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Estou sim, professor. Obrigada! – me sentei novamente.

- Mas o que foi isso? – ele me perguntou.

- Acho que estou madura demais e acabei caindo. – falei baixo e ele ouviu soltando uma risada.

- Certo! – ele caminhou para sua mesa. – Continuando...

Então ele começou a falar outra vez.

Eu, muito corada, não tirei meus olhos do meu caderno e de vez em quando ouvia alguém ainda rindo de mim.

Vergonha total! +1

A aula seguiu tranqüila até que o sinal bateu e todos os alunos correram para o corredor. É acho que não sou a única que não gosta de História.

Ajeitei minhas coisas calmamente enquanto esperava Jéssica vim até a mim.

- Então, Bella, temos que ver quais as músicas nós colocaremos juntas para a apresentação. – ela caminhava ao meu lado para sair da sala.

- Pois é! – sorri para ela. – Quase tinha me esquecido da apresentação. Não podemos fazer feio minha imagem está em jogo.

- Como assim? – ela me perguntou confusa.

Quando eu ia responder a ela escuto uma voz nojenta gritar meu nome. Tânia Denali.

- Lá vem a coisa ruim. – resmunguei para Jéssica. – Olá Tânia! – falei com um sorriso forçado.

- Não me venha com essa. – ela parou na minha frente junto com seu bando de cachorrinhas, quer dizer, de amigas.

- Então ta! – disse cruzando os braços. – O que você quer comigo?

- Estou preocupada com o trabalho de teatro que temos que fazer e já que você será a capitão...

- Capitã! – cortei para lhe corrigir.

- Que? – é muito burra mesmo. – Que seja, então como é nossa **capitã** eu quero saber o que você tem em mente. – ela falou com desgosto.

- Bom, eu estava agora mesmo tentando resolver isso com a Jéssica. – disse. – Mas como não temos muito tempo, já que a próxima aula é amanhã.

- Eu sei. – Jéssica se manifestou. – Estava pensando em fazer uma mistura de Beyoncé com outra coisa, porque Beyonce é **A** diva! – ela falava empolgada.

- Legal sua idéia Jess. – Tânia concordou.

Milagre!

- Também gostei! – sorri. – Já sei! Tânia e Jéssica como vocês são líderes de torcida porque não pensam em uma coreografia e eu faço a mistura das músicas, tenho as músicas perfeitas para fazer. – propus.

Todas sorriram.

- Claro. – Jéssica e Tânia disseram juntas.

- Mas, por favor, nada de passos muitos pornográficos. – pedi, quase implorei.

- Está me chamando de puta, Swan? – Tânia perguntou já com raiva.

- Claro que não. – falei com sarcasmo.

- Acho bom mesmo. – ela falou.

Peguei um pedaço de papel e anotei os nomes das duas músicas que eu faria a mistura.

- Aqui estão os nomes das duas músicas. – dei o papel para Jéssica. – Tentem fazer uma coreografia. Depois da aula vamos ensaiar e temos que ficar perfeitas.

- Com você no grupo não sei se vai dar. – A cobra começa a soltar seu veneno.

- Você tinha que dar graças a Deus por eu ser a capitã, pois pelo o que eu sei você está precisando de nota já que sua última apresentação foi um lixo. – se ela podia ser venenosa eu podia ser mais ainda.

Ela me fuzilou, mas acabou dando as costas e caminhando para o refeitório junto com suas cadelinhas.

- Ok, depois da aula. – Jéssica falou rápido para depois ir correndo se juntar ao bando.

Coitada da Jess era a única que escapava dali, mas eu ainda estava um pouco receosa com ela depois daquela apresentação.

Ela era má quando queria.

Fui até meu armário para deixar uns livros e depois caminhei para o refeitório, estava faminta!

Assim que entro no refeitório vejo Alice na mesa junto com Ângela, Ben e Mike. Fui até eles e quando Alice me viu já começou a pular sentada.

- Eu já estou sabendo. – ela falou ou cantou. Não sei direito.

- Sabe do que? – perguntei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

- Ah, peguei comida para você também. – a baixinha me passou a bandeja. – Então, Jéssica veio até aqui e acabou me contando quais serão as duas músicas que vocês vão misturar.

- Brigada! – peguei um pedaço de pizza que tinha lá. – Ela já te disse?

- Sim. – ela pulou na cadeira. – Já tenho o look perfeito para vocês usarem na apresentação. – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Mas não é nada muito... Extravagante, né? – perguntei com medo já.

- Você confia em mim ou não? – ela fez biquinho.

- Claro! – sorri. – Vou deixar em suas mãos.

- Eba! – ela começou a pular.

- Ta já chega! – falei.

Todos que estavam na mesa riam da cena que era ver Alice pulando feito uma menina de cinco anos que ganhou sua primeira Barbie. Até os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade.

- Então Bella, as garotas já estão se preparando para as apresentações? – Mike me perguntou.

- Sim e vocês? – falei depois que engoli o pedaço que tinha comido.

- Estamos vendo as músicas. – ele me falou meio nervoso.

- Uhm,sei! – rir. – Acho que vão acabar perdendo. – brinquei.

- Não mesmo, mas depois para comemorar porque não saímos? – me perguntou enquanto corava.

Direto o garoto, não? Devia saber que ele queria alguma coisa se sentando com a gente naquele dia.

- Ahn! – estava meio sem jeito, já que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. – Não vai dar, vou ajudar Alice com umas coisas. – inventei qualquer desculpa.

- Você vai? – Alice falou baixo só para mim.

- Shiu! – olhei para ela. – Você não se lembra Alice?

- Aaah! É mesmo! – ela começou a me ajudar. – Estou com um problema sério de moda e a Bella vai me ajudar com isso.

- Mas você nem gosta de moda Bella. – ele falou.

- Claro que gosto! – já começava a suar. – E Alice não me deixou escapar também. – disse.

- Ah! – ele ficou cabisbaixo. – Então deixa para outro dia. – ele se levantou da mesa. – Até mais!

Coitado, estava extremamente vermelho e cabisbaixo que até fiquei com dó. Mas era preciso, eu não gostava dele e mesmo assim se eu saísse com ele Jéssica cortava minha cabeça.

- Ufa! – relaxei na cadeira. – Valeu Alice!

- De nada, mas você vai ficar me devendo. – ela me olhou ameaçadoramente.

Fiquei com medo, Fato!

Depois dessa tentativa de convite o restante do almoço foi bem tranqüilo.

Graças a Deus!

Quando estava perto de tocar o sinal Alice e eu fomos até nossos armários para pegar uns livros. Ela me contava algumas de suas idéias de roupas para a minha apresentação enquanto eu tentava imaginar Edward dançando macarena até que me choco com uma pessoa.

- Não olha para frente, Swan? – Edward falou com superioridade.

- Claro que sim, mas é que fica meio difícil de passar quando o ego de certas pessoas não deixa. – respondi com o mesmo tom.

Ele estava acompanhado de seus amigos, jogadores, e por isso falava assim. Não entendia porque ele fingia ser assim só para ter amigos como aqueles caras.

Vai entender Edward Cullen.

- Muito engraçada! – ele falou com um sorrisinho.

Olhei em seus olhos e ele me deu uma piscadela. Alice que estava ao meu lado ria de nós dois.

- Quando vocês vão perceber? – nós dois olhamos para ela confusos. – Minha nossa... São cegos mesmo. – ela saiu resmungando. – Bella, depois da aula eu te trago as roupas. – ela me avisou.

- Ok Alice! – eu sorri para ela.

- Roupa para quê? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não te interessa. – disse enquanto passava ao seu lado. – Mas vou responder, é para a apresentação de amanhã. – sorri diabólica.

- Ah! Aquela que vocês vão perder? – ele falou.

Meu sangue ferveu em minhas veias.

- Muito engraçado! – o imitei. – Se prepare para dançar, Cullen. – olhei em seus olhos com raiva.

- Estou preparado e você?

- Mais que pronta!

- Ótimo! – ele disse.

- Ótimo. – eu repeti.

Então virei às costas para ele e caminhei para minha sala, aula de Geometria. Cheguei à porta da sala de Geometria quando me deparo com um papel da coordenação colado nela.

Não ia ter aula! Amém! Não ia conseguir prestar atenção mesmo. Parecia que a professora passou mal durante uma das aulas, antes do almoço, e acabou tendo que ir para o hospital.

Bom, eu pulava de alegria por não ter aula, mas não posso deixar de me sentir mal pela pobre da professora.

Como não poderia ir para casa já que tinha que resolver as coisas da apresentação fiquei pelo colégio mesmo.

Fui logo resolver o lance das músicas então fui até a sala de computação para juntar todas as melodias. Tinha as duas músicas guardadas em meu mp4. Era muito trabalhoso fazer isso e eu já imaginava demorar muito fazendo.

Ainda bem que não teria aula.

Comecei a fazer com muita delicadeza.

.

Estava tão concentrada no meu trabalho que pulei da cadeira quando meu celular começou a tocar e a vibrar dentro do bolso da minha calça.

Ainda assustada levantei-me da cadeira e peguei o meu celular rapidamente.

- Alô! – disse e minha voz saiu meio afobada.

- Bella! – Alice gritou.

- Oi Alice, não precisa gritar. – massageei minha orelha.

- Desculpa, mas onde tu ta garota? – ela me perguntou sem gritar.

- To na sala de computação. – respondi.

- Ok, fui à sua sala, mas não tinha ninguém. – ela disse com raiva.

- É que a professora passou mal e teve que ir pro hospital e acabamos não tendo aula. – expliquei. – Alice vem para cá que eu to terminando de juntar as músicas e a gente pode conversar mais. – pedi.

- Ah, claro! – ela respondeu. – Chego já aí. – Então desligou. Típico dela.

A música estava quase pronta e ta ficando tão boa que eu tenho certeza que vamos ganhar.

Alice chegou à sala e não parou de falar que ainda tinha que ver as nossas roupas no seu closet, que para mim parecia mais um shopping dentro de casa.

- Pronto! – falei para então relaxar na cadeira.

- Terminou? – Alice perguntou já um pouco entediada.

- Amém! – levantei meus braços.

- Então vamos. – Alice se levantou da cadeira.

- Espera só um minuto. – pedi.

Coloquei meu pendrive no computador e passei a melodia já pronta para ele. Ainda bem que os computadores desse colégio eram rápidos senão teríamos que esperar mais três anos pro arquivo passar.

Passei a música, fechei o programa e o computador e peguei minhas coisas.

- Agora vamos. – falei.

- Graças! – Alice pulou e saiu na frente.

Caminhamos pelos corredores do colégio que estavam quase vazios. Ao longe já se dava para ouvir o som alto e podia apostar que eram as loucas das meninas ensaiando.

- Allie. – chamei.

- Oi.

- Vou ficar aqui com as meninas ensaiando. – avisei. – Mais tarde passo na sua casa, ok?

- Você não vai me ajudar a escolher as roupas? – ela fez um biquinho.

- Não vai dar. – expliquei. – Confio em você e sei que vai escolher as melhores roupas para nós. – disse sorrindo feito um anjo.

- Posso escolher o que eu quiser? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sim. – estava com medo do que aquela baixinha podia escolher, mas era melhor que nada.

- Eba! – então começou a pular.

Eu ri.

- Você se contenta com muito pouco. – resmunguei.

Então Alice fechou a cara.

- Você acha moda uma coisa pouca? – ela falou indignada. – Moda é vida, é estilo, é ser quem você quer ser, é... – se eu a deixasse passaria o dia todo falando.

- Ta bem, Alice! – cortei seu discurso. – Só não escolha roupas que não tenha nada a ver com as músicas, está em suas mãos, ouviu? – olhei para séria.

- Tudo bem! – ela sorriu. – Vão ficar fabulindas. **(n/a.: quero dizer que fabulinda veio direto de Bella Problema x Edward Solução, adoro o Marius, ele é super chique e fabulindo.)**

- Fabu... O que? – perguntei confusa.

- É uma mistura de fabulosa com linda, dã! – ela falou como se fosse um crime não saber disso.

- Que seja. – respondi. – Bom, vou indo senão as cobras me comem vivas. – disse.

- Ok, beijos! – Alice falou e caminhou até a porta de saído do colégio.

Caminhei pelos os corredores e reparei que tinha vários cartazes do baile de inverno só para o último ano, sabia que como em todos os anos eu ficaria em casa, mas não era por falta de convite, já que Alice sempre me chamava para ir com ela e o Mike nunca desistia de ter sua vez, é que eu nunca estava com cabeça para tal festa.

Baile para mim era só para as líderes de torcida ficarem se mostrando com os capitães de futebol. Aquilo tudo não era para mim, para a **esquisitinha** da escola, mas esse ano me bateu uma louca vontade de ir a esse último baile do colégio.

É, posso pensar em ir. Alice vai ficar louca com isso.

Cheguei à sala de dança e vi pela janelinha que tinha na porta que todas já estavam presentes.

Ainda bem! Não gostaria de passar mais do tempo necessário junto com Tânia **Puta** Denali.

Depois que ouvi a "conversa" dela com Edward nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça como essa menina pode ser uma puta, desculpa pelo palavreado, mas é exatamente isso que passa pela minha cabeça toda vez que a vejo. É inevitável!

O som tocava alto, Britney Spears, bem a cara daquelas meninas. Entrei na sala e Jéssica veio ao meu encontro.

- Ainda bem que chegou Bella. – falou apressada.

- O que foi? – perguntei enquanto tirava meu casaco e colocava minhas coisas numa cadeira perto da porta.

- Tânia já estava começando a soltar os bichos aqui por você fazer "ela desperdiçar seu tempo". – respondeu Jess com desgosto.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Tudo bem. – peguei meu pen drive e conectei ao som da sala de música. – Cadê ela? – perguntei.

- Foi atender seu celular. – respondeu Melissa, uma das cadelinhas de Tânia.

- Ah! – falei. – Então meninas, pedi para minha amiga, Alice, para arranjar as nossas roupas. – informei.

- Roupas de quem? – Tânia já chegou fazendo barulho.

- A Bella estava dizendo que pediu para Alice arranjar nossas roupas para a apresentação de amanhã. – explicou Jéssica.

- Alice? Alice Cullen? – a cobra falou com desdém.

- Sim Tânia, algum problema? – perguntei impaciente.

- Todos! – exclamou como se fosse pecado eu perguntar.

- Por quê? – eu tentava seriamente não bater naquela menina.

Cabrinha irritante!

- Ela não tem sentido de moda e tenho certeza que só vai escolher roupas feias para nós. – ela falou e algumas de suas cadelinhas concordaram.

Nem todas as meninas que estavam naquela sala eram "amigas" de Tânia, mas como manda a hierarquia: temos que aceita o desejo da realeza e algumas, senão todas, faziam o que aquela naja mandavam só para não serem alvo do ser maligno.

Bando de trouxas!

- Tânia. – falei bem calma e respirando fundo. – Você já percebeu como está suas notas nessa matéria? – perguntei.

- Péssimas. – ela murmurou.

- Então, se você quer mesmo passar de ano e ir direto para uma faculdade acho melhor aceitar o que eu digo e não ficar tentando achar problemas. – terminei falando bem dura.

Ela não sabia o que falar já que ficava abrindo e fechando a boca que nem um peixe. Era até engraçado de se ver isso.

- Então vamos ensaiar! – exclamou Jéssica para aliviar a tensão.

- Vamos. – concordou logo Melissa seguida das outras meninas.

Tânia estava furiosa, mas sabia que eu estava certo e que não podia reclamar. Ainda bem! Não agüentava mais ficar escutando aquela voz irritante.

Melissa, que tinha uma voz boa, Jéssica, que também cantava muito bem, e eu éramos as principais, deixando as outras com o coro. Eu queria que Tânia tivesse que ficar com a boca fechada, mas pelo bom Deus ela somente cantou baixinho.

Coloquei as músicas prontas já e entreguei uma folha com a letra para cada uma. Íamos ensaiar primeiro só o canto.

Uma, duas, três... Bom, muitas vezes, até ficar perfeito e num é que conseguimos?

Melissa tinha voz muito boa e eu não fazia a menor idéia que Jéssica podia cantar bem e não dá uma de louca no meio da música. A parte do canto já estava pronta agora só faltava a dança e isso seria mais fácil já que boa parte da meninas sabiam dançar ou eram líderes de torcida.

As líderes ficaram na frente e foram passando os passos que tinham pensado para nossa apresentação.

E eu quase pulei em Tânia quando ela propôs algo mais sensual, só a cobrinha mesmo. Eu recusei é claro e boa parte das garotas também, ainda bem!

A dança tava ficando perfeita e era fácil de pegar. Passamos duas vezes sem a música e percebi que todas já estavam sabendo.

- Ok! – falei alto. – Vamos passar só mais uma vez a dança e cantando também. – falei e fui até o som novamente.

- Certo. – falou Melissa. – Depois dessa podemos ir para casa? – perguntou ela já cansada.

- Claro! – respondi.

Já estava cansada também, mas só de imaginar fazer o Cullen perder e pagar o maior mico me motivava a continuar.

- Só mais uma vez, por favor. – implorou Jéssica.

- Ok, só mais essa. – voltei a música. – 1, 2, 3 e vai! – então ensaiamos pela última vez.

.

Cheguei em casa e Charlie ainda não tinha chegado. Ainda bem, porque não tinha nenhuma coragem de fazer o jantar dele naquela hora.

Subi arrastando minha mochila, estava morta, literalmente, aquelas meninas acabaram comigo fisicamente e a cobra da Tânia acabou totalmente com meu humor.

Graças a Deus nosso número ficou perfeito e tenho certeza que vamos ganhar daqueles meninos que não sabem nada de música! Quero ver o Cullen pagar.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e joguei minhas coisas em cima da mesinha que tinha lá para depois tombar em minha cama e tentar descansar pelo menos um pouco, mas parecia que as coisas conspiravam contra mim porque assim que fecho meus olhos o meu celular começa a tocar.

Arght, que inferno!

Levantei da minha cama tão fofinha e fui pegar o bendito dentro da minha bolsa.

- Alô! – falei com raiva.

- Eita, o que foi guria? – reconheci sendo a voz do Emmett.

- Nada. – ainda estava muito puta por ele interromper meu momento de paz. – O que você quer, Emmett?

- Você ta precisando relaxar. – ele brincou. – Então, porque não vem pra cá? Vamos brincar de karaokê e eu sei que você arrasa. – Emmett perguntou.

Estava tão cansada que não queria nem me mexer da cama imagine dirigir até a casa dos Cullen.

- Não sei Emmett. – resmunguei. – Estou muito cansada pra ir até a casa de vocês hoje. – falei.

- Ah não, Bella! – sua voz estava emburrada. – Eu venho de tão longe e você não me dá nenhum momento digno de sua presença? – perguntou.

Ele era mesmo irmão de Alice. Povo pidão!

- Não Emmett. – falei feito uma menina de cinco anos. – Estou cansada.

- Deixa de ser preguiçosa. – ele me recriminou. – O que é Alice? – parecia que Alice queria dar as caras. – Bella? Alice quer falar contigo. – Emmett falou entediado.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – agora a coisa ia ficar ruim. – Venha agora para minha casa.

- Não Alice, to cansada. – resmunguei.

- Não quero saber. – ela falou feito uma mãe. – Você tem que vim para experimentar sua roupa de amanhã. E depois podemos brincar de karaokê. – Alice falou a última parte mais feliz.

- E Charlie? – apelei para minha última desculpa. – Não posso deixá-lo sozinho e sem jantar.

Tomara que ela me deixasse escapar dessa vez. Por favor! Cruzei meus dedos.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – Alice disse. – Já falei com seu pai e ele concordou já que iria passar a noite em La Push. – ela estava toda feliz.

Brigada Charlie! – pensei com desgosto.

A baixinha era muito competente até nas horas erradas. Bufei e gemi com insatisfação.

- Tudo bem! – me rendi. – MAS venha me buscar se quiser mesmo que passe a noite em sua casa. – mandei.

Por mim ficaria em casa e se a baixinha e Emmett quisessem minha ilustre companhia teriam que vim me buscar. Dei uma de Diva!

- Yep! – Alice riu. – Sua limusine chegará a menos de meia hora, Diva. – brincou.

Eu ri. Ela me conhecia muito bem.

Assim que desliguei meu celular o telefone da cozinha toca. Eita que hoje não pára. Desci correndo as escadas, torcendo para não cair no meio do caminho, e atendi o telefone.

- Oi! – minha voz estava ofegante.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Chalie. – O que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Nada, é que desci correndo as escadas. – expliquei antes que ele se preocupasse mais.

- Ah, tudo bem! – ele riu baixinho. – Então to ligando pra dizer que vou passar a noite aqui em La Push.

Traidor! Ainda estava com raiva dele.

- Ah! – falei sem animo. – Alice já tinha me avisado.

- A baixinha é rápida. – ele brincou. – Então ta. Você vai para casa dela?

- É o jeito. Estou esperando ela chegar. – respondi.

- Ok. – passou um tempo em silencio. – Toma cuidado, viu?

- Certo pai. – revirei meus olhos mesmo ele não podendo ver. – Tchau!

- Tchau! – então desligou.

Fique encostada na parede por um tempo até tomar coragem suficiente para subir.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e caminhei até meu guarda-roupa, mas parei pra pensar. Toda vez que vou dormir na casa dos Cullen, Alice nunca me deixar usar minhas próprias roupas por que pra ela são feias e só fazem me esconder, então para não levar peso decidi não levar bolsa com roupa só com as minhas coisas necessárias para a aula de amanhã.

Tava terminando de ajeitar minha bolsa quando escuto uma buzina. Era a baixinha estressada! Desci as escadas, outra vez, e fui até a porta da sala me deparando com um Jipe enorme.

Tomei até um susto.

Fechei a porta direito e caminhei até o carro monstro que me esperava estacionado em frente minha residência. Não podia negar, era um carro muito bonito, mas tenho certeza que se tivesse um desse iria quebrar meu pescoço tentando subir nele.

Quando cheguei perto do carro Emmett sai do lugar do motorista.

- BELLAAA! – ele gritou e veio correndo me abraçar.

- Ai! Me solta seu brutamontes. – eu me esperneava enquanto ele me abraçava forte, muito forte.

- Uhm... Brutamontes? – ele me sorriu malicioso. – Adoro quando fica selvagem assim, Bells.

Corei até o último tom de vermelho.

Bati em seu braço, mas ele pareceu nem sentir. Chato!

- Vamos logo. – eu cheguei mais perto do carro para então parar e olhar pro _ursão_.

- O que? – ele ria.

- Emm! – eu sorri e pisquei meus olhos. – Me ajuda?

- Eu não. Você me espanca e agora vem toda cheia de amor? – ele disse sério.

- Ouns, Emm! – fiz biquinho. – Me desculpe, prometo não fazer mais.

Não poderia subir naquele monstro sozinha. Dou muito valor a minha vida ainda.

- Promete? – eu assenti com a cabeça. – Certo, mas não dá mais para manter um relacionamento com você desse jeito, ainda estou com as marcas da noite passada amor. Você é muito selvagem! – ele disse um pouco emburrado.

Mas sabe qual a melhor parte? Foi mesmo na hora que um casal de velhinhos passava na calçada e vamos dizer que Emmett falou um pouco alto demais já que o casal olhou para nós dois assustados e andando mais rápido.

Eu vou matar alguém hoje!

Corei profundamente enquanto Emmett se acabava de rir. Idiota!

- Seu... Seu... Seu pornográfico! – eu batia nele.

- Assim você não vai ganhar a surpresa desta noite, amor. – ele ainda ria.

E os velhinhos voltaram a nos olhar e eu juro que vi a senhorinha se benzer. Minha nossa senhora, que vergonha!

- Me tira daqui. – falei entre os dentes.

- É pra já! – ele me pegou pela cintura e me ajudou a subir naquele troço, então foi até para o lugar do motorista novamente.

Enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas de Forks e ia em direção a mansão dos Cullen eu tinha ligado o som que estava tocando um CD.

- Lady Gaga? – perguntei surpresa.

Homens feito Emmett escutando Lady Gaga não é muito comum.

- O que é que tem? – ele fechou a cara. – Ela arrasa, ainda mais nessa com a Beyoncé. – a defendeu.

- Não, eu gosto das músicas dela, mas você, Emmett Cullen, escutando Gaga? – expliquei. – Estou estranhando Emm. – brinquei.

- Ah, minha querida. – ele afinou um pouco a voz e jogou os "longos cabelos" para trás. – Você não sabia? Adoro a Lady Gaga, ela é minha diva preferida.

Eu ria muito.

- Nossa Emm, me desculpa, eu não sabia. – entrei na brincadeira.

- ALOKA! – ele riu feito uma hiena. – Você nem sabe amiga. Conheci um bofe e "xonei" completamente. Foi tipo assim a primeira vista. – ele piscou para mim.

Não conseguia parar de rir, até chorava.

- Não acredito! – eu pulava no banco. – Me conta mais amiga. Quero detalhes!

- Que detalhes o que, menina. – ele votou com a voz normal. – Sou muito macho. – riu.

- Percebi. – eu disse sarcasticamente. – Então por que gosta de Lady Gaga?

- Eu acho as músicas boas e não fui eu quem colocou esse CD aí. – ele explicou.

Já tínhamos chegado a mansão e ele me ajudou a desembarcar do carro.

- Alice? – perguntei.

- Você conhece a baixinha. – ele riu e passou os braços por meus ombros enquanto carregava minha bolsa.

- É, ela é impossível. – eu sorri.

Saímos da garagem em direção a sala que estava completamente mudada.

- Minha nossa, o que vocês fizeram aqui? – perguntei.

O sofá tinha sido colocado em um canto, tinha um microfone em cima da enorme televisão e vários DVDs ao lado da mesma.

- Nós só arrumamos para ficar mais legal. – Emmett respondeu.

- Bella! – Alice apareceu pulando da escada. – Até que fim! Vamos subindo, temos muito que fazer. – ela me empurrava escada à cima.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, viu? – Emmett falou mesmo sabendo que Alice nem ouviria.

Ri com aquilo.

- Então o que você separou? – perguntei assim que entramos em seu quarto.

- Olha! – ela apontou para três conjuntos de roupas estirados em sua cama.

Todos tinham ficado bons e ainda bem que ela não tinha exagerado por que iria ficar nada a vez com a música que escolhemos.

- Uhm, são bons! – eu disse.

- É, eu sei! – ela sorriu. – Mas então qual você prefere?

- Eu não sei, mas acho que o que ficaria melhor seria o segundo modelo. – apontei para o do meio.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Você tem razão, esse definitivamente vai ficar melhor. – sorriu e pulou. – Temos que avisar as outras. – então andou até a mesinha onde tinha um computador.

- Como você vai falar com todas elas? – eu mal sabia o nome de todas.

- Bella, você está falando com Alice Cullen. – a baixinha sorriu. – E Alice Cullen conhece todos como todos conhecem Alice Cullen. – ela falava como se fosse _tão_importante assim.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Tudo bem, Miss Simpatia! Só avise-as. – pedi enquanto voltava para sua cama e me jogava na mesma.

Alice passou um e-mail para todas as meninas explicando como era a roupa e mandou uma foto como exemplo. Agora só faltava a apresentação.

- Pronto! – ela girou em sua cadeira rosa. – Agora vamos para o Karaokê! – pulou alegre.

Pergunto-me de onde ela tira tanta energia. Descemos as escadas e vimos que Emmett já estava escolhendo uma música com Edward ao seu lado. Cada um com um microfone.

- Vamos maninho! – Emmett riu enquanto selecionava a música.

- Justin Bieber? – Edward perguntou.

- Claro, você até parece um pouco com ele. – o grandão brincou.

- Sou muito mais bonito, viu? – Edward socou o braço do irmão.

Eu e Alice tínhamos chegado perto.

- Mas será que canta melhor? – Alice atiçou.

Edward revirou os olhos e eu ri.

- Ta rindo Swan? – perguntou sério.

- Lógico, você não é melhor que ele. – zombei.

- A ta! – Edward fez cara de descrente. – Então babe, querida. – e apertou o play da música.

**Música: Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber "Eenie Meenie" (/watch?v=7fOGiOST3EE)**

**(n/a.: Emmett é Sean e o Edward o Justin,okey? :D)**

**(Sean Kingston)**

**Eenie meenie miney mo**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**She's indecisive**

**She can't decide**

**She keeps on lookin'**

**From left to right**

**Girl, c'mon get closer**

**Look in my eyes**

**Searchin' is so wrong**

**I'm Mr. Right**

**You seem like the type**

**To love 'em and leave 'em**

**And disappear right after this song.**

**So give me the night**

**To show you, hold you**

**Don't leave me out here dancin' alone**

**You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind**

**Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time**

**I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one**

**Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**(Justin Bieber)**

**Let me show you what your missin'**

**Paradise**

**With me you're winning girl**

**You don't have to roll the dice**

**Tell me what you're really here for**

**Them other guys?**

**I can see right through ya'**

**You seem like the type**

**To love em' and leave 'em**

**And disappear right after the song.**

**So give me the night**

**To show you, hold you**

**Don't leave me out here dancin' alone**

**Can't make up your mind**

**Please don't waste my time**

**Not tryin' to rewind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one**

**Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**(Justin Bieber & Sean Kingston)**

**Eenie meenie miney moe**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**Eenie meenie miney moe**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Can't make up your mind**

**Please don't waste my time**

**Not tryin' to rewind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'**

**Can't make up your mind**

**Please don't waste my time**

**Not tryin' to rewind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one.**

Eles faziam umas danças e imitavam direitinho um cantor de rap. Eu e Alice só fazíamos rir, era muito engraçado, principalmente Emmett quando balançava a bunda de um lado para o outro. Edward não fazia muitas coisas, mas quando se rendeu e fazia as coisas como Emmett ficou mais engraçado.

Agora que a música acabou eles estavam esperando a nota deles. Emmett não parava de pular e Edward foi se sentar no sofá novamente.

- 9.6! – o grandalhão gritou feliz. – Bate aqui maninho. – ele levantou a mão todo feliz.

Edward riu e bateu na mão dele.

Eu e Alice estávamos sentadas nos pufs que tinha na sala e eu até bati palma para aqueles dois, mas Alice não parecia que estava tão impressionada assim.

- Então, gostaram meninas? – Edward perguntou cínico.

- Foi bom. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Nah, nem tanto assim Bells. – Alice fez cara de falso desgosto. – Podemos fazer melhor.

- Haha... Acho que não baby! – Emmett disse convencido.

- Acho que sim. – eu respondi me levantando. – Vamos, Alice, mostrar como se faz. – falei com pouco caso.

Alice assentiu feliz e se colocou ao meu lado para escolher a música e enquanto fazíamos isso os meninos ficavam falando.

- Cara, a Bella é muito boa, acho que vamos perder. – Emmett falou triste.

- Que nada! – Edward respondeu. – Não tem como elas ultrapassarem de nós. – sempre confiante.

Vamos ver Cullen!

Alice escolhei a música e não podia ser outra.

**Música: Glee – Telephone (/watch?v=enyzFEc5FbA)**

**(n/a.: Bella é a Rachel e Alice é a Sunshine)**

**Hello, hello, baby;**

**You called, I can't hear a thing.**

**I have got no service**

**in the club, you see, see...**

**Wha-Wha-What did you say?**

**Oh, you're breaking up on me...**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you,**

**I'm kinda busy.**

**K-kinda busy**

**K-kinda busy**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**

**Just a second,**

**it's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with**

**a drink in my hand, eh...**

**You shoulda made some plans with me,**

**you knew that I was free.**

**And now you won't stop calling me;**

**I'm kinda busy.**

**Stop calling, stop calling,**

**I don't wanna think anymore!**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Stop calling, stop calling,**

**I don't wanna talk anymore!**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**Stop telephoning me!**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**I'm busy!**

**Can call all you want,**

**but there's no one home,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Out in the club,**

**and I'm sippin' that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Call when you want,**

**but there's no one home,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Out in the club,**

**and I'm sippin' that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Boy, the way you blowing up my phone**

**won't make me leave no faster.**

**Put my coat on faster,**

**leave my girls no faster.**

**I shoulda left my phone at home,**

**'cause this is a disaster!**

**Callin' like a collector -**

**sorry, I cannot answer!**

**Not that I don't like you,**

**I'm just at a party.**

**And I am sick and tired**

**of my phone r-ringing.**

**Sometimes I feel like**

**I live in Grand Central Station.**

**Tonight I'm not taking no calls,**

**'cause I'll be dancing.**

**'Cause I'll be dancing**

**'Cause I'll be dancing**

**Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!**

**Stop callin', stop calling,**

**I don't wanna think anymore!**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Stop callin', stop calling,**

**I don't wanna talk anymore!**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**Stop telephoning me!**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**I'm busy!**

**Can call all you want,**

**but there's no one home,**

**you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**'Cause I'm out in the club,**

**and I'm sipping that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Call when you want,**

**but there's no one home,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**'Cause I'm out in the club,**

**and I'm sipping that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**My telephone!**

**M-m-my telephone!**

**'Cause I'm out in the club,**

**and I'm sipping that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**My telephone!**

**M-m-my telephone!**

**'Cause I'm out in the club,**

**and I'm sipping that bub,**

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

Eu me sentia uma Diva! Tínhamos arrasado, tenho certeza.

Alice pulava feliz por nossa "apresentação" e os meninos, bom, eles estavam pasmos. Eu sabia que eles iam se arrepender de terem mexido com as feras.

Eu gargalhava alto olhando para a cara de bobos deles.

- Ferrou! – disseram juntos.

- 9,6 Bella! – Alice pulava feliz. – Mas empatou. – ela parou assim que percebeu o pequeno detalhe.

Como assim? Nós tínhamos sido muito melhores que eles.

- Não, fomos muito melhores. – eu estava revoltada.

- Ah Bella! – Edward se fez de triste. – Não percebe? Nem é tão boa assim.

- Idiota! – exclamei. – Acho que não percebeu, mas você não está melhor que eu. – expliquei com veneno na voz.

- Mas para quem se gaba tanto. – ele deu de ombros.

Emmett e Alice olhavam maliciosos.

- O que foi? – perguntei nervosa.

- Nada. – Emmett respondeu. – Mas vocês brigam mesmo por tudo? – ele perguntou descrente.

- Nós não estávamos brigando. – Edward disse.

- É. – concordei. – Só estávamos conversando sobre o empate.

- Sei! – Emmett disse risonho.

- Eu não disse, Emmett? – Alice piscou para o irmão mais velho.

- Pois é! – eles estavam falando de que?

- Você sabe o que aqueles dois estão tramando? – Edward perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido, causando um arrepio.

Minha nossa!

- Não, também to tentando descobrir. – respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

- Ok! Parem de cochichar vocês dois. – Alice apontou para mim e Edward. – Que agora é a vez do meu solo. – a baixinha pulava.

Então ela foi escolher uma música.

- Não! – Emmett exclamou. – Eu escolho sua música, Alice, e quando eu for cantar você escolhe, tudo bem? – perguntou sorrindo feito criança.

- Ta, mas nada muito humilhante, por favor. – Alice implorou.

- Que isso, nunca faria isso com você maninha. – disse prestando atenção nas músicas. – Pronto!

Então colocou para tocar.

- Amo essa música. – ela disse feliz.

**Música: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Miley Cyrus (/watch?v=UmzDyOAaRJE)**

**I come home**

**In the morning light**

**My mother says**

**When you gonna live**

**Your life right**

**Oh mother dear**

**We're not**

**The fortunate ones**

**And girls**

**They wanna have fun**

**Oh girls**

**Just wanna have fun**

**The phone rings**

**In the middle of the night**

**My father yells**

**What you gonna do**

**With your life**

**Oh, daddy dear you know**

**You're still number one**

**But girls**

**They wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls**

**They wanna have fun**

**Oh girls**

**Just wanna have fun**

**Some boys**

**Take a beautiful girl**

**And hide her away**

**From the rest of the world**

**I want to be the one**

**To walk in the sun**

**Oh girls they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls**

**They want to have fun**

**Oh girls**

**Just want to have fun**

**They wanna have fun**

**They wanna have fun**

Era a cara dela! Tudo a ver.

Alice pulava, fazia umas danças e "jogava" o cabelo curto de um lado pro outro. Muito engraçado e não tinha como se empolgar com a música, era Fun!

Emmett foi pegar sua câmera e começou a filmar a apresentação da pequena e Edward ria ao meu lado quando a irmã fazia cara de enfezada pro mais velho. Eu acompanhava a música sentadinha no meu canto até Alice vir na minha direção e me puxar pra dançar junto com ela, tentei negar, mas a baixinha era muito forte então acabei me rendendo e dançando com ela pra alegria de Emmett.

- Adorei! – ela pulava. – Olha a minha nota: 8,0! – então pulou mais ainda.

- Não disse? – Emmett falou se gabando. – Agora é a minha vez. – largou a câmera pra pegar o microfone.

- Já sei qual vai ser sua música. – Alice disse feliz.

- Manda pro papai. – o grandalhão bateu em seu peito.

**Música: Thong Song – Glee (/watch?v=iQ6EmqBPjFA)**

**This thing right here**

**Is lettin' all the ladies know**

**What guys talk about**

**You know, the finer things in life**

**Check it out**

**ooh that dress is so scandalous**

**And you know another guy couldn't handle it**

**See you shaking that thing like who's da ish**

**With a look in your eye so devilish**

**Uh ya like to dance at all the hip-hop spots**

**Then you cruise through the crews like connect the**

**dots**

**Not just urban, she likes the pop**

**Cause she was living la vida loca**

**She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**Baby, move your butt, butt, butt**

**I think I'll sing it again**

**She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**All night long**

**Let me see that thong**

**Love it when the beat go**

**When you make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

**I like it when the beat go**

**Baby make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

**Listen, that girl so scandalous**

**And I know another guy couldn't handle it**

**And she's shaking that thing like who's the ish**

**With a look in her eyes so devilish**

**She like to dance on the hip-hop spots**

**And She cruise through the crews like connect da dots**

**Not just urban she likes her pop**

**Cause she was living la vida loca**

**She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**Baby, move your butt, butt, butt**

**I think I'll sing it again**

**She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**All night long**

**Let me see that thong**

**Love it when the beat go**

**When you make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

**I like it when the beat go**

**Baby make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

**That dress looks scandalous**

**I swear another guy couldn't handle it**

**See ya shakin that thing like who's the ish**

**With that look in your eye so devilish, what**

**You like to dance all the hip hop spots**

**Cruise through the crews like connect the dots**

**Not just urban, you like the pop**

**Cuz you be livin la vida loca**

**She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**Baby, move your butt, butt, butt**

**I'll make ya sing it again**

**Cuz she had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**

**Thighs like what? What? What?**

**Baby, move your butt, butt, butt**

**Uh, think I'll sing it again, come on**

**Come on, come on, come on, yeah**

**Love it when the beat go**

**When you make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show (baby)**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

**I like it when the beat go**

**Baby make your booty go**

**Girl I know you wanna show**

**That thong thong thong thong thong**

Eu estava pasma!

Nunca tinham dançado em minha frente como Emmett fez agora. Não sabia que cor tinha meu rosto de tão corado que eu estava.

Emmett simplesmente fez um strippe para mim. Não tinha a roupa, é claro, mas mesmo assim, rebolar na minha cara enquanto cantava?

Minha nossa senhora das meninas inocentes! Estava chocada.

O pior foi que Alice gravou tudo e agora não tinha mais saída, do jeito que o grandão era é bem capaz desse vídeo está amanhã na internet.

No começo da música ele ficou até comportado e eu já estava achando estranho, mas depois do refrão o garoto virou um furacão parando logo na minha frente enquanto rebolava.

Edward? Bom, ele agora está quase rolando pelo tapete da sala de tanto rir, mas não era da coisa que o Emmett tinha feito e sim da minha cara assustada.

Depois de todos acalmarem os ânimos Edward levantou alegando que era ele que ia cantar.

- Ah! Mas quem vai escolhe a música vai ser a Bella. – Alice disse.

- Ta, que seja. – ele revirou os olhos.

Levantei-me do sofá e fui escolher a música.

- Vou ser boazinha contigo. – bati de leve na cabeça dele.

- Tomara. – disse frustrado.

Procurei tanto que estava quase desistindo até que achei uma boa pra ele.

- Pronto. – disse.

Ele foi lá e quando viu a música sorriu.

- Ah, essa é boa! – disse e piscou para mim.

- Não disse que ia ser boazinha?

- Claro, claro! – ele apertou o play.

**Música: Glee - Highway to Hell****(/watch?v=A_QD-Y_JKZc)**

**Living easy, livin' free**

**Season ticket, on a one,way ride**

**Asking nothing, leave me be**

**Taking everything in my stride**

**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme**

**Ain't nothing I would rather do**

**Going down, party time**

**My friends are gonna be there too**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**On the highway to hell**

**I'm on the Highway to hell**

**No stop signs, speedin' limit**

**Nobody's gonna slow me down**

**Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

**Nobody's gonna mess me 'round**

**Hey Satan! Paid my dues**

**Playin' in a rockin' band**

**Hey Mama!Look at me**

**I'm on my way to the promise land!**

**'m on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**On the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Don't stop me**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**On the Highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the Highway to hell**

**On highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**And I'm going down all the way**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

Ele cantou super bem e a música contagiou a todos, até eu. Alice não parou de pular com Emmett e teve até uma hora em que ele colocou a baixinha nas costa enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

Era muito engraçado.

Alice me pegou pela mão e começou a dançar feito uma louca enquanto eu a acompanhava. Edward fazia jus à música do AC/DC, ficou muito boa com a voz dele.

Eu, Alice e Emmett pegamos o microfone e cantamos o refrão junto com ele até chegar a parte do solo da guitarra quando Emmett se jogou no chão e fingiu tocar uma guitarra de verdade.

Muito hilário!

Eu dava ênfase em algumas frases da música enquanto Alice fazia o coro. Ficou muito bom!

- Arrasei! – Edward disse.

- Arrasamos! – Emmett brincou. – Sem meu solo de guitarra a sua música não seria nada. Ah, rimou!

Todos riram da rima dele.

- Maninho você arrasou no vocal. – Alice bateu em sua mão.

- É, eu sei! – se gabou.

- Tão modesto! – eu disse rindo.

- Ah quero ver você. – ele duvidou.

- Então ta, escolhe a música então. – eu olhei para ele com superioridade.

- Ok. – então pegou o controle e foi escolher.

Emmett e Alice ainda pulavam e faziam umas coisas muito doidas. São irmãos mesmo!

Edward demorou um pouco para achar a música, mas depois que achou ele olhou para mim com um sorrisinho que eu achei melhor nem perguntar.

Quando olhei o nome da música ri por que eu amava essa música.

**Música:****Glee - Valerie (/watch?v=qjScRFUOIn8)**

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie?**

**(Valerie)**

**Did you have to go to jail?**

**Put your house up on for sale, did you get a good lawyer?**

**I hope you didn't catch a tan,**

**I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for you**

**Are you shoppin' anywhere,**

**Changed the colour of you hair, are you busy?**

**And did you have to pay the fine?**

**You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?**

**'Cause since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie?**

**(Valerie) x3**

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie?**

**(Valerie) x3**

**Yeah Valerie**

Quando a música começou a tocar Alice já foi logo pulando até ficar ao meu lado para nós fazermos a coreografia. Ela adorava essa música e eu também.

Emmett também tinham se juntado a nós duas e dançou com Alice jogando-a para cima de vez em quando.

Eu estava arrasando ainda mais dançando daquele jeito. Edward ficou um tempo só olhando para nós três para depois correr e pegar a câmera e gravar tudo.

Não estava mais nem ai se aquele vídeo ia pra internet só queria me divertir com eles e mesmo não me sentindo muito confortável na presença do Edward eu consegui me soltar e deixar a vida me levar.

Eu já estava ficando um pouco louca já que ele não parava de me surpreender um minuto sequer. Ele filmava os três e depois focava em uma pessoa só, passando mais tempo em mim o que me deixava corada.

Quando a música terminou, eu estava ofegante junto com Alice.

- Arrasamos! – falamos juntas.

As notas não importavam mais e só queríamos fazer coisas loucas e cantar.

Depois de um tempo Emmett pegou a câmera e levou novamente pro seu quarto.

- Tenho muito material para colocar no _Youtube_. – Ele falou feliz quando voltou para a sala.

Até que não tínhamos feito tanta bagunça por que eu nem queria ver a cara irritada da Esme.

- Hey, cadê os pais de vocês? – perguntei agora me lembrando deles.

Alice riu.

- Eles foram jantar. – Emmett explicou enquanto se esparramava pelo tapete.

- Ah! – disse e me sentei no sofá.

- Então, vamos comer alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou. – Estou faminta.

- Somos duas. – eu disse.

- Certo, vou pedir uma pizza. – Edward disse e foi ligar para pizzaria.

Ele pediu uma do tamanho família, metade de calabresa e metade quatro queijos.

Uhmmm... Delícia!

Nem tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome. Enquanto esperávamos ficamos conversando sobre coisas bobas e perguntando como Emmett estava na faculdade.

Até que a campainha tocou.

- Pizza! – Alice cantarolou.

.

Já estava no quarto de hospedes, de novo, e me preparava para dormir quando a porta se abre.

- Bella? – Edward sussurrou. – Ta acordada? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhava lentamente até a cama.

- Unhum! – murmurei. – O que quer?

- Eu só queria saber se você poderia ir comigo a Port Angeles. – ele perguntou inseguro.

Inseguro? Essa era boa, mas o coitado parecia desesperado.

- Pra quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu queria ver se acho alguma coisa para dar a Esme. – ele falou sem jeito.

Eu ri.

- Por que está assim? – ele me olhou confuso. – Tão sem jeito. – expliquei.

- Ah! – ele riu baixo. – Não sei. Acho que é por que nunca sei como você vai reagir. – ele passava a mão por seus cabelos.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – sentei-me e toquei seu ombro. – Decidi que vou **tentar** ser mais amigável contigo.

Ele riu.

- Tentar. – me olhou. – Então isso é um sim?

- Claro! – sorri. – Agora saia daqui senão vou dizer pra todo mundo que você entrou no meu quarto querendo me ver nua. – brinquei.

Ele gargalhou e saiu me deixando sozinha.

Isso foi estranho!

* * *

**Oii gente,**

**Como estamos hoje? Espero que bem já que as aulas estão para terminar,não é verdade?**

**Está aqui entregue 40 páginas no Word de pura fanfic e muita música no melhor estilo da Presos Pela Música.**

**Continuo pedindo que pra quem quiser que me mandem suas músicas favoritas.**

**SUAS MÚSICAS FAVORITAS PODEM APARECER AQUI NA PPM, SÓ PRECISAM MANDÁ-LAS.**

**Bom reviews dizendo se estão gostando da minha fanfic também são bem-vindas. Se você não gosta de de escrever muito só precisa mandar um "curti" ou "não curti" para mim.**

**Vamos lá! Capítulo = Review. Sem review, sem capítulo. =D Simples assim.**

**hahahahaha...**

**Então, gostaram do novo capítulo? Ficou bem legal,não? E pra quem ama o Emmett (eu adoro ele) deve ter ficado feliz com a chegada do ursão na fic.**

**Bom,por hoje é só.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	4. Presos pela apresentação

**Bella Pov.**

**22 de Outubro, quinta-feira. Dia de fazer o Edward pagar mico.**

Acordei feliz, outra vez. Já estava achando muito estranho porque normalmente eu não gosto nem um pouco de acordar tão cedo quanto hoje. São seis horas da manhã e eu já estou completamente ligada.

Sabia que o jeito de Alice Cullen pegava!

Aproveitei que não iria conseguir dormir de qualquer maneira e tomei um banho bem demorado. Lavei meu cabelo com calma e usei algumas coisas que Alice me mandava usar e eu nunca dava bola para o que ela falava, mas até que eram bons, me deixou com a pele macia. Gostei!

Terminei meu banho e me enrolei numa toalha fofinha que tinha a minha espera. Antes de sair do banheiro dei uma olhada para ver se não tinha ninguém ali pra me pegar numa situação constrangedora, de novo.

Quando encontrei o caminho livre de qualquer surpresa, saí do banheiro e fui até o guarda-roupa – bem, não parece muito um guarda-roupa, mas eu prefiro ficar assim. –, sabia que Alice não deixaria de colocar algumas roupas pra eu usar e acertei em cheio.

Vi várias mudas de roupas ali e a roupa da apresentação também. Peguei um short curtinho preto, mas não tanto, meio balonê e de cintura alta, uma meia-calça preta – não gosto muito de amostrar minhas pernas –, uma t-shirt azul, meu casaco de sempre e uma sapatilha preta também.

Bom, não sei o que Alice diria, mas adorei a roupa que escolhi.

Estava guardando a minha roupa da apresentação na minha bolsa quando Alice entra no quarto pulando.

- Vai fazer sol! – exclamou quando me viu. Eu só fiz rir.

- Também não é pra tanto. – disse rindo da cara dela.

- Como não? – ela apontou pra mim. – Você acordou antes de mim e se vestiu divinamente bem, mas eu trocaria a sapatilha por um salto. – Alice olhava me analisando.

- Está bem. – me rendi. – Acordei animada e decidi caprichar mais, porque não posso? – levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela.

- O que? Claro que pode! – bateu palmas. – Você deveria acordar mais vezes assim.

Eu ri dela.

- E porque você não está arrumada ainda? – perguntei terminando de arrumar minha bolsa.

- Por que não sei bem o que vestir. – ela choramingou.

- Como não sabe? Você tem montes e mais montes de roupas. – disse.

- Eu sei, é que eu não sei o que por.

- Posso te ajudar? – seria a primeira vez que eu pedia pra lhe ajudar com alguma coisa de moda.

- É realmente vai fazer sol! – ela me exclamou surpresa.

- Assim vou acabar desistindo. – cruzei meus braços.

- Não! – exclamou e saiu me puxando. – Preciso da sua ajuda, vamos!

Fomos até o seu quarto, que era ao lado, e ela começou a colocar algumas roupas em cima de sua cama.

.

- Vamos Alice! – Edward gritava abaixo da escada.

Eu ri mais uma vez pela pressa dele e pela pouca vontade de Alice descer naquele momento.

- Só mais um minuto Ed! – gritou de seu quarto. Ela riu. – Ele odeia quando o chamo assim. – me disse enquanto terminava de fazer seu cabelo.

Sorri por saber disso.

- Eu vou descendo enquanto você termina isso ai. – disse pegando minha bolsa e a colocando em meu ombro.

- Certo, já estou descendo. – olhou-me rapidamente.

Saí do seu quarto e rumei até a sala onde vi um Edward relaxado no sofá branco.

Terminei de descer as escadas e fui para mais perto dele. Quando o via assim tão sereno quase não podia acreditar que o mesmo menino que me chamava de _esquisitinha_ seria esse de agora tão belo.

- Você sempre costuma ficar olhando assim para as pessoas? – a voz grave dele me acordou daqueles pensamentos e corar furiosamente por ter sido pega em flagrante.

- Desculpa. – disse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Então abriu olhos e se ajeitou no sofá para sorri.

- Que isso. Sempre soube dessa sua quedinha por mim. – disse presunçoso.

- Haha, tão engraçado você. – joguei uma almofada nele. – Ver se enxerga garoto.

- Eu me enxergo todos os dias e cada dia fico mais gostoso. – passou a mão por seu abdômen e foi quase impossível não acompanhar. Quase!

Para disfarçar minha pequena vontade louca de passar a mão por sua barriga somente revirei meus olhos.

- Então cadê o pessoal? – mudei de assunto.

- Minha mãe foi fazer compras de casa, meu pai está no hospital e o Emmett deve estar capotado ainda. – ele me respondeu. – Não vai tomar café da manhã?

Sentei-me de um jeito para poder ficar olhando o teto.

- Comi umas coisas com Alice lá no quarto dela. – respondi sem dar muita atenção.

- Ah! Certo. – eu sentia que ele me olhava. – Você vai me ajudar mesmo?

Olhei-o confusa.

- Já disse que vou te ajudar com a música, Edward. – sorri minimamente.

- Não, não com a música. – ele falava baixo. – Com o presente. – explicou.

- Oh! – me lembrei da noite passada que ele foi até o 'meu' quarto.

- Você disse que iria ontem. – ele falou rápido.

Ri por ele está tão preocupado com isso. Eu não já tinha dito que iria ajudá-lo?

- Não se preocupe, vou ajudá-lo. – voltei meus olhos para o teto.

- Ótimo! – olhei rapidamente para ele o vi sorrindo e foi impossível não sorri de volta.

- Pronto! – Alice apareceu pulando as escadas. – Já podemos ir. – disse feliz.

- Até que fim. – Edward levantou-se rápido do sofá. – Vamos logo.

.

Eu já me encontrava sentada e prestando atenção na minha aula de Inglês – que era a minha segunda aula –, mas não foi nada fácil já que assim que cheguei ao colégio a cobrinha e suas cadelinhas estavam todas me esperando.

**- Flashback on -**

Estávamos chegando ao colégio, com Edward dirigindo tão rápido que conseguimos chegar com uns bons minutos de folga antes de o sino tocar. Eu estava sentada no lugar do passageiro, ao lado de Edward, enquanto Alice estava no banco de trás.

Eu me agarrava ao banco como se ele fosse a única coisa que mantivesse viva e Edward tinha percebido isso, infelizmente.

- Medo, Swan? – provocou ele.

Rolei meus olhos pela "grande" descoberta dele.

- É claro! – minha voz saiu apreensiva. – Você vai nos matar se continuar dirigindo tão rápido assim.

Alice que estavam ouvindo música na maior altura nem ligava para seu irmão que estava quase nos matando com aquela velocidade enquanto eu olhava para fora do carro louca para chegar logo na escola.

Edward gargalhou.

- Não vai acontecer nada com a gente, Bella. – ele tentava me acalmar.

- Como você sabe? – o olhei e ele ainda ria de mim. – Pára de rir de mim. – pedi.

Ele riu mais uma vez para então respirar fundo e voltar seus olhos rapidamente para mim.

- Está tudo bem. – sorriu ternamente. – Vou diminuir um pouco a velocidade.

Respirei fundo quando vi o velocímetro abaixar.

- Brigada. – sorri um pouco mais aliviada.

- Tudo bem. – riu. – Mas fique sabendo que detesto dirigir devagar. – reclamou.

Agora eu que ri.

- Devagar? Você ainda está dirigindo muito mais rápido que sou acostumada dirigir. – lhe disse.

- É claro! Aquela lata velha, que você chama de carro, não deve ultrapassar dos 40 km/h. – esnobou.

Bati em seu ombro e ele fez uma careta pra mim. Duas crianças!

Chegamos ao colégio e ele estacionou na vaga perto da porta, o que seria ruim, já que todos ainda pensam que não nos suportamos e parece que ele gosta de mostrar quem é que manda ali naquele colégio. Puff!

Assim que o Edward estacionou o carro eu vi Tânia e suas cadelinhas na porta ou pela minha espera ou a de Edward. Tomara que seja Edward, não quero agüentar cobrinhas tão cedo.

Saí do carro rapidamente e esperei por Alice já que me disse que queria me maquiar logo, pois o intervalo não daria muito tempo.

- Você trouxe tudo? – Ela me perguntou assim que pulou do carro. Literalmente.

- Está aqui dentro dessa bolsa. – apontei para minha mochila que estava totalmente cheia.

- Tudo bem! Vamos. – saiu indo porta adentro do colégio.

Mas para a nossa infelicidade Tânia não estava a espera de Edward, e sim de mim. Arght! Tentei passar, mas ela me impediu completamente. O único jeito era encarar a jararaca.

- Pensa que vai para onde? – ela me perguntou com aquela voz nojenta.

- Não penso, eu tenho certeza que estou indo para minha aula. – respondi já com pouca paciência.

- Não agora, queridinha. – negou com o dedo na minha cara.

Olhei para Alice já com muita raiva daquela loira oxigenada e ela viu que eu já estava perdendo a cabeça e provavelmente não ia sair coisa boa dali, então foi logo se colocando a frente.

- Tânia, querida, tudo bem? – disse com a maior cara de cínica.

- Olá Alice! Estou ótima e você? – Tânia respondeu a altura.

- Perfeitamente bem. – sorriu para a loira. – Então, querida, você recebeu meu email ontem? – perguntou alegremente.

Eu só escutava e tentava não rir da cara de cínica que Alice tinha às vezes.

- Dizendo qual era a roupa que nós iríamos vestir hoje? – ela perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Sim, esse mesmo. – a baixinha respondeu.

- Recebi então. – Tânia sorriu falsamente. – Eu adorei a roupa, super fofa! – Mentira! Ela nem queria que Alice fosse nossa estilista.

- Tinha certeza que você iria gostar. – Alice pulou feliz.

Então o sinal tocou e eu bufei com raiva de Tânia por me fazer atrasar para a minha primeira aula.

- Vamos Alice? – perguntei impaciente.

- Ah, claro! – ela deu um sorriso para as outras meninas que estavam meio esquecidas ali. – Tchau meninas.

Eu falei com Jéssica e outras que eu conhecia e não eram tão chatas para depois correr para minha aula. Ou era isso que eu queria fazer.

Assim que cheguei à sala vi a minha professora de Física já dentro da sala e explicando a matéria do dia. Fique com receio de interromper, pois a professora não era muito conhecida por sua simpatia e muito menos por tolerar atrasos.

- Com licença, professora? – perguntei com medo.

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão que não era nada agradável. Os meus colegas de sala aproveitaram a distração para conversa o que só fez piorar a minha situação. Grandes colegas!

- Isso são horas para se chegar? – perguntou visivelmente chateada.

- M-me de-desculpe, professora, mas não foi minha intenção. – gaguejei. Ela sempre foi com a minha cara, mas acho que a partir de hoje não seria a mesma coisa.

- Não foi? E de quem foi então? Minha? – falou arrogantemente.

- Não professora, acabei me atrapalhando na hora de chegar aqui. – disse a primeira desculpa que apareceu na minha cabeça.

- Precisa de um mapa, Swan? – perguntou ela. Só fiz negar com a cabeça. – Que bom, pois assim não preciso lhe indicar o caminho da porta. – apontou séria para a porta que estava atrás de mim.

Chateada por perder a aula e com muita raiva de Tânia por ter me feito atrasar andei rapidamente até a porta e saí daquela sala deixando uma professora irada e vários alunos rindo da minha cara. Eu estava indo tão bem, mas sempre tem algo para atrapalhar!

Andei até o meu armário e peguei logo as minhas coisas para a próxima aula de inglês. Estava um pouco aliviada por ela não ter me mandado para a diretoria, mas ainda to com muita raiva de Tânia. Só me vem atrapalhar. Sem saber o que fazer durante quase duas horas de aula "vaga" fui até o meu refugio para ver se conseguia me distrair um pouco.

.

Cheguei ao auditório e encontrei tudo apagado, menos a área onde o piano ficava.

Acho que alguém esteve aqui!

Procurei pela pessoa que poderia estar ali e não encontrei ninguém. Andei até o palco e fui direto para o piano, era isso mesmo que eu queria agora.

Não estava mais tão chateada assim, era só o calor do momento, e agora só tinha me restado uma calma inexplicável. Passei meus dedos levemente pelas teclas do piano e a cada som que saia o meu sorriso crescia mais.

Aquele instrumento era mágico para mim.

Não estava triste, nem solitária e muito menos angustiada por isso não queria tocar nenhuma música que tinha em mente. Elas eram muito desesperadoras para mim agora.

Tocavam algumas notas de músicas que sempre estavam no meu mp4 e nenhuma delas era a que eu queria. Até que lembrei de Alice e sua diva na qual eu sempre escutava quando estávamos juntas, então era sempre.

Comecei a tocar a música que eu mais gostava dela.

**Música: Lady Gaga – Paparazzi acoustic (/watch?v=li_6bGIpV74 )**

**We are the crowd, we're co-coming out**

**Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you**

**It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical**

**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means, but this photo of us**

**It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**I'll be your girl backstage at show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar**

**In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**

**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**

**It don't have a price, loving you is Cherry Pie**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Real good, we're dancing in the studio**

**Snap, snap to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop, for anyone**

**We're plastic but we still have fun**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Parei de cantar e respirei fundo. Essa música tirou um pouco do fôlego, mas era a melhor de Lady Gaga.

Eu ri assim que tomei mais fôlego. Era inexplicável o porquê de eu estar tão alegre hoje que nem Tânia – que brincou com minha paciência. – foi capaz de deixar o meu humor chato.

Pensei tocar outra dela, mas não sabia tocar outras de Lady Gaga, até que me lembrei que ainda tinha uma música a concluir para o concurso de talentos. Bendita Alice por me forçar a participar disso.

Fui até minha bolsa e peguei o meu bloco de notas, onde anoto todas as minhas quase músicas, e um lápis. Sentei-me no banco e pensei no que poderia escrever para o show de talentos.

Pensei em falar de amor ou de uma amizade verdadeira, mas nada disso me agradava ao ponto de ser colocada em palavras. Eu precisava de algo que fosse sincero, que viesse sem muito esforço como a música que fiz após conhecer o Jacob.

Jacob!

Sempre se forma um sorriso fácil em meus lábios quando me lembro dos meus momentos com ele. Sei que sofri muito com o término do nosso namoro, mas para não perder a amizade que prevalecia, foi o melhor para nós dois.

Lembro da nossa última conversa no MSN. Jacob sempre tentando me proteger.

"_Bella, quando você vai arranjar um cara legal como eu?"_Perguntava se gabando. _"No dia que você deixar de ser tão convencido, mané!"_Brinquei com ele. _"Sério agora Bells. Quando você vai me apresentar seu namorado? Tenho que saber quem ele é para depois dizer se é bom ou não pra você."_Tinha achado estranho com isso. _"Você sabe que não tenho namorado."_Lhe disse.

Nesse dia Jacob disse que se preocupava comigo e até sentia ciúmes de mim ainda. Nada como antes, mas ainda sentia um ciúme como amigo.

Senti-me estranha com aquele comentário dele, mas vi que minha relação com Jacob agora não iria passar só de amizade o que era diferente da minha com Edward. Nós começamos nos ignorando e sempre trocando palavras de baixíssimo calão e agora tudo mudou drasticamente e além de podermos ficar no mesmo cômodo sem trocar farpas, estamos trabalhando juntos e tentando sermos amigos.

Foi e ainda é estranho todo esse comportamento amigável que temos hoje, mas não reclamo mais já que descobri que Edward pode ser um bom amigo para se ter.

Não, amigo não. Edward de uns tempos para cá veio ficando cada vez mais encantador e lindo a meu ver. Antes, não posso negar, ele era somente mais um rostinho bonito dentro de Forks High School, mas agora eu não conseguia só ver beleza em Edward Cullen, eu via o amor que ele sente pela família dele, a inteligência e esperteza por trás de seus olhos frios quando chegava ao colégio, sua paixão pela música mesmo sabendo que seu destino mesmo é seguir os passos do pai que ele tanto admira. Edward não é mais um garoto qualquer que estuda comigo, ele agora é o homem pelo qual eu estou terrivelmente encantada. Não encantada, apaixonada!

Agora você me pergunta: e aquele ódio todo? Bom, também não sei onde ele foi parar, mas acho que se não fosse pelas circunstâncias que nos conhecemos nós poderíamos ser melhores amigos ou algo mais.

Continuava a divagar sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward e Jacob até que me correu uma idéia de fazer uma música sobre. Lógico que não colocaria nenhum nome que pudesse provocar um escândalo depois e me machucar. Não sou tão idiota assim!

Puxei o papel e a caneta para perto e comecei a rabiscar uns versos para a música, mas depois de confessar para mim mesma que Edward Cullen mexe comigo ficou bem mais fácil da música sair.

Estava escrevendo o segundo estrofe quando o sino tocou indicando ao final da primeira aula. Suspirei triste por ter que deixar de lado a música, mas não poderia perder a mais uma aula.

Deixei o piano e peguei minha bolsa guardando o meu bloco de notas e meu lápis. Corri escada a baixo em direção a porta de saída. O corredor já estava abarrotado de alunos e eu caminhava tranquilamente em direção a minha aula de Inglês.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo hoje, mas eu reparei mais de um menino olhando para mim enquanto passava. Fiquei corada, lógico. Não gosto quando as pessoas ficam me olhando muito a não ser no palco onde eu viro uma "mulher decidida", palavras de Jacob.

Ri com o rumo do meu pensamento e fui logo para minha aula.

Hoje tudo estava um pouco estranho e feliz demais, mas tomara que dure até o final da semana. Estava adorando isso!

**- Flashback off –**

.

A aula foi chata, como sempre. Não gostava de estudar, mas precisava disso para poder passar de ano e seguir para Julliard, o meu sonho.

Passei a aula toda tentando trabalhar na minha nova música, porem o olhar feroz da professora me fez ter a certeza de que era melhor eu deixar isso para depois. Tentei prestar atenção, eu juro, mas nada que eu fizesse conseguiu guiar minha mente para a matéria que estava escrita no quadro.

Frustrada por perder mais uma aula comecei a pensar sobre a apresentação do trabalho que seria depois do intervalo. Queria ser uma mosca para poder saber como estava o número dos meninos assim poderia ficar mais tranqüila. Não estava nervosa por mim, era mais pelas meninas. Tinha medo de elas ficarem tão nervosas e acabar errando alguma coisa no meio da música.

Ta, eu assumo que sou perfeccionista!

Gosto de tudo bem planejado nos mínimos detalhes, principalmente algo como uma apresentação que vale nota. Melissa, Jéssica e algumas outras meninas que estavam no nosso grupo cantavam bem e o resto do nosso grupo conseguia se sair com a dança.

No ensaio nós conseguimos fazer tudo direitinho, tomara que hoje não seja diferente. Tomara!

O sino tocou indicando o termino da aula e eu faltei correr para fugir daquela sala. É hoje eu estava sem a menor paciência para ficar dentro de um espaço pequeno e prestar atenção ao que os professores falavam.

Intervalo! Amem!

A coisa que eu mais queria agora era me sentar numa mesa, conversar com meus amigos e comer uma pizza.

Sai da sala de Inglês apressadamente e fui até o meu armário para pegar minha outra bolsa que contém a roupa da apresentação que seria na aula após o almoço. Peguei tudo que iria precisar e rumei para a cantina. Estava com um pouco de fome.

Estava quase chegando a porta dupla que separava o corredor da cantina quando vi Alice vindo ao meu encontro.

- Oi. – me saudou.

- Olá, como foi a aula? – perguntei acompanhando-a até a fila para pegar o almoço.

- Cheguei atrasada, mas conseguir fazer com que o professor me deixasse entrar na sala. Sabe, ninguém resisti ao meu charme. – brincou enquanto pegava um iogurte natural. – E a sua? – perguntou-me.

Suspirei pesadamente antes de responder.

- Foi péssima. Cheguei atrasada na aula da Senhora Fernadez... – Alice fez uma careta. – e ela não quis nem pensar em me deixar entrar, depois fui até o auditório e a única coisa boa mesmo aconteceu, tive uma idéia para a música do Show de Talentos, então fui para a aula de inglês. – detalhei a minha manhã nada interessante para a baixinha.

- Nossa, mas foi logo na aula da Sra. Fernadez? – perguntou rindo baixo.

- Pois é. Minha sorte tinha sumido nessa hora. – suspirei e deixei escapar um sorrisinho.

- Mas pelo menos você conseguiu fazer alguma coisa para o Show de Talentos. – ela me animou.

Sorri mais animada.

Saímos da fila e fomos direto para a mesa que sempre sentávamos. Ângela, Mike, Erik e Ben já estavam sentados e conversavam sobre alguma coisa que não consegui ouvir bem. Sentei-me ao lado de Ângela e ela sorriu para mim timidamente.

- Então, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – Alice perguntou para os meninos e Ângela.

- Parece que a Tânia traiu o Edward com o Tyler. – Respondeu Mike baixinho.

Eu fiquei tensa na mesma hora que ele terminou de responder e Alice me olhou surpresa também. Parece que não é mais segredo que Edward era o mais novo corno de Forks High School.

- Como vocês têm tanta certeza? – Alice continuou perguntando como se não soubesse de nada.

Eu não falava nada porque não era assunto meu e que provavelmente se eu tentasse entrar na conversa eu diria algo que não devia. Fazer o que se não sei mentir muito bem?

- Tem um vídeo rolando pelo colégio com a Tânia aos beijos com o Tyler. – respondeu Erik enquanto limpava seus óculos.

- Um vídeo? – Não consegui ficar calada.

- Sim, eu o tenho aqui no meu celular. – Mike disse já tirando o seu celular do bolso.

- Deixe-me ver. – Alice se apressou a pegar o celular da mão dele.

Eu estava sentada ao lado dela e pude ver perfeitamente o vídeo. Eles estavam num dos corredores do colégio, que estava totalmente vazio, aos beijos. Tyler passava a mão pelo corpo de Tânia que se agarrava mais ao corpo dele.

Muito puta!

- Será esse vídeo que ele falava naquele dia? – perguntei somente para Alice, aproveitando que os outros estavam conversando sobre outra coisa.

- Não, ele falava que tinha visto um vídeo deles transando. – ela respondeu sussurrando. Ela mexia no celular rapidamente e a vi apagar o vídeo do celular. – Não posso deixar que se espalhe mais. Edward é totalmente contra a traição.

Só fiz assentir concordando. Mesmo que tivesse minhas brigas com Edward não gostaria de o ver ser humilhado assim ainda mais por uma menina que não merecia isso.

Alice me entregou o celular para eu poder devolver à Mike.

- Onde você conseguiu esse vídeo? – perguntei a ele.

- Tinha um link no site do colégio ontem, acho que alguém entrou clandestinamente e colocou lá. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Eu fui nesse link e vi o vídeo.

- Uhmm, interessante. – Alice disse pensativa. – Já terminou Bella? – Perguntou-me.

Não tinha comido muita coisa, mas já tinha passado minha fome após comer a tão desejada pizza.

- Sim, por quê? – olhei para ela curiosa.

- Tenho que te arrumar ainda. – Alice respondeu pegando suas coisas e colocando a minha lata de refrigerante, que estava fechada ainda, e alguma comida que estava na bandeja dela. – Vamos. – levantou-se rapidamente.

Eu, que estava um pouco atormentada pela rapidez da baixinha, só fiz pegar minha bolsa e segui-la, dando um breve tchau para os outros que estavam na mesa.

- Alice, espera. – eu andava quase correndo para acompanhar a baixinha que andava rápido. – O que foi? Para quê tanta pressa? – perguntei a ela.

- É o seguinte: Você vai atrás do Edward e vai distraí-lo, certo? – mandou ainda andando depressa.

- O que? Pra quê? – ficava mais confusa.

- Bella, eu vou excluir o vídeo do site do colégio, tenho a senha e total liberdade para mexer nele já que sou do Grêmio Estudantil. – ela parou e me olhou. – E você vai ter que dar um jeito de fazer o Edward se distrair porque provavelmente muitas pessoas não devem ter visto esse vídeo, mas Edward com certeza já deve estar sabendo. – Alice divagou.

- Alice. – chamei.

- Oi.

- Respira. – sorri para ela.

- Ok! – ela riu baixo. – Mas então, vai lá encontrar o Edward e dar isso pra ele. – me deu a comida.

- Porque eu?

- Porque eu tenho que excluir o vídeo. Não posso deixar que mais gente veja isso. – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Mas, Alice, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para "distrair" o Edward. – falei cruzando meus braços.

- Ah Bella, deixa de bobagem. Pensa que eu não reparei que vocês já estão bem mais amigos agora? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Agora vai lá que eu preciso excluir esse vídeo. Espero-te no banheiro assim que o sino tocar, esta bem? – perguntou.

- Certo. – falei com má vontade.

Alice foi andando até a biblioteca, onde fica os computadores, e eu fui atrás do bendito Edward.

Estava indo para a sala de Teatro, ele poderia estar ensaiando para a apresentação, quando passo pelo auditório e escuto um som de piano.

**Música: Jacobs Theme-Twilight Saga Eclipse (/watch?v=fluNlAQszS8)**

Estava curiosa para saber quem tocava uma música tão bonita e com uma leve impressão de que seria Edward que estava lá dentro.

Entrei com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e atrapalhar o pianista. Fechei a porta com cuidado para que ela não batesse e olhei na direção do palco.

Sorte! Era Edward que tocava.

Suspirei aliviada por não ter que ficar andando pelo colégio todo atrás dele. Pensei em ir até onde ele estava, mas a música era tão linda e leve que tive vontade de parar e escutá-la.

Edward estava tão compenetrado que dava para perceber, mesmo de longe, que ele não olhava exatamente para as teclas do piano, ele via além delas. Era como se a música o fizesse lembrar-se de algo ou alguém. Tinha uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas dele na qual me dava vontade de tirá-la de lá.

Caminhei lentamente em direção ao palco, mas não subi porque não queria atrapalhá-lo. Tentei ao máximo me mover silenciosamente até umas das cadeiras nas primeiras fileiras. Não queria e acho que nem precisava me esconder dele, já que estava tão compenetrado na música.

Eu o olhava fascinada! Ele tocava com tanta leveza e carinho (?) que me deixava desse jeito.

Esperei ele terminar a música para poder me manifestar. Escutei as últimas notas ecoarem pelo auditório e sorri quando o vi sorrir para o nada. Foi uma ação involuntária.

- Oi Bella. – Ele me pegou de surpresa.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei totalmente desarmada.

- Eu vi você chegar. – disse sorrindo torto.

- Mas... Como? Você estava tão concentrado. – continuei.

- Bom, posso dizer que reconheço quando você chega. – ele respondeu baixo.

Olhei para ele tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras, mas não me vinha nada na cabeça que pudesse justificar suas palavras e muito menos as suas atitudes.

Edward tinha mudado. Lógico! Mas eu queria saber o que houve para que ele mudasse tanto em relação a mim, já que com os outros ele estava agindo normalmente. Acho que ele viu que essa nossa briga não levaria a nada.

Não estou dizendo que se não fosse por ele me pedir ajuda na música para Esme eu não pensaria na possibilidade de levantar a bandeira branca – eu já estava cansada de tanta intriga e bate-boca por coisas tão bestas com ele. Não somos mais crianças para ficar agindo assim.

- Que bom que você me reconheceu. – sorri me levantando. – Te trouxe um lanche. – balancei o sanduíche para ele.

- Uhmm, estranho. – ele olhou para mim pensativo. – Não tem nenhum tipo de laxante nessa comida, não é?

Eu ri alto.

- Não, não tem nada. – cheguei até perto do palco para lhe dar a comida.

- Porque não sobe aqui? – me perguntou ainda sentado.

- Estou com preguiça. – Mentira! Eu não queria ficar perto dele e acabar babando por sua beleza ou fazer alguma coisa que me envergonhasse.

- Preguiçosa. – ele fez uma careta para depois sorri.

Somente dei língua, como se fosse uma criancinha.

Ele pegou o seu lanche das minhas mãos e se sentou na beirada do palco, eu não resisti e dei um pulo para poder me sentar ao seu lado.

- Então... – fiz uma pausa pensando em que eu poderia falar. – Porque você decidiu se esconder aqui hoje? – perguntei receosa.

- Uhmm, aconteceram algumas coisas e eu não queria ver a cara de algumas pessoas. – Edward respondeu olhando somente para seu sanduíche. – Acho que você possa estar sabendo, já. – olhou para mim intensamente.

Fiquei tensa quando ele me disse isso. Não sabia o que falar, mas mentir estava fora de cogitação, ele descobriria.

- Ahn... Saber sobre o que? – tentei enrolar.

Ele riu sem humor.

- Que eu sou o mais novo corno de Forks High School. – disse cínico.

- Ah! Isso. – olhei para baixo. – Eu fiquei sabendo.

- Era de se esperar. – ele suspirou.

- Mas você gostava tanto assim dela? – evitei dizer o nome daquela puta.

- Se eu gostava? – ele riu. – Não, eu não tenho nenhum sentimento para com Tânia. – Edward falou o nome dela com uma careta.

O olhei meio confusa. Se ele não gostava porque estava tão caído assim agora?

- Então porque você está meio que se escondendo aqui? – perguntei o olhando.

- Acho que seja vergonha. – ele sorriu levemente.

- Vergonha? – o olhei espantada. – Você com vergonha?

- Sim. – suspirou. – Não sei o que fazer quando as pessoas ficarem falando disso na minha frente.

Eu sorri encantada mesmo ele não vendo.

- Qual é? – empurrei um pouco seu corpo. – Você é Edward Cullen, o capitão do time de Futebol, o garoto mais desejado da escola e, tenho que admitir, o melhor cantor da aula de Teatro. – disse para fazê-lo pelos menos rir.

Ele riu mais relaxado e menos preocupado com as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora do auditório.

- É, eu sei disso. – falou estufando o peito e soltando um sorriso torto.

- Não era para eu ter levantado tanto a sua bola. – ri da sua pose.

- Por quê? – ele falou depois de terminar seu refrigerante. – Só porque eu sou "o garoto mais desejado da escola"? – gargalhou quando me viu fazer uma careta.

- Eu **realmente** não deveria ter falado isso. – dei um leve tapa em sua cabeça, rindo.

- São suas palavras. – levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Que música era aquela que você estava tocando? – mudei de assunto.

- Aquela? – virou-se para mim. – É uma música que fiz. – deu de ombros.

- É muito bonita. Composição nova? – perguntei.

- Não, já faz um bom tempo que a compus. – respondeu para depois pular de onde estava sentado para ir jogar o lixo do seu lanche.

- Ah! – me levantei. – Fala sobre o que? – perguntei enquanto caminhava até o piano.

- Uhmm, não sei exatamente. – riu. – Acho que sobre mim mesmo. – balançou os ombros.

Ri e me sentei ao piano.

- Alguma composição nova? – estava curiosa sobre ele.

Edward subiu o palco e rapidinho estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Na verdade sim. – sorriu lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – Quer ouvir? – perguntou-me, preparando-se para tocar.

Eu ia lhe dizer que adoraria ouvir a nova música dele, mas meu celular não me deixou pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Procurei pelo meu celular, o achando no bolso da minha calça. Olhei no visor e vi que era Alice que me ligava.

- Só um minuto Edward. – sorri, pedindo desculpa e ele balançou a cabeça. – Oi Alice. – disse ao atender ao telefone.

- Então, deu certo? – tinha expectativa em sua voz.

- Deu e ele já comeu tudo. – ri quando Edward fez uma careta. Provavelmente imaginando a pergunta que Alice me fez.

- Ok. Vocês estão aonde? – perguntou ela.

- Estamos no auditório. Você conseguiu fazer aquilo? – tentei perguntar de um jeito que Edward não desconfiasse de nada.

Olhei pra ele e o vi levantar uma sobrancelha em expectativa. Balancei a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo que não era nada demais.

- Ah, foi um sucesso. – Alice suspirou feliz. – Não tinha mais do que cinco pessoas que viram, mas eu queria saber quem foi que colocou esse vídeo no ar.

- Ainda bem que conseguiu. – disse feliz. – Depois nós pensamos mais sobre isso, ok? – tentei transpassar a Alice que eu não poderia falar muito sobre isso.

- Ah, claro! – ela percebeu. – Agora venha me encontrar no banheiro e traga suas coisas, pois daqui a pouco o sino toca.

- Está bem. – preparei para desligar o meu celular. – Até daqui a pouco.

Desliguei meu telefone e olhei para Edward.

- A General já está te chamando? – Ele brincou.

- É. Ela quer me fazer Barbie agora. – suspirei frustrada por não ter ouvido a nova música de Edward. – Depois você me mostra a sua música? – perguntei.

Levantei-me do banco e fui descer do palco.

- Claro. – ele disse feliz enquanto me acompanhava.

- Que bom, pois fiquei muito curiosa sobre ela. – sorri. – Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo.

- Do que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Está preparado para pagar o maior mico da sua vida? – provoquei-o sorrindo perversamente.

Edward gargalhou jogando sua cabeça para trás.

- Você é muito engraçada Bella. – sorriu malicioso.

- Ah, que bom que te divirto. – sorri. – Mas nem vem, porque eu sei que nós, as meninas, vamos ganhar esse trabalho.

- Não nos subestime, Swan. – Edward me olhou por trás de seus cílios.

E que olhar! Acho que ofeguei com ele me olhando desse jeito. Sentia-me exposta.

Balancei a cabeça levemente e sorri torto.

- Ah, claro! – lhe disse ironicamente para depois andar até onde estavam as minhas coisas.

- Você nem sabe como está a nossa apresentação. – Edward disse apressadamente para poder me alcançar, já que eu caminhava para porta de saída do auditório.

Sorri feliz por ter conseguido tirar, mesmo que por enquanto, os _problemas_ de sua cabeça. Não gosto de o ver tão deprimido por causa de uma pessoa que não merece nada que venha dele.

É, acho que estou ficando muito tempo com Edward, já que meus sentimentos ficam confusos quando penso nele.

- Claro que não sei, mas temos que concordar que as mulheres fazem as coisas bem melhor do que os homens. – sorri em desafio.

- Vai sonhando! – Edward ergueu a cabeça em desafio também.

Gargalhei alto.

- Ok! – Parei com a mão para poder empurrar a porta. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – Sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta e eu tive uma estranha vontade de lhe dar um beijo, não precisava ser aqueles beijos de novela nem nada parecido.

Sem saber direito no que estava fazendo coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros de Edward e me impulsionei para cima, estava perigosamente perto do rosto dele quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo então – chocada comigo mesma e numa tentativa de disfarçar minha pequena falta de consciência – passei direto pela boca dele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, apreciando, para enfim me afastar rapidamente daquela tentação, quer dizer, daquele garoto.

Abaixei meu rosto, totalmente corado, respirei fundo e depois o olhei nos olhos.

- Até daqui a pouco, Edward. – minha voz saiu baixa e um pouco rouca. Soltei um pequeno sorriso.

Edward tinha uma expressão de surpresa, mas não acho que seria uma coisa ruim já que ele abriu o seu sorriso torto – que sempre me tira o fôlego – para depois colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo, que estava solta, para trás.

- Até, Bella! – sua voz melodiosa saiu também baixa.

Ainda um pouco atordoada pelo o fato de que eu quase dei um beijo em Edward Cullen, eu me virei e saí rapidamente indo de encontro a Alice, que estava no banheiro a minha espera.

.

Cheguei ao banheiro e vi Alice retocando a sua maquiagem. Parei ao lado dela e coloquei minhas coisas no chão.

- Até que fim. – a baixinha reclamou.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Nem demorei assim. – resmunguei. – Deixa de ser chata.

Alice sorriu e virou-se para mim.

- Certo. Ah! E nem vou perguntar o que vocês ficaram fazendo lá no auditório, não agora. – ela sorriu diabólica. – Vai se trocar só falta alguns minutos para tocar o sino. – mandou.

Peguei meu vestido amarelo de alcinhas, mas que não era tão curto ou decotado assim, que tinha uma faixa abaixo do busto e uma sandália com um pequeno salto prata. Segui para um dos boxes do banheiro para poder me trocar.

- Então, você não vai para a aula não? – perguntei enquanto tirava minha roupa.

- Ai! Ta me expulsando? – Alice falou com a voz magoada.

- Você sabe que não. – revirei meus olhos mesmo ela não podendo ver.

- É bom mesmo. Mas não tenho aula agora, me dei ao luxo de não ter aula agora. – ela riu depois de sua piada.

Balancei minha cabeça em descrença, mas ri junto com ela.

- Você se deu ao luxo?

- É, não quero ter que aturar uma aula de Sociologia agora. – saí já completamente vestida quando ela terminou de falar. – Ah, eu sabia que ia ficar "fabulindo". – bateu palminhas.

Revirei os olhos para ela mais uma vez e fui me olhar no espelho. Na hora que Alice começou a mexer em meu cabelo Tânia e suas cadelinhas entraram no banheiro já fazendo muito barulho.

- Ah, que bom que você já está dando um jeito nessa sua cara de mosca morta. – Nem dei ao trabalho de olhar na cara dela. – Porque eu realmente quero tirar uma nota boa.

Senti Alice puxar um pouco meu cabelo como um pedido mudo de calma eu só fiz revirar os olhos e balançar a cabeça em concordância.

As cadelinhas de Tânia riram e começaram a se preparar para a apresentação.

- Oi Alice. – Tânia falou com a maior cara de falsa. – Quase não consigo te achar por trás da mosca morta. – E ela destila mais o seu veneno.

- É melhor ser mosca morta do que uma puta que dá para cada menino desse colégio. – não consegui segurar.

Vi pelo o reflexo do espelho o rosto de Tânia ficar muito vermelho e as amigas dela a segurando para não partir pra cima de mim. Sorri diabolicamente com a visão.

- Oi Tânia. Aposto que escolheu uma roupa bem legal. – Alice mudou de assunto.

Tânia respirou fundo e recolocou um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Claro, eu nunca me visto mal, você sabe disse Alice. – Riu falsamente para depois entrar em um dos boxes do banheiro para se arrumar.

Alice olhou com uma cara feia pra mim como me repreendo pelo o que tinha dito.

- O quê? – sussurrei só pra ela ouvir. – Ela estava pedindo pra isso.

A baixinha só fez balançar a cabeça e rir baixo para enfim retocar minha maquiagem.

.

Estávamos todas as meninas, vestidas do jeito que Alice tinha explicado ontem por email, sentadas na primeira fila do auditório enquanto escutávamos o que o professor falava.

É claro que quase ninguém prestava atenção no que o professor falava e isso estava o deixando muito impaciente.

Bom, depois que todos tinham se acalmado o professor respirou fundo e continuou a explicar como seria dada as notas e eu quase pulei de alegria ao ouvir que a nota do trabalho era individual.

Não que gostasse de ver os outros tirando nota ruim é só que mesmo querendo ganhar dos meninos na aposta eu não queria tirar uma nota baixa pela falta de voz de Tânia ou prejudicar alguma das meninas do grupo.

Não sou tão egoísta assim também!

O grupo de Edward estava sentado a umas fileiras atrás do nosso e eu poderia ouvir com certa dificuldade os planos deles. Ta, eu estava tentando escutar alguma coisa.

- Não podemos as deixar ganharem da gente, pessoal. – eu conseguia ouvir a voz de Edward falar baixo.

- Eu só estou preocupado com a minha nota, cara. – alguém falou. Não consegui reconhecer a voz.

Alguns dos meninos estavam concordando com o que tinha acabado de falar.

- Vocês não estão sabendo? – Edward riu baixinho. Acho que os meninos negaram com a cabeça. – Ouvi as meninas dizerem no banheiro agora que seria muito fácil ganhar da gente por que nós não sabemos fazer nada direito e que só prestamos pra fazer uma coisa... – ele fez um pequeno mistério. – fazer o que elas mandam. – disse por fim.

Como é que é? De onde foi que esse menino tirou isso? Ta, nós podemos ter falado alguma coisa parecida, mas nada dizendo que eles eram nossos "escravos".

Virei-me rapidamente na direção onde Edward estava sentado e pude ver um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto quando os meninos ficaram com raiva. Ele me viu olhando na direção dele e seu sorriso ficou maior ainda.

Se olhar matasse, ele já estaria embaixo de sete palmos da terra!

E para demonstrar que não tinha medo algum de mim ainda me mandou um beijinho. Foi aí que comecei a ficar com muita raiva dele. Idiota!

Virei-me novamente na direção que o professor estava ainda escutando os meninos dizerem que tinham que acabar com a nossa apresentação. Rá! Como se isso fosse capaz de acontecer. Faz-me rir!

- Quero ver o melhor de vocês hoje, ok? – disse o professor dando um olhar significativo para todos os alunos que estavam no auditório. – Se alguém se recusar a apresentar ou fazer de mau gosto eu irei reduzir a nota. Isso aqui é um teatro e quero ver dedicação. – Terminou de falar com o rosto bastante sério.

Olhei para cada uma das meninas que estavam sentadas ao meu lado e pude ver que algumas, as mais tímidas, estavam totalmente amedrontadas, já as outras, seguidoras de Tânia, tinham sorrisos nos rostos como se já tivessem ganhado a nota mais alta. Típico!

Mas aquela autoconfiança pra mim não era o bastante naquele momento. Edward estava jogando sujo colocando os meninos contra nós e eu tinha que fazer algo, então que tal fazer a mesma coisa que ele fez com os meninos? Seria como pagar na mesma moeda.

Estava decidida! Aí do Edwardinho, ele vai sofrer pra ser melhor que o nosso grupo.

- Agora vamos ao trabalho. – o professor ficou visivelmente animado. – Quero que cada líder, que eu escolhi aula passada, suba aqui e me tragam as suas músicas, por favor. – pediu enquanto anotava alguma coisa em sua caderneta.

Peguei o meu pen drive que continha a música e me encaminhei para o palco no mesmo momento que Edward. Quando ele levantou-se eu pude realmente reparar na roupa que ele usava. Uma calça preta, blusa branca, all star preto e um casaco de couro que destacou os seus braços fortes por causa dos treinos pesados.

Não tinha como não babar por Edward Cullen naquele momento e era com cara de bobas que todas as meninas olhavam para o capitão do grupo dos meninos. Eu tinha que manter a dignidade e tentei ao máximo não ficar o encarando.

Olhei diretamente para o professor e caminhei até ele sem transparecer que estava louca para poder analisar Edward Cullen que andava ao meu lado.

Chegamos ao lado do professor e ele estendeu a mão para que possamos dar nossas músicas, eu entreguei a minha primeiro e Edward entregou depois.

- Ok. Agora que estou com as músicas de vocês nós vamos ver quem vai se apresentar primeiro. – ele pegou uma moeda de dentro do seu bolso. – Você escolhe cara ou coroa? – me perguntou.

- Eu quero cara. – disse ao professor.

- Tudo bem. Cullen você fica com coroa. – apontou para Edward e ele somente assentiu. O professor jogou a moeda para cima para depois pegá-la novamente e colocar contra sua mão. – Coroa, os primeiro a se apresentarem será o grupo dos meninos.

Eu comemorei já que preferia ver a apresentação deles primeiro para depois me apresentar. Alguns meninos, os mais tímidos, eu pude ver que ficaram um pouco desanimados o que era muito bom para o meu grupo.

Olhei feliz na direção das meninas e pude ver que a maioria gostou de ficarmos por último, quer dizer, todo mundo gostou de ver primeiro a apresentação dos meninos menos Tânia, é claro que ela tinha que ser a do contra, sempre!

- Você deu sorte. – Edward me assustou quando falou baixo em minha orelha. – Mas isso não quer dizer que poderão ganhar do meu grupo. – Sua voz estava rouca e eu não pude deixar de me arrepiar.

Balancei minha cabeça para tirar alguns pensamentos muito constrangedores de minha cabeça e virei-me para olhá-lo. Ele estava com um sorriso torto nos lábios e seus olhos estavam extremamente divertidos e sarcásticos.

Olhei-o por dois segundos, eu acho, para depois abrir um sorriso igualmente sarcástico que o dele.

- Claro que não! Isso nunca passaria por minha cabeça. – ri baixo. – Mas é como dizem: o melhor tem que ser deixado para o final. Fechar com chave de ouro, sabe? – dei dois tapinhas em seu ombro e desci do palco e fui me sentar junto ao meu grupo novamente.

Edward tinha ficado lá parado para enfim o seu grupo chegar ao palco, com um pouco de má vontade, mas depois eles ficaram mais animados, acho que Edward deve ter dito alguma coisa para eles.

Avistei Alice sentada em uma das cadeiras bem no final do auditório, o professor não podia ver que ela não estava em sua aula. Ela acenou para mim e fez um sinal de "ok" com as mãos para depois pegar um objeto prata de dentro da sua bolsa, acho que era uma câmera.

- Vamos começar. – o professor bateu palmas e foi até o aparelho de som.

Os meninos pegaram um microfone e levou até onde era seu lugar, e foi aí que eu percebi que todos estavam com o mesmo estilo de roupa que Edward usava, para enfim ficarem de costa para o público deixando somente Edward de frente e no meio deles.

Ele fez um aceno para o professor que colocou a música para tocar.

**Música: Glee – It's my life/Confessions (/watch?v=OAglvPFu7TQ)**

**(Edward)**

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

**No silent prayer for faith-departed**

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

**You're gonna hear my voice**

**When I shout it out loud**

**(Todos)**

**It's my life**

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**(It's my life)**

**(Mike)**

**These are my confessions**

**Just when I thought I said all I can say**

**My chick on the side said she got one on the way**

**These are my confessions**

**If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all**

**Damn near cried when I got that phone call**

**I'm so gone and I don't know what to do**

**But to give you part 2 of my confessions**

**(Todos)**

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**

**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

**These are my confessions**

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**(These are my confessions)**

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**It's my life**

**Just when I thought I said all I can say**

**My chick on the side said she got one on the way**

**(These are my confessions)**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**

**It's my life!**

Droga! Como eu fui me confiar tanto?

Olhei para as minhas companheiras e todas elas estavam com caras desanimadas. Não! Não podíamos entregar os pontos agora.

Eu não iria dançar macarena na frente de toda a escola. Não mesmo!

- Que beleza garotos. – o professor apareceu mais animado ainda. – É disso que estou falando. Quero ver energia nesse palco hoje e espero que as senhoritas atendam ao meu recado. – ele olhou-nos.

- Estamos ferradas. – Jéssica disse ao meu lado.

Ah, não estamos mesmo. Senão não me chamo Isabella Swan.

- O que? – perguntei incrédula. – Não, não estamos. – virei em sua direção.

- Como não Bella? – ela me perguntou e pude ver que todas as outras concordavam com ela, menos Tânia é claro.

- Claro que não estamos garotas. – exclamei. – Somos muito melhor do que eles, pois temos as melhores dançarinas – apontei para as animadoras –, temos as melhores cantoras e temos muito mais energia que eles.

Algumas ainda estavam desacreditadas, mas pelo menos consegui convencer boa parte das meninas. Tânia levantou-se e ficou de frente para todas as meninas que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa em desesperança.

- Hey vocês. – chamou-as. – Não quero ver ninguém se rebaixar para esses idiotas. – respirou fundo e me olhou para depois me chamar. Fui até onde ela estava. – Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas... Eu tenho que concordar com a Bella. Somos muito melhores e mais bonitas, no meu caso é claro, que eles.

Vi algumas meninas revirarem os olhos para o comentário de Tânia.

- Ok, meninas agora é a vez de vocês. – chamou o professor.

- Não temos muito tempo. – falei. – Mas vocês precisam saber de uma coisa. – cheguei mais perto para simbolizar que era um segredo. – Eu ouvi uma conversa dos meninos e eles diziam que seria muito fácil ganhar da gente já que mulher só serve para duas coisas... – fiz um suspense.

- O que eles disseram Bella? – Melissa perguntou impaciente.

- Eles disseram... – olhei para os lados e vi que Edward estava passando exatamente naquele momento, então fiz questão de aumentar um pouco a minha voz. – Que nós mulheres só servimos para duas coisas... Cozinhar e dar prazer aos homens. – falei com minha melhor cara de revoltada.

Quando terminei de falar eu não tive mais dúvidas, eram todas que queriam acabar com eles. Nenhuma ainda ficou com vergonha ou medo.

Olhei para cima e pude ver Edward já sentado e me olhando totalmente furioso, eu só fiz sorrir angelicalmente para ele e lhe mandar um beijinho.

Aqui se faz aqui se paga!

- Então senhoritas, vocês vão se apresentar? – perguntou o professor.

Eu e meu grupo nos viramos para o palco.

- Mais com toda certeza. – respondemos juntas.

Subimos os degraus e logo estávamos preparadas, algumas de costas e outras de frente para o palco. Acenei para o professor e ele logo colocou a música.

**Música: Glee – Halo/Walking on sunshine (/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=kWRGX2-u8v4)**

**(Bella)**

**Oh, remember those walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**They didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**(I'm walking on sunshine)**

**You're everything I need and more**

**(Whoa oh)**

**It's written all over your face**

**(I'm walking on sunshine)**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**(Whoa oh)**

**(Todas)**

**And don't feel good! Halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**(I'm walking on sunshine)**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**(Whoa)**

**And don't it feel good!**

**I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure**

**And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door**

**(Bella)**

**Oh now now!**

**(Todas)**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!**

**And don't it feel good!**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**(Hey, alright now)**

**I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your**

**(Hey, oh yeah)**

**I can feel your halo, halo**

**(Hey, Halo)**

**I can feel your halo, halo**

**(Hey)**

**I can see your halo, halo**

**(Halo)**

**(Bella)**

**I can see your halo**

**Halo!**

Todos estavam pasmos!

Eu e as meninas paramos e podemos respirar quando o professor explodiu em palmas. Já os meninos viram que seria muito difícil a apresentação deles ganharem da nossa.

Nós damos de tudo nessa apresentação e pude ver pelas respirações ofegantes das meninas que estavam ao meu lado. Eu não quero me gabar, mas tenho certeza que a nossa apresentação foi a melhor.

- Muito bem meninas. – o professor nos disse. – Vai ser muito difícil eu escolher qual grupo vai aparecer na MTV. – ele soltou um sorrisinho para os dois grupos.

- Como assim difícil? – Tânia se manifestou. – Como o senhor já percebeu o nosso grupo foi o melhor.

Ela tinha que arranjar um jeito de aparecer. Caminhei pisando duro até onde ela estava e lhe dei um cutucão.

- Cala a boca! – murmurei entre os dentes. – Ou o professor vai desclassificar a gente.

- Mas eu só estou falando a verdade. – ela disse no mesmo tom que eu.

- Então guarde a sua verdade pra você mesma, pois eu não quero perder a oportunidade de aparecer na MTV. – revirei meus olhos para ela.

Enquanto eu conversava com Tânia o professor ia anotando umas coisas em sua prancheta. Aí como eu daria tudo para ser uma mosca e poder olhar o que ele tanto anotava.

- Rapazes vocês poderiam se aproximar do palco? – O professor pediu quando levantou os olhos da caderneta.

Os meninos levantaram-se de seus lugares e vieram para bem perto do palco, mas não subiram. Acho que Edward acabou contando minha pequena mentirinha para eles já que alguns nos olhavam com raiva nos olhos, porém as meninas também não fizeram uma cara muito boa quando eles se aproximaram.

Tentei não sorrir com isso, mas quando vi que Edward também tinha um sorriso no rosto eu não me agüentei e ri baixinho, mesmo sendo uma coisa errada o que nós fizemos.

- Quem foi que teve a idéia das músicas? – o professor continuou. – Srta. Swan? – me perguntou.

- Todas participaram na escolha das músicas. – eu disse a ele.

- Bom. E o seu grupo Cullen? – virou-se para os meninos.

- Todos participaram também, professor. – Edward respondeu a pergunta.

- Isso é muito bom, vejo que todos se envolveram nesse trabalho e isso me deixa muito feliz. – ele continuou a anotar coisas em sua caderneta. – Agora quero saber sobre as roupas, quem teve a idéia? – ele nos perguntou.

- Alice Cullen. – eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu o olhei surpresa. Como assim Alice tinha o ajudado? Eu passei o dia com ela e não vi isso.

- Os dois grupos? – o professor nos perguntou e só fizemos assentir. – Srta. Cullen poderia se aproximar, por favor? – ele pediu sem tirar os olhos da caderneta.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Como ele sabia que ela estava aqui?

- Como o senhor sabia que ela estava aqui? – perguntei.

- Sou um bom observador. – ele riu e soltou uma piscadela.

Alice veio até ao palco com passos hesitantes, certamente com medo do professor dá alguma broca nela.

- Sim professor? – disse quando parou ao lado de seu irmão.

- Quero parabenizá-la pela caracterização, ela ficou ótima nos dois grupos. – ele sorriu para ela e a vi relaxar na mesma hora. – Acho que devo tomar notar de que você matar aula para assistir a minha aula significa que tenha uma paixão por teatro, não é isso? – perguntou.

- Claro professor. – ela balançou a cabeça firmemente. – E obrigada.

- De nada, mas não a chamei aqui só para lhe elogiar. – o professor finalmente levantou o rosto para nos olhar. – Quero que você seja a estilista do grupo que ganhar, não podemos fazer feio em rede televisiva.

- Sério? – Alice perguntou e ele só fez balançar a cabeça. – Mais é claro que aceito ser a estilista. Brigada professor. – ela pulou um pouco, mas depois parou quieta no seu canto.

- Bom, como já temos a pessoa encarregada das roupas e serei eu que escolherei a música que irão cantar no vídeo, eu quero dizer quem foi o grupo vencedor. – ele fez uma pausa e todas as meninas juntaram as mãos. – Foi muito difícil de escolher, já que os dois grupos foram muito bons, mas já tenho minha resposta... – ele fez um pouco de drama. – E como não sei qual escolher, os dois grupos irão aparecer no clipe, juntos é claro. – Ele terminou de dizer.

Todos ficaram calados como que esperando que ele dissesse "Estou brincando! O grupo vencedor é...", mas ele não disse mais nada e ficou esperando por alguma manifestação nossa.

- O QUE? – Tânia foi a primeira a se manifestar. – O senhor não pode escolher os dois, o meu grupo foi o melhor e deve aparecer no clipe sozinho e não com eles. – ela falou com sua altamente aguda.

- Ah, como se o seu grupo fosse bom mesmo. – Mike falou. – Se fosse bom o bastante o professor não teria tanta dúvida.

- Cala a boca, Newton. – Tânia vociferou.

- Com aqueles beijos que só você sabe dar? – Mike disse sarcástico.

- SEU IDIOTA! – ela gritou e fez menção de partir pra cima dele, mas o professor foi mais rápido e a segurou.

- Srta. Denalli é melhor se acalmar ou as coisas vão ficar realmente ruins. – ele disse com sua voz dura.

As amigas dela vieram e a carregaram para bem longe de Mike. Respirei fundo e fui tentar falar com o professor.

- Professor, não dá pra ficar com os dois grupos. – falei com minha voz mansa.

- É professor, terá que escolher um. – Nem tinha percebido que Edward já estava ao meu lado.

- Não, eu me decidi já e não vou mudar minha opinião. – foi caminhando para onde estava sua mesa.

Eu e Edward ficamos parados por um tempo, mas depois fiz um sinal para ele seguir o professor.

- Mas professor, isso não dará certo. – tentei mais uma vez.

O professor suspirou e virou-se para gente.

- Edward e Bella eu ouvi o que disseram cada um para o seu grupo, não estou nada feliz por saber que tinham que mentir desse jeito para fazer os meninos reanimarem, então agora terão que dar conta disso, pois vai ser desse jeito. Ou os dois grupos juntos ou nada de clipe. – cruzou os braços.

Edward e eu estávamos surpresos, mais uma vez. É, ele era um bom observador mesmo. Olhei para Edward e suspirei.

- Teremos que trabalhar juntos, não quero perder essa oportunidade. – disse a ele.

- É, se eu não aceitar os meninos vão me matar. – ele falou.

- Ótimo! Alice poderia se aproximar? – ele chamou. – Quero discutir algumas idéias para as roupas. – ele virou-se para Alice e podemos sair de perto.

Cada um virou na direção do seu grupo. Caminhei um pouco hesitante na direção das meninas, estava com medo do que elas poderiam me fazer nesse momento.

- Então Bella? – Jéssica foi a primeira a perguntar. – O que o professor disse?

- Ele disse que só quer os dois grupos juntos. – respondi.

- Ai Swan! Nem pra ser uma boa capitã você serve. – falou a rainha das cobrinhas.

- Ao contrário de você que sai na pancadaria eu tentei convencer ele a mudar de idéia. – disse a ela rispidamente. – Mas ele me disse que ou era os dois grupos juntos ou nada de clipe.

Ouvi várias meninas falarem algo ruim, mas não tinha outra saída e eu também não estava gostando nada disso.

- Terá que ser assim mesmo? – Melissa perguntou.

- É a única maneira de nós podermos ainda aparecer na MTV. – eu disse.

- Ok. – ela disse.

- Bom, gente vocês já podem ir embora. Estão dispensados por hoje. Até sexta! – o professor nos dispensou e eu pude ir logo para minha outra aula.

.

Sino tocou mesmo na hora que eu mais queria. Depois de um dia que tive que agüentar vários surtos de Tânia e ainda saber que quase perdi para um bando de meninos me deixou realmente cansada e o que eu mais queria era ir para casa.

Agradeci pela última ter acabado exatamente agora. Juntei todas as minhas coisas e coloquei na minha mochila com uma calma de alguém que realmente precisava de uma cama.

Saí pela porta e me deparei com uma Alice que ainda mantinha energia para pular e abrir um sorriso muito feliz.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto abaixei minha cabeça e ia à direção que ela estava.

- Oi. – ela me saudou com seu bom humor de costume.

- Oi. – minha voz não saiu tão animada quanto a dela.

- Nossa, o que houve para que você esteja com essa voz de morte? – Alice me perguntou parando de pular.

Eu comecei a caminha na direção da saída e ela foi me acompanhando.

- Nada. – suspirei. – Eu só preciso dormir, estou muito cansada.

- Uhmm, que bom então que vamos para casa.

- Ótimo! – agradeci aos céus por está indo para casa, mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco eu me lembrei que tinha que passar na casa da Alice para pegar minhas coisas. – Mas ainda tenho que passar na sua casa para pegar as minhas coisas, Alice. – reprimi uma careta. Eu estou cansada!

- Ai Bella, você bem que podia dormir logo na minha casa. – Alice disse.

- Alice eu tenho uma casa e daqui a pouco Charlie vai me perguntar se eu não quero ir morar logo com vocês. – Chegamos ao estacionamento e eu me vi procurando pela minha picape até eu me lembrar que tinha vindo no carro de Edward.

- Sabe, isso até que não é má idéia. – Alice pensou na proposta invisível.

- Alice. – a chamei. – Não começa a viajar. – pedi.

Quando nos aproximamos do volvo prata consegui ver que Edward já estava nos esperando. Ainda bem, pois eu não queria esperar muito.

- Prontas? – Edward nos perguntou assim que chegamos perto.

- Estamos sim. – Alice falou e foi logo pulando para o banco detrás.

Eu só fiz seguir para o outro lado do carro e entrar. Edward já estava acomodado no carro e partiu, finalmente, para casa dele.

- O que foi Bella? – ele me perguntou enquanto fazia o carro andar.

- Só estou cansada. – encostei-me ao banco e tentei relaxar um pouco.

- Bella parece que perdeu toda a energia naquela apresentação. – Alice murmurou, mas como dentro do carro estava em silencio eu pude ouvir.

- Ah, não se esqueça de mencionar que tive que agüentar uma Tânia pelo dia todo. – acrescentei e encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela.

- É verdade! – Alice riu. – Mas me digam uma coisa, como vai ficar a aposta de vocês já que agora os dois grupos ganharam? – ela nos perguntou.

É verdade. Não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Olhei para Edward sem saber o que fazer agora.

- Acho que o certo é anular a aposta. – ele disse enquanto balançava os ombros.

- É, eu também acho. – concordei.

- Ah, nem vem! – Alice reclamou. – Eu já tinha tudo preparado e isso vai ter que rolar. Porque não dançam os dois? – ela abriu um sorriso diabólico.

- Não, é melhor deixarmos pra lá. – falei com medo do que ela tinha preparado.

- Não mesmo. – ela rebateu. – Fizeram uma aposta e agora terão que pagar por ela.

- Porque não podemos deixar para lá, Alice? – Edward tentou.

- Porque não oras! – ela abriu um sorriso.

- Está bem Alice. – Edward suspirou. – Só para com isso agora. – revirou os olhos.

Mas como assim "Tudo bem Alice"? Eu o olhei pedindo explicações e ele veio para perto de mim.

- Nós daremos um jeito de sumir e não pagar esse mico. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Preciso dizer que fiquei arrepiada? Acha que não, né?

Sorri pra ele e voltei a colocar minha cabeça no vidro. Não sei em que momento eu dormi, mas eu não vi quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen.

**POV Edward**

Bella se encostou novamente no vidro da janela e eu a deixei descansar um pouco. Ela realmente parecia cansada.

Vi Alice pegar seu ipod e colocar os fones no ouvido. Fique pensando no meu dia hoje enquanto dirigia.

Tinha que agradecer a Bella por ter vindo me distrair diante da minha nova situação, a de corno. Nunca fui a favor da deslealdade e mesmo quando ficava com várias meninas eu sempre deixava claro que a única coisa que eu queria era ficar, nada de compromisso.

Eu não conseguia olhar para cara de Tânia sem aparecer a imagem dela transando com outro na minha cabeça. Aquilo foi tão nojento e repugnante que mal consegui ver todo.

Mas aí me perguntam: Você gostava mesmo dela? Não, é claro que não gostava. Tânia para mim não era mais do que diversão. Ela era boa de cama, mas quando abre a boca eu não consigo ficar no mesmo espaço que ela mais de cinco minutos.

Olhei rapidamente pra Bella e vi que ela dormia tranquilamente.

Bella. Ela é tão diferente das outras que eu tinha ficado e principalmente de Tânia. Elas são completamente o oposto, enquanto eu não conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar que Tânia quando ela falava comigo com Bella era diferente, eu sempre queria ficar mais tempo conversando com ela, eu sempre queria ficar mais perto dela.

Eu sei que antes sempre fui muito rude dela, mas eu ainda tinha a mania de me passar como o "bonzão" do colégio. Alice sempre me perguntou para quê essa estúpida história de ser melhor que os outros, mas eu nunca sabia a resposta. Acho que era porque eu gostava da atenção que todos me davam, eu gostava de poder fazer tudo o que viesse a minha cabeça. É _gostava_, no passado, pois agora eu não agüento mais como as pessoas me tratam só porque tem medo de que eu faça alguma coisas contra elas. Eu não quero mais ter que me passar por outra pessoa.

E foi aí que eu pude realmente ver a pessoa boa que a Bella é. Não faz muito tempo que a ficha caiu para mim, mas faz tempo suficiente para eu perceber como eu fui idiota em tratar Bella daquela maneira de antigamente.

Agora eu queria reparar o meu maior erro, que foi as brigas com a Swan. Swan. Eu ri. Swan agora me parecia tão sério para ela, para mim ela estava mais para Bella do que simplesmente Swan.

Após alguns minutos eu estacionei o carro na garagem de casa. Alice foi logo a primeira a descer do carro enquanto eu tirava a bolsa de Bella de cima dela para então sair do lugar do motorista.

- Alice. – a chamei antes que ela entrasse em casa.

- Oi. – virou-se na minha direção.

- A Bella dormiu e vou levá-la lá pro quarto de hospedes, você poderia levar o material dela? – pedi entregando as bolsas dela.

- Ai a tadinha devia estar muito cansada mesmo. – Alice falou enquanto segurava as bolsas.

- É devia mesmo. – disse andando até a porta do passageiro para abrir a porta devagar já que Bella estava encostada nela.

Assim que segurei os ombros dela com um braço passei o outro por depois dos joelhos dela e levantá-la no meu colo. Eu não sei com que ela sonhava ou se foi uma reação dela, mas Bella trouxe um braço para enlaçar o meu pescoço e assim se aconchegar mais em mim.

Fechei a porta do carro com o pé e caminhei até a sala fazendo Emmett levantar os olhos da televisão para nós.

- Uhmm, vejo que já estão treinando. – ele soltou uma piada.

- Eu perguntaria o que você que dizer, mas agora eu preciso colocar Bella na cama. – disse fazendo uma cara de confuso.

Subi as escadas com muita facilidade, Bella era muito leve. Cheguei ao quarto que ela estava dormindo e abri a porta enquanto tentava deixar minha mão livre. Depois de a porta estar aberta fui até a cama de casal que tinha ali e a coloquei suavemente.

Quando tentei sair de perto dela, Bella agarrou a minha blusa.

- Não vá. – ela murmurou e eu fiquei com medo dela ter acordado, mas depois ela suspirou e voltou a se aproximar de mim.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – a coloquei um pouco mais pro lado e deitei ao seu lado.

Ela se aproximou mais até colocar sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

- Você é cheiroso. – ela murmurou e sorri com aquilo.

- Obrigado. – disse a ela.

Bella suspirou e depois disso não disse mais nada.

Passei um tempo alisando seus cabelos e olhando para o teto até que senti meus olhos pesarem de sono também. Me entreguei ao sono, mas não antes de ouvir mais uma coisa vinda da boca de Bella.

- Edward. – ela suspirou meu nome e cai no sono sorrindo sabendo que ela sonhava comigo.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Como estamos hoje? Eu sei que prometi esse capitulo para semana passada, mas minha internet parece ter se revoltado comigo e só consegui conectar hoje, Segunda-feira.**

**Então? Gostaram do novo capitulo? Espero que sim. E as apresentações? Eu sei, foi uma sacanagem aquilo que o professor fez, mas se fossem vocês para escolher? Qual foi o melhor grupo? Me manda uma review dizendo de qual grupo gostou mais. :D**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e espero responder a todas até o final, ok? Mas espero por mais. Vamos lá, pelo menos um "curti" ou "não curti".**

**Agora temos uma novidade para a fanfic. Todas as músicas, roupas dos personagens estão disponíveis no blog da fanfic com esse link: www.*presospelamusica.*blogspot.*com (retirem os astericos). **

**Nesse blog vocês podem ver os videos usados na fanfic, podem me contactar também, deixar comentários - quem quiser também pode seguir, pois lá estarei postando algumas previews para quem gostar de ler.**

**É somente mais uma forma de interação autor-fanfction-leitor. :D**

**Aaah! Para não esquecerem.**

**QUEM QUISER PODE MANDAR SUAS MÚSICAS FAVORITAS. ELAS IRÃO APARECER AQUI NA FIC!**

**Bom, por hoje é só. Espero ansiosamente pelas reviews de vocês e que compareçam lá no blog também.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima. **


	5. Blog

**Oi gente,**

**Estou demorando um pouco para postar, não é? Pois é, tenho os meus motivos para essa demora e venho aqui pedir só mais um pouco de paciência, pois estou editando os capítulos e escrevendo outros novos para que no futuro eu não demore mais tanto assim,ok?**

**Enfim, vi aqui também dizer para quem estiver curioso para saber o que rola nos próximos capítulos das minhas fanfics ir visitar os blogs que eu fiz para cada uma das minhas fics que ainda não estão completas: One night,one day e Presos pela música.**

**No meu perfil estão todos os links, tanto do meu email(se quiserem falar comigo), do meu blog pessoal, do blog de one-shorts originais e os blogs dessas duas fanfics também, mas se você quiser acessar logo antes de ir ao meu profile só precisa copiar esse URL - que vai está aqui em baixo - e tirar todos os astericos.**

**http:*/*onenight-*oneday.*blogspot.*com/ - One night,one day blog.**

**http:*/*presos*pela*musica.*blogspot.*com/ - Presos pela música blog.**

**Lá você irá encontrar informações, fotos que uso nas fanfics, as músicas, previews dos novos capítulos. E também pode deixar sua opinião sobre a fic ou se tiver qualquer dúvida também.**

**Bom, estarei trabalhando arduamente nas minha fanfics e provavelmente não deixarei vocês esperando mais. **

**Espero que não puxem minhas orelhas, ainda. :D**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	6. Presos pelo dia delas

**Edward POV – Presos pelo dia delas.**

**23 de Outubro, sexta-feira. Dia para me deixar louco.**

Uma luz estava em meu rosto fazendo com que eu acordasse um pouco. Para me livrar um pouco daquele incomodo eu tentei me virar para o outro lado. É só tentei, pois quando abri um pouco os meus olhos eu me dei de cara com Bella.

Bella ainda dormia tranquilamente em meus braços e agora não tinha somente sua cabeça encostada em meu peito, mas nossas pernas também estavam entrelaçadas.

Sorri com aquela imagem, parecíamos um casal para qualquer pessoa que nos visse assim, mas sabia que se Bella acordasse e nos visse daquele jeito iria enlouquecer e, provavelmente, ficaria muito envergonhada. Já tinha quase a pega nua no outro dia e não queria que ela passasse mais vergonha comigo, mesmo eu querendo loucamente vê-la totalmente corada só mais uma vez.

Olhei para a janela do quarto que estava aberta e vi o sol começar a nascer, acho que como fui dormir muito cedo acabei acordando muito cedo também. Nunca mais tinha conseguido fazer isso, ver o sol nascer. Procurei por um relógio e o encontrei na cômoda do lado, vi que ia dar seis da manhã e provavelmente Alice viria já por aqui.

Tinha que me levantar antes que Alice viesse aqui ou que Bella acordasse.

Tirei minha perna que estava entre as dela e coloquei Bella um pouco mais para o lado. Ela dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu quando eu balancei um pouco a cama após tentar me sentar e colocar minhas pernas para fora.

Saí da cama sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho e agradeci aos céus por isso. Fui em direção a porta e parei com a mão na maçaneta, olhei mais uma vez para a cama que acabei de sair e vi que Bella agora agarrava o meu travesseiro, não sei o que isso possa significar, mas me senti bem e abri um sorriso quando avistei seu rosto tão sereno por causa de seus sonhos.

Abri a porta do quarto e me aprecei a ir para o meu, que ficava mesmo de frente, antes que Alice ou, pior, Emmett aparecesse pelo corredor. Assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim eu me deixei divagar mais sobre tudo que Isabella Swan estava me fazendo sentir.

Era claro como água que se me tirassem Bella agora, mesmo ela sendo somente minha amiga nesse momento, eu iria me machucar feio. Eu gostava dela!

Não, eu não simplesmente gostava da Bella, eu estava apaixonado por ela! Céus!

Deitei-me em minha cama e olhei para o teto tentando ver onde foi que tudo começou a mudar em relação aos meus sentimentos por Bella, mas a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça era o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto quando ela estava cantando ou como ela ficava encantadora quando corava ou por simplesmente ser uma ótima amizade, que eu fui estúpido o bastante para me renegar a sua presença por tanto tempo.

Acho que fiquei bastante tempo olhando para o teto e acabei perdendo a hora, pois a próxima coisa que vi foi uma Alice saltitante, seu normal, entrar pelo meu quarto e parar completamente surpresa por ainda me encontrar deitado em minha cama.

- Bom dia. – falei quando vi que ela não ia dizer nada.

- Você já está pronto ou ainda vai se arrumar? – perguntou-me visivelmente confusa.

- Ainda vou me arrumar, por quê? – perguntei enquanto levantava-me da cama.

- Ai. Meu. Deus! – Alice começou a pula para depois fechar a porta. – Você dormiu com a Bella, não foi?

Se tivesse com algo em minha boca eu morreria engasgado na hora, pois assim que ela falou isso eu comecei a tossir.

- Que merda de pergunta é essa, Alice? – perguntei depois que me recuperei da tosse.

Ela revirou os olhos e parou na minha frente com as mãos na cintura.

- Não pense besteira Edward. – deu um tapinha em minha cabeça. – Você _dormiu_ na mesma cama que a Bella, não foi?

Alice olhava atenta para meu rosto e sabia que não ia conseguir esconder aquilo dela. A baixinha era esperta!

- Ela que não me deixou sair de perto. – levantei minhas mãos dizendo que não era eu o culpado.

- Uhm, Bella safadinha! – Alice deu uma risada que me fez ficar um pouco assustado.

- Certo, Alice. – Levantei da cama e coloquei minhas mãos nos seus ombros. – Você não pode falar pra Bella que a gente acabou dormindo na mesma cama. – falei a ela.

- E porque não? – ela me perguntou confusa mais uma vez.

- Porque ela vai morrer de vergonha e pode até se afastar de mim por causa disso. – falei baixo.

- E você está preocupado com isso porquê? – Alice sorriu maliciosa. – Nunca foi de gostar da Bella.

Suspirei e sai de perto dela para ver se conseguia esconder um pouco a razão principal de eu não querer me afastar de Bella.

- Bella é minha amiga agora, Alice. Gosto da presença dela. – disse a ela.

Alice ainda me olhava com aquele sorriso e eu abaixei minha cabeça para depois caminhar até o meu closet.

- Sério mesmo que você quer que eu acredite que só gosta da presença dela? – Ela me acompanhou.

- Sério mesmo, pois é só isso que sinto por ela. – disse enquanto procurava por uma camisa.

- Edward para! – Alice se pôs na minha frente. – Para de tentar me enganar! Eu te conheço e você está muito afim da Bella, admita para mim pelo menos. – disse autoritária.

Suspirei e olhei para ela.

- Ta Alice! – larguei a camisa que estava em minhas mãos. – Eu gosto dela mais do que devia. Pronto, você já conseguiu o que queria então pode sair do meu quarto, por favor?

Alice abriu um sorriso brilhante e começou a bater palmas. Olhei para ela entediado e sai de perto, mas ela não me deixaria em paz tão cedo, já sabia disso, pois me seguiu outra vez.

- Ai Edward, sabia que rolava um sentimento da sua parte em relação à Bella. – Alice sorriu pra mim.

- Porque você está tão feliz assim? – perguntei a ela confuso. – Não era para você está dizendo para mim que eu não mereço a Bella, que eu sou um galinha ou coisa parecida?

Alice riu e me abraçou.

- E nunca iria dizer isso, Edward. – revirou seus olhos verdes. – Acho até que vocês combinam e muito, mas você era estúpido demais para poder pelo tentar ser amigo dela.

- Eu era? Não sou mais? – sorri pra ela.

- Está mudando, voltando a ser o Edward que eu conheci quando criança. – ela me abraçou novamente. – Mas vai tomar um banho enquanto eu acordo a Bella, pois senão vamos nos atrasar para aula.

- Ok! – Sorri. – E Alice? – chamei quando ela caminhou para porta do quarto.

- Oi? – virou-se pra mim.

- Não conta pra Bella, por favor? – pedi.

- Por quê?

- Talvez ela não se sinta do mesmo jeito e eu não quero acabar com nossa amizade. Eu realmente gosto da companhia dela.

- Edward, como você é bobinho! – Alice riu.

- Como?

- Nada não. – sorriu sapeca. – Vai tomar teu banho! – saiu do quarto me deixando confuso com isso.

**.**

Estava mais uma vez esperando na sala pela boa vontade de Alice descer com a Bella e assim podermos ir para escola. Ontem até que não fiquei com tanta raiva, pois Bella desceu e passou um tempo comigo.

Estou ficando viciado nela! A todo momento quero estar ao lado dela.

Suspirei e fui me sentar novamente no sofá depois de ter ido mais uma vez ao pé da escada e gritar por Alice.

Olhei para o teto e fiquei tentando achar alguma rachadura na casa perfeita de Dona Esme, mas é claro que isso é impossível, até que ouvi passos na escada. Até que fim!

- Amém, Alice! – falei sem olhar para escada ainda.

- Não, não é Alice, Edward. – falou a voz doce da Bella e eu imediatamente virei-me na sua direção.

Pra quê que eu fui fazer isso? Pois se Bella fosse o capeta eu com certeza iria para o inferno já que ela estava irresistível e eu não poderia largá-la.

Bella estava com um vestido florido que batia na metade de sua coxa, uma bota de cano longo que ia até um pouco acima de seu joelho e uma mini jaqueta jeans. Inocente, mas extremamente sexy e linda para mim.

- Oi Bella! – falei ou pelo menos tentei falar já que minha voz soou como a de um retardado.

- Bom dia, Edward! – Bella respondeu e sorriu para mim.

- Bom dia! – sorri. – Já estão prontas?

Eu sem nem mesmo perceber tinha levantado do sofá e caminhado um pouco na direção dela. Bella parecia um imã para mim.

- Ainda não, mas Alice pediu para que tivesse um pouco mais de paciência. – ela disse com cuidado.

- Paciência? – perguntei com _impaciência._

Bella riu de mim e sentou-se no sofá.

- É Edward. Você não era assim. – ela me olhou com cenho franzido.

- Assim como? – perguntei depois de ter me sentado ao seu lado.

- Tão preocupado com as aulas. Que eu me lembre, você nunca estava a fim de assistir alguma aula.

Eu ri. É eu nunca tinha vontade de ficar sentado numa aula enquanto eu poderia estar pegando alguma menina.

- Porque o que eu achava importante antes não me é mais. – expliquei.

- Você mudou Edward. – olhou para mim de um jeito que me fez loucamente querer beijá-la naquela hora.

- E isso é bom? – perguntei e minha voz saiu mais rouca do que devia.

- Sim, isso é muito bom. – Bella me respondeu baixo.

Foi aí que eu percebi o quão próximo meu rosto estava do dela. Eu podia sentir sua respiração bater em minha boca e se eu não me afastasse agora com certeza a beijaria.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente e respirei fundo antes de me afastar dela. Era segunda vez que eu tinha que me segurar para não agarrá-la, a primeira vez foi ontem quando _ela_ foi se despedir de mim na hora do intervalo.

Abri meus olhos e vi que Bella olhava para suas mãos que estavam em seu colo. Ela estava corada e só contribuiu mais para o meu descontrole, mas quando eu ia pensar em fazer qualquer coisa Alice entra saltitando pela sala.

- Pronto meus amores, já podemos ir. – Alice disse alegremente.

- Até que fim! – levantei meus braços fazendo drama, mas sabia que ela tinha chegado na hora certa senão eu teria feito algo que com toda certeza iria afastar Bella de mim.

- Não seja dramático, maninho. – revirou os olhos pra mim.

- Vamos logo. – peguei minhas coisas e parti para o meu carro.

As duas me seguiram, mas depois que entrei no carro reparei que não era Alice que estava ao meu lado e sim a Bella. Assim que ela sentou-se no banco do passageiro tive que respirar fundo novamente, pois seu vestido ficou ainda mais curto mostrando-me mais de suas pernas.

Nunca tive tara por pernas, comigo era mais bundas e seios, mas depois de ver que Isabella Swan tinha um belo par de pernas descobri esse meu lado. É, essa menina, quer dizer, essa **mulher** iria me deixar louco algum dia.

**.**

Primeira aula? Ética. Essa era uma das poucas aulas que eu sempre gostei, mesmo quando ainda me comportava como um jogador já gostava de ouvir o que a professora tinha a dizer.

Sempre soube que meu comportamento nunca foi e nunca seria aprovado pelas pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo e era nessa aula que levava aquele "tapa" na cara para ver se acordava e me comportava como deveria ser, mas assim que saía pela porta e via todos os meus "amigos" eu voltava a ser o Edward idiota de sempre.

Sentei-me à mesa de sempre e esperei pela professora chegar. Vi Jason chegar à sala ao mesmo tempo em que Tânia junto com o resto das líderes de torcida. Olhei bem para Tânia, não me importava com o que ela achasse depois, mas eu queria saber como alguém tão bonita – não posso negar que Tânia Denalli é bonita – poderia ser tão... Tão fútil, insensível e burra. Acho que estou sendo hipócrita, mas antes quando ainda a namorava eu não queria saber de mais nada além de pegar a mais gostosa da escola e Tânia poderia ser o quanto fútil ela quisesse. Agora a ficha tinha realmente caído e vi que agindo daquela forma eu nunca iria pra frente, sempre continuaria naquela mesmice.

Agora você me pergunta o que houve comigo para essa mudança e uma coisa eu posso dizer é que as pessoas sempre nos surpreendem.

**- Flashback on –**

Estava em mais uma noite em que eu fugia de casa para poder sair com meus amigos, só que tinha um problema: eu estava sem grana.

Meu pai, Carlisle, disse alguma coisa sobre está muito desapontado com meu comportamento dentro e fora de casa – eu não prestei muita atenção, mas acho que seja isso –, bom, só sei que no fim ele me colocou de "castigo" e tirou minha mesada. Fiquei fulo da vida, pois eu tinha que sair e para isso eu precisava de dinheiro. Ainda bem que eu guardava algum dinheiro debaixo da minha cama para quando alguma coisa desse tipo acontecesse.

Já era a minha terceira dose de uísque e Tânia ainda estava dançando com as amiguinhas dela, o que já estava me fazendo perder a paciência, pois ela se mostra toda interessada por mim e agora fica fazendo ceninha na minha frente. Eu conhecia o tipo de Tânia Denalli e sabia como tratar meninas oferecidas como ela.

Levantei-me da mesa onde me encontrava e parti para onde Tânia dançava com suas amigas. Cheguei já puxando-a para mim e a fazendo encostar suas costas no meu peito, Tânia dançava sensualmente e de vez em quando rebolava como só ela sabia, eu passa minha mão pelo seu corpo e sentia como ela gostava disso pois acabava se agarrando mais a mim.

Virei-a de frente para mim a fim de beijar aquela menina de uma vez. Busquei sua boca com toda a fome que eu tinha naquele momento, mas acabei sendo barrado por sua mão que ela colocou em minha boca, olhei-a virado de raiva já que ela me provocava e na hora H dava para trás. Detestava esses tipos de joguinhos e ainda mais quando a menina se mostrava interessada, mas fazia cu doce. – Desculpe meu palavreado.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei já sem paciência.

- Você poderia pegar uma bebida para mim antes? – Tânia perguntou enquanto laçava meu pescoço sorrindo "envergonhada".

Fechei meus olhos com força e respirei fundo para não acabar mostrando a Tânia como, uma puta feito ela, deveria agir. Eu não era esse tipo de cara mesmo estando com muita raiva daquela toda encenação. Quando abri meus olhos novamente Tânia ainda mantinha aquele todo seu jeitinho de "meiga" e envergonhada. Revirei meus olhos e bufei enquanto a tirava de perto de mim e voltava para o bar e pegava a maldita bebida para ela e mais uma dose para mim. O que nós, homens, não fazemos por sexo?

Cheguei ao bar e pedi a coisa mais forte para mim e outra mais leve para ela. Observei Tânia dançar com suas amigas para depois voltar os meus olhos na mulher que estava sentada ao meu lado em um dos bancos do bar. Não poderia negar que ela era linda mesmo com toda a maquiagem preta de seus olhos borrada pelo seu rosto.

Uma ruiva de parar o trânsito, com todas as curvas no lugar certo e usando um vestido que realçava todo o seu belo corpo. A atração seria imediata se não fosse pelas lágrimas que escorriam sem parar de seus olhos verdes.

Ela bebia, pelo meu ponto de vista, uísque com duas pedras de gelo. A curiosidade foi mais forte que eu e não consegui me refrear antes de abrir minha boca.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita? – perguntei com minha voz macia e baixa.

A ruiva se espantou por alguém está falando com ela, mas virou seu rosto na minha direção e assim que ela me olhou eu pude ver o quanto sua maquiagem estava borrada por conta das lágrimas.

- Sim, nada que eu já não tivesse esperando. – ela sorriu fracamente para mim.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e puxei a minha outra dose de uísque para perto.

- Gostaria de conversar sobre? – estava sendo meio insistente, mas eu tinha que saber o porquê ela chorava tanto. Tinha até esquecido de Tânia e suas amiguinhas já que aquela mulher me intrigava muito para ficar pensando em meninas que se faziam de santa.

A mulher soltou um sorriso fraco para depois virar-se na minha direção.

- Acho que não tem nada demais se eu contar o que aquele desgraçado fez a mim para um estranho. – ela disse pensativa. – E será bom para que você aprenda algo que nunca se deve fazer a mulher alguma.

Franzi o cenho imaginando o que o homem que ela falava lhe fez para que ficasse assim.

- Imagino o que esse homem lhe fez tanto. – tomei um gole da minha bebida.

- Não foi muita coisa, mas somente pelo fato que ele quebrou meu coração e ainda me humilhou na frente de toda a alta sociedade de Nova York já é um motivo de ficar na fossa ou qualquer coisa que vocês jovens usem hoje. – ela riu e tomou um grande gole de sua bebida.

- É, acho que isso seja um bom motivo para ficar assim. Mas o que ele fez exatamente? – perguntei.

- Acho que vou começar contando tudo do começo. – ela respirou fundo e começou sua história.

Ela me contava tudo que o seu ex-noivo, James Keller, um dos mais importantes empresários em equipamentos esportivos, lhe fez e eu só falava quando achava necessário, pois o que aquela mulher mais precisava era desabafar, eu acho.

Pelo o que entendi seu noivo, quer dizer, ex-noivo – como ela repetiu várias vezes – a tirou da vida de prostituta e lhe deu uma vida totalmente luxuosa, que eles estavam muito apaixonados e que ele não tinha nenhum preconceito sobre a antiga profissão dela, mas sempre tinha muito ciúmes de todos os homens que se aproximavam dela – até mesmo dos irmãos dele. Ela me contou que foi num dos maiores eventos esportivos que tudo desabou onde James a viu conversando com o seu secretário e tirou conclusões precipitadas fazendo um grande tumulto no meio do salão onde muitas pessoas da alta sociedade estavam.

- Ele era um amor de pessoa quando estávamos sozinhos, mas sempre que íamos algum evento ou até mesmo quando seus irmãos iam visitá-lo ele se tornava outra pessoa e sempre fazia alguma coisa comigo. – Ela abaixou seu olhar para o copo que mantinha entre suas mãos. – James já chegou a me bater em uma das noites.

- Mas porque você continuava com ele? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei. Eu o amava muito, quer dizer, eu ainda o amo muito. – a ruiva começou a chorar outra vez.

Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e limpei algumas lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

- Não fique assim, ainda vai arranjar alguém que a mereça. – sorri solidário.

- Obrigada. – sorriu tristemente. – Naquela noite ele só não me chamou dos piores nomes que alguém poderia ouvir e me arrastou para fora do hotel onde fui jogada sem nenhuma preocupação. – Então ela me mostrou um corte ainda em cicatrização no seu braço direito. – Eu não tinha visto que ele tinha pegado aquela faca até que fez isso em mim.

Olhei para aquele corte e vi que provavelmente iria uma ficar uma cicatriz marcada em sua pele branca.

- Você o denunciou por isso? – perguntei preocupado, coisa que era muito difícil de acontecer comigo.

- Ah, você ainda é jovem, não entende. – ela sorriu – Eu sou somente uma ex-prostituta e mesmo que tivesse dinheiro suficiente para pagar um bom advogado, James é um homem poderoso onde uma vez compraria meu silencio, manipularia todos que tinham visto aquela cena e acabaria com o resto da minha vida.

Ela tinha razão, mas mesmo assim sentia que ela deveria fazer algo contra isso.

- Você tem razão. – admiti derrotado. – Faz quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?

- Foi semana passada. – respondeu depois de tomar seu último gole.

- Nossa. E o que faz aqui?

- Vim passar um tempo com minha mãe para pensar no que vou fazer agora. – voltou-se para o bar novamente e pediu outra bebida.

Quando eu ia perguntar o que ela pretendia fazer a partir de agora Tânia veio até mim e enroscou seus braços em meu pescoço me puxando para um beijo que só se significava uma coisa: Possessão.

Parei o beijo depois que já estava perdendo o fôlego. Olhei-a e vi que ela não estava nada feliz em me ver conversando com outra mulher e deixar ela de lado. Sorri por dentro, pois agora que ela se sentia "ameaçada" acabou deixando de se fazer de santinha e veio atrás de mim como todas as outras sempre faziam.

- O que foi, Tânia? – perguntei indiferente, pois ainda estava concentrado na ruiva que nos olhava estranhamente. Não consegui identificar o jeito que ela olhava para mim e Tânia.

- Você estava demorando muito então vim ver o que estava acontecendo. – Ela respondeu dando uma rápida olhada para direção onde a mulher estava sentada.

- Desculpe-me. – Não sei o porquê eu me desculpei, mas não queria maltratar uma mulher na frente daquela ruiva. – Eu perdi a hora conversando com uma antiga amiga minha. – apontei para mulher. – Você conhece a... – parei sem saber o seu nome.

- Victória. – a mulher se apresentou estendendo a mão. – Muito prazer. – Victória foi educada mesmo ao ver a careta que Tânia fazia depois de ignorar o seu comprimento.

Ao ver aquilo e ver que Tânia não era diferente nada de todas aquelas putas, que eu já fui para cama, me fez ficar com um pouco de raiva, mas falaria com ela depois. Era gostosa, mas muito infantil.

- Vamos, Edward? – Tânia me perguntou ignorando totalmente a ruiva que eu estava conversando.

Respirei fundo para não falar alguma coisa que ela não precisava saber agora, mas acabei assentindo.

- Porque você não vai indo pra o carro enquanto eu pego a minha bebida aqui? – propus já me soltando dela.

- Ok, mas não demore muito! – me deu um beijo rápido.

Esperei Tânia sair para então poder me desculpar pelo seu comportamento ridículo para com Victória. Eu parecia um pai agora tendo que arcar com a responsabilidade de uma filha tão mimada.

- Me desculpe por isso. – sorri minimamente.

- Não se preocupe _Edward_. – franzi o cenho tentando descobrir como ela sabia o meu nome. – Sua namorada mencionou seu nome agora e acabei escutando. – respondeu minha pergunta muda.

- Oh, ok! – sorri mais abertamente. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la _Victória_. – levantei do meu banco e lhe dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- O prazer foi todo meu, você não sabe como foi bom desabafar um pouco. – ela riu. – Até mais.

- Até mais. – sorri.

Quando estava quase saindo para me encontrar com Tânia no estacionamento senti uma mão puxar a manga da minha blusa.

- Só uma coisa Edward. – olhei para Victória e ela tinha o rosto sério. – Nunca faça nada que possa maltratar uma mulher ainda mais se ela estiver gostando de você, mesmo se ela for uma **vadia, **como essa sua namorada é. – ela riu agora. – Só tente entender o nosso lado também.

Sorri amigavelmente para a ruiva ao meu lado.

- Pode deixar. Acho que aprendi alguma coisa com a sua estória. – peguei sua mão e beijei. – Boa sorte com o resto. – lhe desejei.

Victória limitou-se a assentir e sorrir para mim.

Saí do bar e fui de encontro à Tânia, que estava escorada na porta do meu Volvo.

- Você demorou. – ela estava com a cara fechada. – Estava conversando com aquela sua _amiguinha_?

Segurei-me e respirei fundo mais uma vez para não dizer tudo que Tânia precisava ouvir. Limitei-me somente a negar e abrir a porta para ela.

Séria um trabalho bem difícil se Tânia continuasse com esse comportamento infantil. Aquele James era muito burro para deixar escapar uma mulher como Victória, queria eu arranjar uma mulher como ela.

**- Flashback off –**

**.**

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela professora chamando meu nome e avisando que a aula já tinha terminado.

- Você estava bastante longe, hein Edward? – ela riu.

Abaixei-me para pegar minha mochila.

- Desculpe-me professora. – sorri sem graça. – Não irá acontecer mais.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu amigavelmente. – Então vou lhe avisar mais uma vez que é para todos os alunos do último ano ir para o auditório, pois os professores e a comissão do baile irão se reunir agora.

- Certo. – assenti com a cabeça. – Obrigado.

Saí da sala encontrando o corredor somente com os alunos mais novos e alguns dos funcionários. Caminhei calmamente até que vejo a porta do auditório aberta, entrei e encontro a minha turma e as outras duas turmas do último ano.

Olho procurando por alguma cadeira que não ficasse perto das líderes de torcidas e muito menos perto dos jogadores também, não estava muito a fim de ouvir besteiras. Tinha algumas cadeiras vazias na terceira fileira e foi lá onde me sentei para esperar que alguém aparecesse para dizer alguma coisa.

Procurei por Bella e não a vi em lugar nenhum do auditório. Estranhei, pois ela não participava do Comitê do Baile então não estaria em reunião com os professores, ao contrário de Alice que deveria está por lá agora com os professores.

Não demorou muito para sinal tocar indicando que todos os alunos deveriam estar em suas salas e fazendo com que alguns alunos atrasados do último ano entrassem quase que correndo no auditório.

Olhei novamente para o palco e avistei o professor de Teatro, Sr. Hudson, acompanhado da Bella, vindo para o centro onde todos poderiam vê-los.

Franzi o cenho tentando descobrir o que seria dessa vez.

- Olá todo mundo. – Sr. Hudson falou alto tentando aplacar algumas conversas paralelas que ainda existiam. – Bom, teremos algumas aulas juntos, pois a direção, o conselho de professores e a comissão do baile deste ano estão em reunião para decidirem os últimos detalhes para o Baile de Inverno e sua formatura. – o professor falou e todos fizeram silencio esperando ansiosos por alguma novidade do baile.

- E porque estamos aqui? – alguém perguntou em uma das fileiras atrás de mim.

- Então, vocês não poderiam ficar sem aula durante três períodos e por isso me indicaram para "cuidar" de vocês. – o Sr. Hudson riu. – E faz um tempo que eu estava pensando em fazer um trabalho com todos os meninos deForks High School. – olhou para nós, os meninos, com o rosto sério.

- E o que seria esse trabalho? – perguntei já me preparando para alguma coisa fora no normal.

- Boa pergunta senhor Cullen. – o professor apontou para mim. – Mas vou deixar que minha ajudante de hoje, senhorita Swan, lhe explique. – deu espaço para uma Bella totalmente corada aparecer.

Quando Bella andou um pouco para ficar ao lado do professor eu consegui escutar algumas pessoas a chamando de esquisitinha e disfarçando com uma tosse. Revirei os olhos para aquilo e me senti um lixo, pois tinha sido eu que espalhei aquele apelido pela escola. Eu era um merda!

- Bom. – ela respirou fundo e encarou as turmas a sua frente. – O professor estava falando comigo que não estava gostando nada do jeito que alguns meninos, eu disse alguns – ela repetiu para não causar uma confusão. –, estão tratando as garotas por aqui. Chegamos à conclusão que alguns dos meninos precisam saber o que é ser uma menina.

Nesse momento o auditório era dividido entre dois grupos. Primeiro era o de todas as meninas que estavam apoiando tudo que a Bella falava, já o segundo era composto somente pelo os homens que não queriam fazer nada que eles pretendiam nos mandar.

Eu, é claro, estava no grupo dos meninos, mesmo achando que alguns deles deveriam aprender a não maltratar uma mulher, mas eu não queria fazer nada para me embaraçar mais ainda.

- Gente calma. – O professor gritou chamando a atenção de todos. – Quero que todos voltem para seus acentos e se acalmem, pois não é nada demais o que vocês, meninos, precisam fazer. – disse como se não fosse nada de importante.

- Sim, vocês só precisam incorporar e se apresentarem com músicas que alguma mulher tenha cantado e quem vai dizer que o trabalho foi bem feito vai ser todas as meninas que estão presentes nesse auditório. – Bella continuou a fala do professor sorrindo marotamente e parando seus olhos em mim.

Ah Isabella! Eu sabia que ela devia estar mais que envolvida naquele trabalho e que não era uma ideia do professor e sim dela mesma.

Semicerrei meus olhos quando percebi o significado daquele sorriso dela e disse sem emitir som "Maldade.", o que a fez sorrir mais ainda para mim.

As meninas comemoraram com a novidade, pois não era só um momento que não teríamos aulas, mas elas poderiam se vingar da gente do jeito que quisesse.

- Mas não acaba por aí. – Sr. Hudson falou vendo que muitas meninas gostaram da ideia. – Quem ganhar a maior nota nesse trabalho terá ingressos do próximo jogo de futebol que vocês gostarem, meninos, mas quem tiver a menor nota terá que pagar uma pequena prenda que as meninas decidirão. – o professor disse sorrindo feliz. – Quero que vocês se esforcem para fazer essa homenagem às mulheres.

Até que não estava tão ruim. Lógico que fiquei com medo se eu ficasse em último lugar, mas sabia que as meninas não deixariam acontecer já que ainda tenho algumas fãs nessa escola.

- Bom, para vocês não ficarem sem saber o que fazer, o nosso professor aqui – Bella falou apontando para o Sr. Hudson. – conseguiu trazer dois estilos de homenagem as cantoras. Vocês podem se basear neles ou só pegar uma música da mesma cantora que eles usaram, depende de vocês, meninos. – Ela soltou um riso como se estivesse escondendo algo. – Agora vou chamar o G. Black para subir ao palco.

**(n/a.: esse grupo existe ,mas tem outro nome que eu não gostei tanto e por isso mudei.)**

Assim que ela e o professor caminharam para a saída do palco cinco homens morenos e vestindo roupas parecidas com a dos cantores de hip hop subiram para se apresentar. Um dos caras foi na direção do piano onde se acomodou esperando para começar a música, os outros quatros ficaram no meio do palco cada um com seu microfone.

- Olá! – o homem do meio começou a dizer. – Somos o grupo G. Black e espero que gostem da nossa próxima música. – o cara se apresentou e preparou-se para cantar como todos os outros.

**Música: "The Climb" David Sides ft. Ahmir - Miley Cyrus Cover (/watch?v=CFSI9X6R1sE&feature=channel)**

**I can almost see it**

**That dream I'm dreaming, but**

**There's a voice inside my head saying**

**You'll never reach it**

**Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make, feels**

**Lost, with no direction**

**My faith is shaking**

**But I, I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting**

**On the other side**

**It's the climb**

**The struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down, but**

**No I'm not breaking**

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

**And I, I gotta be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb [x2]**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing**

**Keep the faith, baby**

**It's all about**

**It's all about the climb**

**Keep the faith**

**Keep your faith**

Eu esperava por tudo, menos uma música da Miley Cyrus.

Eles cantaram aquela música e todas as meninas acompanharam, posso dizer que até alguns dos meninos também, mas eu nunca ia pensar que aqueles cinco homens que se vestiam daquele jeito iriam cantar The Climb uma das músicas mais clichês daquela cantora.

Não vou negar que ficou muito bom a versão deles e que provavelmente muitos dos meninos fariam uma apresentação parecida com aquela já que muitas das meninas tinham gostado.

- Então, gostando do show? – Bella perguntou a mim se sentando ao meu lado ainda com aquele sorriso de estava aprontando.

- Mais do que nunca. – disse sarcástico. – Sei que foi você que teve essa ideia. Não me engana Bella. – a olhei desafiando.

Bella riu alto e levantou a cabeça.

- Eu só fiz o professor olhar algumas coisas que aconteciam nessa escola. – balançou os ombros. – E além do mais, o que nós iríamos fazer para passar esse tempo? – perguntou-me.

Eu não pude evitar várias imagens passar pela minha cabeça mostrando muito bem o que eu poderia estar fazendo para passar o meu tempo e todas elas me tinham tocando ou beijando a Bella.

Balancei a cabeça para tirar aquelas imagens que me fariam fazer coisas que não era para se fazerem. Complicação!

Sabia que não conseguiria resistir à Bella, mas até lá queria ter certeza de que seria uma pessoa melhor para ela e que os meus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

- Eu sei que teríamos nada para fazer nessa escola, mas, Bella, essa meninas podem ser muito vingativas quando querem. – fiz uma careta imaginando o que elas poderiam fazer comigo e todos os meninos.

Olhei para trás e vi muitos dos garotos com o rosto preocupado, provavelmente pensando no que poderiam fazer para agradar aquelas mulheres.

- Ah, deixa de ser frouxo, Edward. – ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro. – E você mesmo sabe que essas meninas são loucas por você. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Nunca se sabe. – fiz um bico – Acho que não tenho tanta assim depois que "parti" o coração de algumas.

- Algumas? – Bella riu. – Mas, enfim, vai ser divertido ver todos vocês batalharem para ganhar aprovação da gente.

- Diga por você. – balancei negativamente minha cabeça.

- Deixa de disso, ok? – Pediu ela.

- Deixar o que? – perguntei confuso.

- De ser tão chato. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tanto as meninas quanto vocês vão achar divertido fazer isso e o professor me disse que gostou tanto da minha ideia que irá fazer uma versão para as meninas.

- Sério? – perguntei já com um sorriso malvado se formando em meu rosto.

- Sim. – ela suspirou. – Tentei o fazer esquecer essa ideia, mas o Sr. Hudson disse que gostou tanto dessa ideia que eu dei que agora quer ver como irá ser as apresentações de vocês e da gente também. – Bella disse baixo enquanto entortava a boca em descontente.

Agora foi a minha vez de rir alto.

Olhei novamente para Bella e a vi revirando os olhos, mas com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Continuei sorrindo, mas não era mais por causa do que o professor disse e, sim, para Bella que me olhava com um brilho no olhar que eu não conseguia diferenciar e com as bochechas levemente coradas. Sempre tive vontade de sentir sua pele quando ela estava corada, queria saber se ficava tão quente do mesmo jeito que eu ficava quando a via daquele jeito.

Não contendo minha vontade eu estiquei minha mão na sua direção e toquei seu rosto levemente só para constar que realmente ficava quente como eu imaginava. Já estava prestes para tirar minha mão do seu rosto, que estava mais corado ainda, quando Bella segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica corresse por meu corpo todo. Olhei diretamente para aqueles olhos chocolates e vi um brilho tão intenso e bonito que foi quase impossível de não sorrir para ela.

Olhei novamente para o palco já que o professor novamente pediu a nossa atenção, mas sem nunca largar a mão da Bella e tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

- Bom. Vocês já viram o grupo G. Black se apresentarem cantando uma música da jovem atriz Miley Cyrus, mas agora teremos outro tipo de apresentação para que vocês comparem as duas e verem em qual das duas vocês, meninos, irão se inspirar. – o professor nos disse com o mesmo sorriso que Bella estava antes.

Olhei na direção dela e a vi mordendo o lábio inferior como se tivesse segurando uma risada. Semicerrei meus olhos para Bella que só fez sacudir os ombros como se não soubesse de nada. Capetinha!

- Apresento a vocês... – o Sr. Hudson fez um mistério e riu. – J.J! – o professor deu espaço para que todos nós pudéssemos ver uma mulher loira de costa para todos da plateia, vestindo um short, top, meias e sapatos pretos.

Achei estranho logo de cara, pois pensava que seria uma apresentação de um homem cantando uma música feminina, porém todos os outros meninos já começavam a demonstrar interesse.

Bella apertou minha mão e me virei na sua direção somente para vê-la rindo sem parar, mas sem emitir som algum. Estranho!

Na hora que eu ia perguntar por que ela estava rindo tanto uma música alta e conhecida começou a tocar e chamou a minha atenção para o palco a minha frente.

**Música: Britney Spears - Gimme More (Male Version) (/watch?v=hghDxtqQwwQ)**

**It's Britney bitch**

**I see you and I just wanna dance with you**

**Everytime they turn the lights down**

**Just wanna go that extra mile for you**

**Public display of affection**

**Feels like no one else in the room (but you)**

**We can get down like there's no one around**

**We keep on rocking (we keep on rocking)**

**We keep on rocking (keep on rocking)**

**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing**

**They keep watching (they keep watching), keep watching**

**Feels like the crowd is saying**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**The center of attention (do you feel this?)**

**Even when we're up against the wall**

**You got me in a crazy position (yeah)**

**If you're on a mission, you got my permission (oh)**

**We can get down like there's no one around**

**We keep on Rocking (we keep on rocking)**

**We keep on Rocking, rocking**

**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancin**

**They keep watching (they) keep watching**

**Feels like the crowd is saying**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**I just can't control myself**

**Oh, they want more**

**Well, I'll give them more, aww**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more (gimme more)**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more (uow, uow)**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**

**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more (gimme more, oh yeah!)**

**Gimme more, gimme more (more)**

**Gimme more, gimme more babe**

**I just want more**

**Gimme, gimme. Gimme. Gimme, gimme**

**Gimme, gimme. Gimme. Gimme, gimme**

**Gimme, gimme. Gimme. Gimme, gimme**

**Gimme, gimme. Gimme. Gimme, gimme**

**Bet you didn't see this one coming**

**The incredible lygo**

**The legendary Miss Britney Spears**

**And the unstoppable Danja**

**Ah, you're gonna have to remove me**

**Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha**

**More!**

Quê? Como assim? O que era aquilo?

Só era essas perguntas que se passavam por minha cabeça depois que vi a, ou melhor dizendo, o J.J se apresentar.

O mais engraçado foi ver toda a alegria dos meninos acabarem num piscar de olhos. Não vou mentir que também acabou com a minha já que antes do J.J. andar um pouco mais para frente do palco eu ainda pensava que ele era uma mulher.

Lógico que todas as meninas e alguns meninos, que eu acho que gostam de outros meninos, ficaram muito animados com essa nova apresentação. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o cara realmente era bom, pois conseguiu mesmo se passar de mulher e ainda mais... se parecia muito com a própria Britney Spears.

Assim que ele terminou sua apresentação eu ouvi muitos gritos vindos das meninas que estavam de pé e cantando junto.

Uma risada alta me tirou dos pensamentos e me fazendo olhar para a dona da risada. Bella, que ainda mantinha sua mão na minha, não parava de rir um minuto sequer. Ela ria tanto que eu já conseguia ver algumas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.

- O que você ri tanto? – perguntando com um sorriso querendo escapara entre meus lábios. Sua risada era contagiante.

- Você não está vendo a cara que todos os jogadores estão fazendo. – ela disse depois que respirou para recuperar o fôlego. – É muito engraçada, inclusive a sua.

Olhei para trás onde todos os meus companheiros estavam sentados e reparei que todos eles estavam com os olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta sem se mexer. Foi difícil não rir deles o que eu acabei não conseguindo.

- Você tem razão. – voltei a me virar para Bella ainda rindo. – Eles estão com umas caras hilárias.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça concordando.

- É porque você não se viu. – agora ela gargalhou. – Vai me diz, você pensava que era uma mulher, não é? – me cutucou. – Já que estava com a cara de empolgação, mas depois... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois já gargalhava muito.

Deixei de rir e fechei minha cara para ela. Não era nada engraçado! Ok, talvez fosse só um pouco, mas eu achava mesmo que era uma mulher no começo só que depois que começou a cantar e virou-se de frente para a plateia foi que eu percebi o que realmente era aquela pessoa. Doce ilusão!

- Não achei nada. – franzi o cenho tentando esconder aquilo dela. Não iria deixá-la saber daquilo nunca.

- Ai Edward. – revirou os olhos. – Você pode confiar em mim. Vai conta que você pensava a mesma coisa que todos os jogadores que estão aqui. – sorriu angelicalmente. Eu sabia que ela não iria falar para ninguém, mas mesmo assim não falaria. Orgulho masculino.

- Falar o que? – fingi. – Que eu já sabia que era um travestir?

- Está certo. – ela disse como se acreditasse. – Só você que ta acreditando nessa mentira. – Bella riu. – Mas tudo bem, eu sei da verdade. Seu segredo está guardado comigo. – sussurrou a última parte e me deu um tapinha no ombro para depois rir.

- Engraçadinha. – revirei meus olhos mais uma vez.

Olhei para o palco e vi o nosso professor conversando com a, quer dizer, o J.J.

- De onde o professor conhecia o J.J? – perguntei a Bella.

- Bom, ele não deu detalhes, mas disse-me que foi no grupo de Teatro que os dois faziam parte. – ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Ah. – disse simplesmente.

- Bom, meninos, o que acharam? – o Sr. Hudson chamou nossa atenção.

Somente as meninas se manifestaram após a pergunta com gritos e aplausos o que fez o J.J sorrir abertamente e jogar beijinhos.

- Diva! – Bella gritou ao meu lado o que me fez olhar para ela na mesma hora. – O que foi? – perguntou só para mim dessa vez. – Ele arrasou e você sabe disso. – sorriu sarcástica.

- Haha, engraçadinha. – disse a ela.

- Estou vendo que alguns de vocês gostaram muito da nossa J.J aqui. – apontou para o seu lado. – Mas meninos eu quero ver o que irão fazer para agradar todas essas madames que estão aqui presentes. – sorriu feliz.

- O que devemos fazer agora, professor? – Erik, que estava sentado uma fileira na minha frente, perguntou.

- Bom, o que vocês devem fazer exatamente é achar uma música cantada por alguma cantora conhecida, fazer sua versão, torcer para que as meninas gostem e tudo isso no tempo de uma aula. – explicou o professor.

- Mas é pouco tempo. – Mike reclamou.

- Bom, muitas vezes no teatro temos que fazer o show continuar no último minuto que nos resta, então quero que vocês estejam com tudo pronto daqui a **50 minutos**, meninos. – ele nos olhou analisando por uns dez segundos para depois sorrir. – E meninas se preparem para darem notas. – todas as mulheres, sem exceção, comemoraram. – A sala de computação e a de instrumentos está disponível. Boa sorte, rapazes! – após disso o professor saiu enquanto conversava com o J.J.

- Uhm, o que você vai fazer? – Bella me perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. – lhe respondi olhando-a.

- Quer ajuda? – ela perguntou baixo.

- Em segredo? – perguntei sussurrando.

- Mais ou menos. – Bella sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – eu ri. – Mas quero fazer uma surpresa para todas vocês. – soltei uma piscadela e vi seu rosto ficar corado e ela molhar os lábios o que captou logo minha atenção e me fez chegar mais próximo dela.

- O que você tem em mente, Edward Cullen? – Bella me perguntou aproximando-se também.

Eu ri e inspirei um pouco do perfume que exalava de sua pele.

- Que eu tenho que me apressar se eu quiser agradar essas meninas. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que me afastava dela.

Bella riu.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte. – desejou-me.

- Brigado. – agradeci sorrindo. – Até mais. – beijei sua mão que eu ainda mantinha na minha.

**.**

Faltava menos de cinco minutos para acabar o tempo que o nosso professor tinha nos dado e eu via muitos meninos ficando desesperado para terminar de organizar tudo, assim como eu.

Eu já estava acabando, mas a tensão não saia de mim o que já estava me fazendo ficar cada vez mais impaciente com o lento computador daquela escola. Fiz uma coisa básica: somente procurei uma música legal e tentei, quer dizer, ainda estava tentando baixar a melodia da música.

Computador de ferrar!

Tinha mais cinco meninos na sala de computação tentando, eu acho, fazer a mesma coisa e por isso que estava tão lento.

_96%_

_97%_

_98%_

_99%_

Amem! Até que enfim essa coisa baixou. Fui escutar a música e por obra divina era a que eu queria mesmo.

- Meninos? – Melissa apareceu na porta da sala da computação. – O professor já está começando a chamar vocês de volta, tem só mais três minutos para estarem lá, então é melhor se apressarem. – ela nos avisou e saiu caminhando na direção do auditório.

Como já tinha terminado de baixar a música coloquei no meu pen drive e fui de volta para o auditório carregando a letra comigo e deixando três meninos lá desesperados contra o tempo.

Assim que cheguei ao auditório vi Bella correndo na minha direção.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei. – ela respirou fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O que foi? – a segurei pelos ombros.

- A Alice veio aqui por um momento e me deu essa sacola para que eu te entregasse. – Ela respondeu.

Peguei a sacola de sua mão e abri somente para encontrar uma muda de roupa lá dentro.

- Mas como...? – não terminei a minha frase, pois Bella já começava a me empurrar.

- Você sabe como que é aquela baixinha. – ela riu. – Então anda que você deve se trocar. – me pegou pela mão e puxou-me para detrás do palco.

- Eu não preciso trocar de roupa e ela nem vai ficar sabendo se eu fiz ou não. – falei enquanto parava atrás de umas cortinas.

- Edward. – Bella virou-se para mim. – Alice me trouxe uma câmera e me disse que se eu não gravasse todos os detalhes e te desse essa roupa me faria ir todos os dias para o shopping por uma semana. – ela impaciente. – Eu não quero isso pra mim, então vai para detrás dessas cortinas e se troca logo. – mandou já me empurrando.

- Argh! – bufei. – Por que pelo menos não posso ir ao banheiro e me trocar lá? – disse enquanto tirava meus sapatos com os pés pegava a roupa que estava dentro da sacola.

- Por que não temos muito tempo e o banheiro fica longe daqui. – ela respondeu e podia jurar que estava rolando os olhos.

Troquei primeiro minha calça e depois tirei minha blusa para trocar também, mas na hora que ia colocar a outra blusa Bella abre a cortina de uma vez.

- Você já...? – ela não terminou de perguntar.

Coloquei a blusa rapidamente e olhei para ela vendo-a parada com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos vidrados no peito.

- Eu o quê, Bella? – perguntei rindo por dentro.

- Oi? – ela saiu do transe. – Ah, você já terminou? – finalmente perguntou.

- Sim, só falta calçar meus sapatos. – tentei segurar meu riso.

- O-ok! – a vi balançar a cabeça. – Vou esperar por você lá na fora, pois acho que o professor está chamando todos, se apresse. – disse para descer seus olhos para o meu peito novamente e depois sair em direção ao palco.

Ri com aquilo. Acho que não era somente eu que ficava assim quando a via com alguma peça de roupa a menos, como naquele dia que eu a peguei de toalha.

Lindas pernas!

Balancei minha cabeça para tirar aquela imagem da minha mente pelo menos naquele momento e voltei para calçar meu sapato. Olhei para mim mesmo e reparei que estava todo de preto e Alice sempre me disse que eu ficava bem de preto então acho que estava bom.

Voltei para onde todos estavam e encontrei Bella sentada na quinta fileira junto com Ângela conversando animadamente. Aproximei-me delas e reparei que Bella tinha uma pequena filmadora em suas mãos.

- Olá! – cumprimentei as duas.

- Oi. – elas disseram juntas.

- Então, - sentei-me ao lado da Bella. – como vai acontecer essa competição? – perguntei.

- O professor vai explicar agora. – Bella me respondeu um pouco corada.

Sorri com aquilo. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem. – olhando-a. Queria tocá-la outra vez, mas me contive ainda mais com a Ângela nos olhando com um grande sorriso no rosto que estava me deixando envergonhado.

É, eu estou mudado, pois nunca no mundo eu iria ficar envergonhado somente com uma menina que estava me olhando. Incrível!

- Cinco, quatro, três, dois... – o professor começou a contar regressivamente no palco e eu consegui avistar alguns atrasados correndo porta adentro do auditório. – Um! Bom, garotos, já está na hora de vocês mostrarem para todas essas damas o que sabem fazer. – ele riu e balançou sua inseparável prancheta. – E vou escolher agora quem vai ser o primeiro a se apresentar.

Era incrível que desde primeiro dia que comecei a fazer teatro eu sempre o via carregando a sua prancheta, não importava onde fosse aqui nessa escola e já faz dois anos que faço essa aula.

Olhei em volta do auditório só para encontrar todas as meninas juntas, até as que as não se entendiam muito bem. Mulher é foda, quando é para se vingar vira tudo amiguinha!

Revirei meus olhos para aquilo.

Já do outro lado estava todos os meninos com papeis nas mãos exatamente como eu e com cara de preocupação, pois todo homem que se preze sabe que quando um bando de mulheres que tem o poder nas suas mãos boa coisa não vai sai.

- Vamos ver. – o professor olhou em sua prancheta e então sorriu. – Por que não começa, Sr. Newton? – perguntou sorridente.

Virei-me na direção do Mike e pude vê-lo engolindo em seco antes sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

- Não pode ser outra pessoa? – pediu com a voz mansa.

- Não, não pode. – o professor mais ainda. – Venha abrir o show rapaz!

Derrotado Mike levantou-se e caminhou até o palco para começar sua apresentação. Colocou um CD no aparelho de som que tinha por lá e preparou-se.

**Música: When I Look At You / Miley Cyrus (Guy Version) (/watch?v=dt0wApZkQzg)**

**Everybody needs inspiration**

**Everybody needs a song**

**A beautiful melody**

**When the night's so long**

**Cause there is no guarantee**

**That this life is easy**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**

**And there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I**

**Can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When I look at you**

**I see forgiveness**

**I see the truth**

**You love me for who I am**

**Like the stars hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong and I know**

**I'm not alone**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**

**And there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I**

**Can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**You, appear, just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that**

**Cover me**

**All I need**

**Every breath, that I breathe**

**Don't you know?**

**You're beautiful**

**Yeah yeah...**

**When the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I,**

**I I look at you**

**I look at you**

**Yeah yeah...**

**Oh oh...**

**You appear just like a dream to me...**

Típico! Ele sabia que ia agradar todas as meninas com essa música e não deu outra já que elas estavam batendo palmas e sorrindo feitas bobas.

- Ah, ficou muito bom. – Ângela suspirou.

- Sim, ainda mais depois que ele puxou a Jéssica para dançar. – Bella sorriu lindamente.

- Ai meu Deus! – sacudi a cabeça. – Vocês acreditaram nisso?

- Lógico. – elas responderam juntas com os olhos arregalados para mim.

- Isso foi só uma ótima jogada para que todas vocês pensassem que ele é romântico. – revirei meus olhos.

- Eu sei que o Mike gosta da Jéssica e ela gosta dele também, Edward. – Bella falou. – E se foi só uma jogada para ganhar eu não vejo problema nisso já que todos vocês vão fazer uma coisa parecida com essa apresentação, até você. – ela sorriu como se soubesse de tudo.

- Eu admito que ficou legal. – Ainda mais que ele puxou a Jéssica e não você para dançar, mas é claro que eu não falei isso para Bella. – E provavelmente vários meninos irão fazer a mesma coisa, mas, Bella – a chamei e me aproximei dela. –, você não tem ideia como vai ser a minha apresentação. – soltei uma piscadela para ela fazendo-a corar e Ângela rir.

- Muito bem, Sr. Newton. – professor parabenizou Mike no palco. – Vejo que pegou o jeito que eu estava querendo demonstrar. Agora, vamos ver quem será o próximo a se apresentar. – olhou em sua caderneta e sorriu maroto. – Erik venha para cá, você é o próximo.

Erik era um dos mais inteligentes que se tinham no último ano e o mais tímido também. Estava curioso para o que ele prepararia para essa apresentação. Ele subiu ao palco e já se preparou para cantar.

**Música: Avril Lavigne - I Will Be (Guy Version) (/watch?v=oWfzzt8zpB0&feature=related)**

**There's nothing I could say to you**

**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**

**What you mean to me**

**All the pain, the tears I cried**

**Still you never said goodbye and now I know**

**How far you'd go**

**I know I let you down**

**But it's not like that now**

**This time I'll never let you go**

**[Refrão]**

**I will be, all that you want**

**And get myself together**

**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life, I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything O.K.**

**I thought that I had everything**

**I didn't know what life could bring**

**But now I see, honestly**

**You're the one thing I got right**

**The only one I let inside**

**Now I can breathe, 'cause you're here with me**

**And if I let you down**

**I'll turn it all around**

**'Cause I will never let you go**

**[Refrão]**

**I will be, all that you want**

**And get myself together**

**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life, I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything O.K.**

**'Cause without you I can't sleep**

**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave**

**You're all I've got, you're all I want**

**Yeah...**

**And without you I don't know what I do**

**I can never, ever live a day without you**

**Here with me, do you see,**

**You're all I need**

**[Refrão]**

**And I will be, all that you want**

**And get myself together**

**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever(forever)**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything O.K.(O.K.)**

**I will be (I'll be), all that you want**

**And get myself together**

**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything O.K.**

Bom! Estava vendo que todos os meninos seguiriam a linha do romântico e assim ficaria mais fácil de ganhar a competição. Erik foi mais tímido e só cantou, muito bem, tenho que dizer, uma das músicas mais bonitas da Avril Lavigne.

Boa escolha!

Bella que estava gravando todas as apresentações e Ângela que estava ao seu lado sorriam encantadas com todas as músicas românticas que os meninos cantavam.

Sim, depois do Erik vieram mais cinco meninos cantando músicas românticas só para deixar todas as meninas sonhando acordadas.

Acho que não somente eu, mas como todos os outros meninos que ainda não se apresentaram bufavam toda vez que algumas meninas suspiravam após mais uma apresentação romântica.

O engraçado era que nem um dos meninos que foram chamados fez nada parecido com o que o J.J fez o que era chato, pois eu estava muito animado para ver uma coisa como aquela. Iria ser engraçado!

- Sua vez de se apresentar Ben. – o professor chamou.

Ben era mais um dos jogadores e um dos mais engraçados, posso dizer que muitas vezes ele me fez chorar de rir no vestiário com as suas brincadeiras.

Ouvi Ângela suspirar, mas acho que não era pelas apresentações dos outros garotos e sim pelo o Ben que tinha acabado de subir ao palco.

- Uhmm, Ângela. – Bella a cutucou fazendo Ângela corar e rir. É, acho que era por causa dele.

- Bom, como eu não sabia desse trabalho que teríamos que fazer não tiver que como preparar todo o meu figurino, mas vou dar um jeito aqui. – Ben falou com uma voz fina e fazendo muitos gestos para depois amarrar sua blusa um pouco abaixo do seu peito mostrando assim toda a sua barriga, fazendo todas as meninas gritarem. – Agora vou brilhar feito purpurina!

Todos riram e ele foi até o som colocar o seu CD.

**Música: Lady Gaga - Paparazzi Guy Version(****/watch?v=QgEX_zE60hY)**

**We are the crowd, we're co-coming out**

**Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you**

**It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical**

**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means, but this photo of us**

**It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**I'll be your girl backstage at show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar**

**In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**

**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**

**It don't have a price, loving you is Cherry Pie**

**'Cause you know that, baby, I...**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Real good, we're dancing in the studio**

**Snap, snap to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop, for anyone**

**We're plastic but we still have fun**

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Ai meu Deus!

O que foi aquilo? Eu não conseguia parar de rir e acho que várias pessoas também não. Ele fez uma versão muito engraçada da música da Lady Gaga. Foi fantástico! As meninas e os meninos gritavam e batiam palmas enquanto riam da apresentação do Ben.

Não conseguia parar de rir da tentativa dele em fazer a coreografia do clipe, mas ficou muito engraçado.

**(n.a.: aqui está um vídeo para vocês verem como foi mais ou menos a apresentação do Ben. /watch?v=xQA2_RLwcMY)**

Olhei para o meu lado e vi Bella limpar uma lágrima que caia dos seus olhos de tanto rir enquanto Ângela ria dele, mas com os olhos arregalados como se não tivesse acreditando no que tinha visto.

- Muito obrigado! – Ben soltou beijinhos e saiu do palco aplaudido por todo mundo.

- Bom, vamos ver quem será o próximo depois dessa apresentação interessante. – o professor tentou disfarçar o seu riso, mas acabou não conseguindo. – Uhmm, acho que é sua vez Sr. Cullen.

Fiz uma careta por ser o próximo a cantar, mas me levantei rapidamente enquanto ouvia algumas meninas gritarem. Sorri sem jeito.

Passei por Bella e Ângela, que me desejaram sorte, para depois caminhar até o palco. Chegando lá em cima o professor fez um gesto como se estivesse mostrando que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse por lá. Sorri agradecendo e fui até o som colocando meu pen drive lá para que tocasse minha música.

Escutava muitas meninas chamarem meu nome e fiquei feliz por escolher logo essa música para cantar já que explicava mais ou menos como eu era, quer dizer, como eu costumava ser.

**Música: All American Rejects - Womanizer Britney Spears Cover (/watch?v=WBFCgKXO2Js)**

**(n.a.: assistam o video também, pois irão saber como foi a apresentação do Edward.)**

**Superstar**

**Where you from, how's it going?**

**I know you**

**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**

**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out there**

**But I know who you are, who you are, baby**

**Look at you**

**Gettin' more than just re-up**

**K-Fed, you**

**yeah, you should sign a pre-nup**

**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**

**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby**

**You, You, You are, you, you, you are**

**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are (woooooo)**

**you got me going (woooooo), you also charming (woooooo), you're nothing but, a womanizer**

**Daddy-O**

**You got the swagger of champions**

**to bad for you**

**Just can't find the right companion**

**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**

**It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby**

**Lollipop**

**yeah, make you the sucker**

**To think that I**

**Would be a victim not another**

**Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way**

**I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby**

**You, You, You are, you, you, you are**

**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are (woooooo)**

**you got me going (woooooo), you also charming (woooooo), you're nothing but, a womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are (woooooo)**

**you got me crazy (woooooo), I got you crazy (woooooo), you're nothing but a womanizer**

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world, ohm.**

**It would be all good, and maybe I could be you girl**

**But I can't, 'cause we don't**

**Me and you**

**and you for me**

**No matter how they toss the dice**

**it has to be**

**the only one for me is you**

**and you for me**

**so happy together**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are (woooooo)**

**you got me going (woooooo), you also charming (woooooo), you're nothing but, a womanizer**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are (woooooo)**

**you got me crazy (woooooo), I give you crazy (woooooo), you're nothing but, a womanizer**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baaaby.**

Acho que foi bom!

Bom, pelo menos as meninas estavam gritando e batendo palmas.

Minha apresentação foi simples nada muito dramático como foi de alguns meninos e nada muito engraçado como a do Ben. Foi mais meu estilo. Come quieto, sabe como é?

Ri vendo algumas meninas gritarem e agradeci especialmente para elas. Tinha que impressioná-las também!

O que mais tinha gostado foi que minha apresentação foi dinâmica e deu para que eu fizesse com que a minha "plateia" cantasse junto comigo.

Peguei meu pen drive e sai do palco voltando para o meu lugar enquanto o professor chamava outro aluno.

- Boa escolha! – Bella disse-me assim que me sentei.

- Obrigado. – sorri.

- Parabéns Edward! Ficou perfeito. – Ângela falou.

- Brigado Ângela. – agradeci a ela.

- Bem que eu não fiquei tão surpresa assim. – Bella comentou somente comigo dessa vez.

- Não? – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

- A música é basicamente você. – ela riu.

- Eu sei, foi por isso que a escolhi.

- Mas você interpretou muito bem e tenho certeza que várias meninas amaram com o seu estilo de "Womanizer".

- Eu espero já que não quero estar nas mãos de vocês.

Bella riu e revirou os olhos e voltou seus olhos para câmera que estava instalada em um tripé.

- Você gravou? – perguntei a ela.

- Lógico! Alice me mataria se eu não tivesse feito.

- Uhmm, quero ver depois.

- Ok! – sorriu para voltar sua atenção a apresentação de outro menino que estava acontecendo.

Vários meninos foram bons, mas muitas das apresentações foram estranhas e com vozes horríveis. O estilo romântico ainda era muito usado pelos meninos, era como se fosse um ponto de segurança onde todos sabiam que as meninas iriam gostar.

É, iriam gostar senão fosse pela falta de voz que vários garotos que passaram por aquele palco.

Foi chato e ao mesmo tempo divertido ver tudo aquilo, mas eu já estava dando graças a Deus por só faltarem mais duas apresentações, foi isso que o professor tinha dito agora.

- Agora vamos chamar o penúltimo candidato. – disse o Sr. Hudson. – Sua vez Jason. – chamou o professor.

Jason também era um dos jogadores da escola. Ele era um cara legal, mas muitas vezes o humor dele era um pouco sádico demais o que acabava meio que assustando as pessoas de vez em quando.

Ele preparou-se lá em cima para depois deixar tocar a música.

**Música: Paramore – crushcrushcrush (/watch?v=ogDyfAxemew&feature=related)**

**I got a lot to say to you**

**Yeah! I got a lot to say**

**I notice your eyes are always glued to me**

**Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**

**[Bridge:]**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

**Crush... Crush.. Crush... Crush! Crush!**

**1, 2, 3, 4**

**[Chorus:]**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two**

**I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than, this**

**If you wanna play it like a game**

**Well come on, come on let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**[Bridge]**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

**Crush... Crush.. Crush... Crush! Crush!**

**1, 2, 3, 4**

**[Chorus]**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two**

**i was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than, this now**

**Rock and roll baby**

**Don't you know that**

**We're all alone now**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll HEY!**

**Don't you know baby**

**We're all alone now**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll HEY!**

**Don't you know baby**

**We're all alone now**

**Gimme me something to sing about**

**[Chorus]**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two**

**I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**No**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two**

**I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than, more than this**

Tinha sido uma boa escolha. Bem do estilo do Jason, mas não deixava de ser um pouco romântica. Ele cantou muito bem e várias meninas gostaram da escolha dele, não todas já que uma parte era as líderes de torcidas e elas gostavam de coisas mais fúteis, vamos dizer assim.

Ângela e Bella cantaram a música toda e até eu acompanhei em alguns trechos. A música era muito boa e foi uma ótima opção para sair um pouco do romântico meloso que a maioria dos meninos escolheu.

- Eu não sabia que o Jason tinha uma boa voz. – Bella comentou. – Por que ele nunca participou da nossa aula? – perguntou-me.

- Eu não sei. – balancei meus ombros. – Nem sabia que ele cantava bem. Jason sempre foi o mais estranho do nosso time, nunca interagia muito a gente. – respondi.

- Ah, bem que sempre o achei meio estranho. Não sei explicar. – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Hey, quem é o último aluno? – Ângela perguntou a nós dois.

- Eu não sei. – Bella sacudiu os ombros. – Acho que já foram todos, não?

- Não, o professor disse que tinha mais dois e o Jason terminou agora de se apresentar. – Ângela respondeu. – Pelas minhas contas todos os meninos já foram lá.

Eu olhei e comecei a contar todos os meninos que estavam por lá. 42 meninos. Não acredito que eu vi tantas apresentações.

- Quantas apresentações você tem gravada, Bella? – perguntei.

- Tenho... – ela olhou em sua câmera. – 42 apresentações, por quê?

- Bom, tem essa quantidade de meninos aqui no auditório. – expliquei.

- Uhmm, acho que o professor está aprontando outra. – Bella disse.

Assim que ela terminou de falar eu vi Melissa vim correndo na nossa direção.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! – ela chamava apressada.

- Oi, o que foi? – Bella perguntou um pouco assustada.

- O professor está chamando a gente agora. E ele disse que é muito importante. – explicou Melissa.

- Certo! – Bella suspirou e entregou a câmera para mim. – Segura para mim? E qualquer coisa grave, pois sua irmã quer ver tudo. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem! – sorri e segurei a câmera.

Assim que ela levantou-se Melissa já foi puxando-a para trás do palco.

- O que será que o Sr. Hudson está fazendo? – perguntei para Ângela.

- Não sei. – ela riu. – Esse homem está sempre pensando em algo novo, nunca para.

- Verdade.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, quer dizer, vários minutos para até que o professor aparecesse no palco novamente.

- Bom, agora só falta mais um aluno. – o Sr. Hudson riu. – Não é mais nosso aluno, mas será sempre bem-vindo a nossa escola. Senhoras e senhores, acompanhado de Isabella Swan e Melissa Hameline, Emmet Cullen. – o professor saiu do palco dando espaço para os três entrarem.

Mas o que...? Não consegui completar meu pensamento. O que o Emmett estava fazendo aqui?

- Eles já começaram? – a voz da Alice soou ao atrás de mim.

- Você sabia? – perguntei a ela enquanto ela pulava para a cadeira ao meu lado.

- Lógico! – ela bateu palminhas. – Quem você acha que teve a idéia do Emmett vim fazer uma apresentação também?

- Mas ele nem estuda mais aqui. – perguntei ao mesmo tempo que ouvia várias meninas gritarem extasiadas.

- Eu sei, mas ele me ligou quase chorando por não ter nada para fazer, então eu arranjei isso rapidamente. – sorriu feliz. – Grava! – mandou ao ver a câmera na minha mão.

Eu ri pelo Emmett e apertei o botão de gravar um segundo antes que a Melissa tinha colocado a música para tocar.

**Música: Glee – Toxic (/watch?v=l-IUBEcxuh4)**

**(n.a.: imagine somente com três pessoas, o Will(Emmett), a Rechal(Melissa) e Brittany(Bella). /watch?v=ni9RS4pgRXA)**

**Baby, can't you see, I'm callin'**

**A guy like you should wear a warnin'**

**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape, I can't wait**

**I need a hit, baby gimme it**

**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head, spinning round and round**

**Do you feel me now**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**Oh, the taste of your poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's gettin' late to give you up**

**I took a sip from my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high, can't come down**

**It's in the air and it's all around**

**Can you feel it now**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**Oh, the taste of your poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**Oh, the taste of your poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

O que foi aquilo?

Emmett simplesmente só faltou fazer sexo com as meninas depois suposições que eles fizeram em cima daquele palco. Todos os alunos estavam gritando e cantando juntos com eles três.

Tudo bem! Ficou muito bom e que eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que os outros – mesmo ficando um pouco enciumado do jeito que o Emmett estava dançando com a Bella.

Melissa, Emmett e Bella agradeciam para todos que tinham gostado de sua apresentação. Meu irmão até mandava beijos para as meninas, todo mulherengo como sempre foi e uma verdade seja dita agora o legado Cullen aqui na Forks High School só ficou mais forte depois que eu e o Emmett viemos estudar aqui. Muitas meninas ainda me perguntavam por onde andava Emmett ou por seu telefone, era um Cullen e não tinha como mentir isso!

O professor apareceu no meio deles com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Típico!

- Estou muito feliz por um dos meus melhores alunos – apontou para Emmett que alargou seu sorriso. – apareceu aqui de surpresa para participar dessa competição também.

Todos os meninos reclamaram dessa noticia, mas o nosso professor nem deu ouvidos as nossas lamurias.

- Bom, queria falar alguma coisa Emmett? – Sr. Hudson perguntou.

- Uhmm, somente que agradeço por tudo e que, meninas, eu estarei aqui até o final das aulas de hoje junto com o meu irmão Edward. – apontou para mim e depois soltou um beijo junto com uma piscadela para as garotas fazendo com que elas fossem a loucura.

Emmett, nunca iria mudar!

Eu e Alice rimos muito quando uma menina tinha gritado "Emmett, casa comigo!" mesmo na hora que todas as pessoas ficaram quietas.

- Ah, vamos ver gatinha. – Ele respondeu enquanto descia do palco junto com a Bella e a Melissa.

- Certo. – o professor continuou do palco. – Agora que todas as apresentações foram feitas eu peço para que todos os rapazes saiam do auditório, pois estão liberados para o almoço mais cedo. Meninas, eu quero que fiquem já que decidirão de quem foi a pior apresentação de hoje. – ele nos informou.

Foi nessa hora que vi vários meninos que estavam confiantes saírem do auditório meio cabisbaixos.

Deixei Alice – que estava quieta, mas só porque estava vendo os vídeos das outras apresentações – por lá e fui até onde Emmett estava para que possamos sair dali.

- E aí? – meu irmão falou assim que cheguei perto. – Arrasei, não foi? – perguntou-me.

Eu simplesmente ri da cara que ele estava fazendo para todas as gurias que estavam por perto.

- É, você realmente arrasou! – falei para ele.

- Eu sei disso. – convencido.

- Você está convencido hoje, eu hein! – Gargalhei.

- Tem que ser assim quando se quer pegar todas. – ele me olhou com cenho franzido. – Eu não te ensinei tudo antes de ir para faculdade?

Sim, o Emmett teve uma _brilhante_ ideia que antes dele deixar Forks High School ensinaria todos os seus segredos para conquistar mulheres para o seu irmão mais novo, no caso eu.

Foi um dia estranho, longo e que na maior parte eu ria ou ficava com nojo das histórias de quando ele tava pegando alguma menina. Ele é meu irmão, não preciso desse tipo de informação na minha mente!

- Sim. – balancei minha cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. – E como ensinou. – fiz uma careta e o Emmett gargalhou.

- Acho bom está colocando em prática com a Bella. – ele sorriu malicioso.

Nessa hora já estávamos sentados em uma das mesas do refeitório o que foi bom, pois assim pude evitar falar nesse assunto.

- Vai querer alguma coisa para comer? – mudei de assunto.

Emmett me olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Você está mudando de assunto. – ele quase gritou. – Tudo bem, depois teremos essa conversa. – falou como se fosse um pai.

- Emmett, esqueça isso, por favor. – quase implorei. – Vai querer algo? – levantei-me da mesa.

- Lógico, me traga tudo de bom que tenha por lá. – passou a mão na barriga. – Estou faminto e com saudades da comida da Sra. Gomez.

- Você conhece a cozinheira? – perguntei estranhando.

- Lógico. – ele respondeu como se fosse uma coisa obvia. – Como você acha que eu conseguia as melhores comidas da cozinha? – rolou os olhos.

- Pensava que você dormia com ela também. – falei e gargalhei da cara de nojo dele.

- Ui! – Emmett estremeceu. – Que nojinho!

Gargalhei mais ainda e saí para pegar o nosso almoço.

**.**

O primeiro sino tocou nos avisando que fossemos para nossas aulas, mas nenhum de nós quatro levantamos, pois estava muito engraçado de ver o Emmett flertar com cada garota que ia até nossa mesa.

Sim, quatro. As meninas, Alice e Bella, tinham chegado até o refeitório depois de uns trinta minutos e juntaram-se a mim e o Emmett.

A conversa estava muito boa e não era somente nós que estávamos sem vontade de voltar para sala de aula já que boa parte do último ano continuava sentados ali sem se preocupar com nada.

Seria bom se fosse sempre assim! Vida boa!

- Emmett! – Alice gritou e gargalhou. – Você nem acredita quem está vindo na nossa direção.

- Quem, Alice? Quem? – ele perguntou já cansado de tanto dar desculpas para as meninas que vinham até nossa mesa.

Dessa vez foi Bella que gargalhou.

- Ai meu Deus! – colocou a mão na boca.

Elas estavam na nossa frente por isso na maioria das vezes sabiam que estava chagando primeiro que nós dois o que era ruim, pois sempre acabavam rindo e eu não poderia olhar para trás e dar bandeira que estávamos falando da pessoa.

- Conta quem está vindo. – pediu Emmett.

- Você vai descobrir logo! – Bella respondeu para depois trocar um olhar com Alice.

- Emmett, se prepare! – falei para o meu irmão. – Depois dessa troca de olhar entre elas duas só pode ser coisa ruim. – ri.

- Você nem sabe se é pra mim ou não. – Emmett rebateu.

- Ah, querido, você é a sensação daqui hoje. – dei uns tapinhas em seu ombro. – Estava chato em casa? Agora agüenta! – gargalhei.

Assim que terminei de falar ouvimos um pigarro chamando nossa atenção.

- Emmett? – eu respirei aliviado quando ouvi o nome do Emmett, já o meu irmão fez uma pequena careta antes de virar-se para a mulher atrás dele.

- Sim? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Como você vai? – a mulher perguntou fazendo uma voz sensual.

- Eu estou ótimo e você, Lauren? – Emmett respondeu.

Virei-me para olhar a conversa entre os dois tentando segurar o riso tanto quanto as meninas estavam.

- Eu estou muito bem. – ela sorriu maliciosa. – Bom, eu vou dar uma festa amanhã na minha casa e queria que você fosse. – ela pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo começando a enrolar.

Nessa hora todos da mesa, quer dizer, eu, Alice e Bella gargalhamos muito alto. Emmett nos olhou sem graça como se estivesse nos repreendendo.

Bom, vou explicar! Lauren sempre estudou com todos nós aqui em Forks High School e logo no primeiro ano dela no High School foi se _apaixonar_ por Emmett. Eles até tiveram um lance juntos, mas nada muito sério para que fizesse Emmett assumir um namoro com ela já que desde muito nova Lauren sempre se demonstrava muito "dada" para todo mundo.

Eles ficaram juntos por alguns meses até que Emmett não queria mais nada com ela e acabou terminando aquilo que eles tinham na época. Só que a Lauren é louca e fez de tudo para voltar com Emmett, até dizer que estava grávida.

Foi uma loucura!

No fim o Emmett descobriu que ela não estava grávida coisa nenhuma e foi ter uma conversa séria com Lauren. Bom, por um tempo funcionou, mas depois começaram aparecer recados no armário dele e era sempre dela.

Foi engraçado para quem assistia a tudo aquilo, mas Emmett estava quase pedindo para mudar de escola depois de tanta insistência dela.

- Oh! – Emmett fez uma careta. – Desculpa Lauren, mas eu vou sair com minha família hoje. – sorriu amarelo. – Deixa pra próxima, certo?

- Claro! – ela sorriu. – Não vou desistir! – soltou uma piscadela para depois voltar para a mesa das líderes de torcida.

- Emmett garanhão! – eu disse assim que ela saiu.

- Nem comece. Quero me ver longe dessa menina. – relaxou na cadeira. – Vocês não têm aula?

Nessa hora lembramos que estávamos atrasados para a porcaria da última aula. Eu e as meninas nos levantamos da mesa quase ao mesmo tempo e pude avistar vários alunos caminhando para fora do refeitório.

- Vai nos esperar por aqui ou vai para casa? – Alice perguntou ao Emmett.

- Vou dar uma volta por aqui e espero vocês na saída. – ele respondeu.

- Ok. – Alice disse e saiu saltitando para sua sala junto com Bella.

- Hey, Edward! – ele me chamou.

- Diz.

- Ainda vamos ter aquela conversa. – agora ele sorriu malicioso.

Eu não disse nada só baixei minha cabeça e suspirei. Ninguém merece!

**.**

Faltavam 10 minutos para acabar a aula de História e o professor parou de explicar a matéria dizendo que todos os últimos anos tinham que ouvir umas informações que o diretor tinha a nos dizer.

- Boa tarde, alunos! – a voz do diretor soou na caixa de som da nossa sala. – Quero informar para todos qual é o tema do Baile de Formatura e quem dos meninos deverá procurar o professor de Teatro. – Todas as meninas riram enquanto os meninos ficaram tensos. – Bom, para começar o comitê do baile junto com o corpo docente acabou entrando em acordo e o Baile de Formatura de 2010 terá como tema "Baile de Máscara". – Todas as meninas vibraram com a escolha. – Por último, senhor Dan Jewell deverá encontrar-se com o Sr. Hudson para esclarecerem suas pendências na segunda-feira. Por hoje é só. Bom final de semana para todos!

Assim que o diretor terminou de falar todos da minha sala começaram a conversarem, uns sobre o baile, mas a maioria sobre a escolha das meninas. Eu não queria ser o Dan agora!

- Nossa cara, agora estou aliviado. – Ben comentou comigo.

- E eu não? – perguntei. – Não quero está na pele do Dan.

- Nem eu! – Ben se benzeu. – Mas como será que elas escolheram?

- Eu não sei. – pensei um pouco. – Depois pergunto a Alice e ela me dirá.

- Ok. – ele me falou, mas já não estava prestando atenção em mim e sim na Ângela que conversava com algumas meninas da nossa sala.

- Acho que estou sentindo o amor no ar. – eu brinquei chamando a atenção dele.

- Oi? Como assim? – perguntou-me atordoado.

- Cara, porque você não vai falar com ela? – apontei discretamente para Ângela.

- Eu não! – baixou a cabeça. – Ela não gosta de mim e eu só faria papel de bobo.

- Você está muito enganado e perdendo tempo com esse medo besta. – dei um tapa na cabeça dele. – Seja homem!

- Ai, não precisa espancar! – falou com uma voz de criança. – Certo, vou falar com ela na saída.

- Tudo bem! – revirei meus olhos. – Mas vá mesmo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça antes de levantar-se, pois o sino tinha acabado de tocar. Saí da sala e fui até o meu armário deixar meus livros que eu não ia precisar. Estava andando para o meu armário quando vi Bella correr na minha direção.

- Diz que é mentira. – ela pediu para mim totalmente corada.

- Dizer o que? – perguntei confuso.

- Nós dormimos juntos? – ela perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido, já que se alguém tivesse ouvido isso iria pensar outra coisa.

- Quem te disse? – agora estava espantado já que a única pessoa que sabia era Alice e ela me prometeu que não contaria a Bella.

- Emmett veio me perguntar o que nós dois estávamos fazendo a noite toda, pois só viu você sair do meu quarto no outro dia. – ela corou mais ainda. – Ai meu Deus! Logo o Emmett foi ver isso? Quem mais sabe?

- Anh! – parei pra pensar. Como o Emmett tinha me visto? – Primeiro: Como o Emmett me viu sair se não tinha ninguém no corredor?

- Eu não sei, mas as piadas que ele fez só nesses últimos minutos estão me matando. – colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Imagine mais tarde. Deus!

Eu ri do seu desespero, mas não era para eu ter feito isso já que ela me olhou de um jeito como se quisesse me matar.

- Não tem graça. – disse séria. – Primeiro de tudo, por quê você dormiu no meu quarto?

- Bom, se você tivesse me deixado ir para o meu eu teria ido. – respondi.

- Como eu não deixei? – ela perguntou assustada. – Eu nem me lembro de ter chegado até o quarto de hospedes.

- Você dormiu no carro e eu te levei para lá só que quando eu fui sair do seu quarto você meio que... – não sabia como dizer aquilo. Ela ficaria muito envergonhada. – me agarrou e pediu para que eu ficasse por lá.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela disse outra vez. – Eu e essa coisa de falar dormindo. Desculpa Edward. – falou para depois esconder o rosto entre suas mãos. – Agora vou ter que aguentar o Emmett falando besteiras.

Ri mais uma vez com o seu jeito e passei um braço por seus ombros para que ela andasse comigo.

- Não se preocupe. – ela me olhou. – Irei falar com ele e pedir para que não fale nada, estou vendo que você está muito envergonhada e foi por isso que não comentei com você sobre ontem à noite.

- Promete? – sorri, pois ela estava parecendo uma criança bem vermelha.

- Sim, prometo. – beijei sua testa.

- Certo. – ela esperou-me enquanto colocava meus livros no meu armário.

- Quando ele te disse isso? – perguntei.

- Eu fui até o meu armário e ele estava lá me esperando com aquele sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa seu. – disse-me.

- Sei como é. – ri.

Terminei de arrumar tudo e peguei na mão dela para que fossemos para o estacionamento só que várias pessoas que passavam olhavam estranhando aquilo e ela tirou sua mão da minha.

Eu sei que era estranho agora nós dois sermos amigos, mas me parecia algo tão normal e bom para mim que acabava esquecendo desse detalhe.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e logo avistei Alice pulando com Emmett do lado rindo de algo, mas assim que eu e Bella chegamos mais perto eles pararam de fazer qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo antes.

Eu e Bella trocamos um olhar desconfiado por dois segundos antes de Emmett chamar nossa atenção.

- Sabia que deveria ter um motivo para vocês demorarem tanto. – Emmett sorriu. – Depois da noite passada parece que a Bella aqui ficou caidinha pelo Edzinho. – gargalhou.

Vi Alice rir um pouco e eu estava me segurando para não rir também já a Bella estava totalmente corada de um tom alto de rosa. Adorável!

- Emmett para! – disse para ele. – Está deixando a Bella envergonhada sem razão já que não tem nada rolando entre nós dois. – Disse a verdade, mas não era o que eu queria falar.

- É para, Emmett. – Alice disse ao nosso favor. – Só porque eles ficam sozinhos em um quarto não quer dizer nada. – a baixinha era o capeta.

- Alice até você? – Bella perguntou. – Não, Edward me leve para casa assim não preciso ficar ouvindo isso, por favor! – Fez uma careta.

- Certo, vou deixar eles dois. – e olhei-os para que não falassem nada de embaraçador. – E te deixo em casa.

- Brigada!

Entramos no carro e eu parti logo para minha casa deixar meus irmãos. A viagem foi calma sem nada muito escandaloso como seria uma viagem normal. Chegamos em casa rapidamente e Alice e Emmett quase correram para dentro de casa.

- Espera só um minuto, vou pegar minhas coisas e já volto. – disse-me Bella.

- Ok, espero você aqui. – sorri.

Ela correu para dentro enquanto eu fiquei esperando lá e ouvia umas músicas que tocavam na rádio. Tocava uma das minhas músicas favoritas e comecei acompanhar enquanto batia meus dedos levemente na direção.

Bella não demorou muito, mas mesmo assim me pediu desculpas por ter me deixado esperando. A casa dela ficava quase na saída de Forks para Port Angeles e levaria quase uma hora com aquela coisa que ela chama de carro.

- Bella, bem que podíamos trabalhar na música, não? – perguntei tentando passar mais tempo com ela.

Nunca era suficiente para mim. Incrível!

- Ah, claro! – ela sorriu. – Tenho um piano em casa, não é igual ao seu, mas será útil. – revirei meus olhos.

O resto do caminho, os quinze minutos restantes, passamos cantarolando umas músicas que passavam pela rádio. Foi divertido!

Chegamos a sua casa e reparei que o sei pai não tinha chegado por lá, o que seria bom já que eu teria mais tempo sozinho com ela. Saímos do carro rapidamente, pois estava caindo uma chuva fina, mas que assim que colocamos o pé dentro da casa dela começou a ficar cada vez mais forte.

- Ainda bem que fomos rápidos. – ela riu. – Sinta-se a vontade.

- Brigado. – Nunca tinha pisado na casa do Chefe Swan e apesar de não ser tão grande quanto a minha era bem aconchegante e me sentia bem por ali.

- Vamos, o piano fica em um quarto aqui atrás. – ela me chamou e segui por onde ela ia.

O quarto não era muito grande e tinha um pequeno piano lá dentro. Era um daqueles pianos velhos, mas que tinham muito estilo. As paredes eram de um tom de azul escuro, mas não tão escuro, e tinha vários papeis espalhados pela mesa que continha por lá também. Gostei!

- Legal aqui. – disse a ela.

- Não é nada demais, mas gosto de daqui. – ela sorriu.

- Isso é o mais importante. – apontei e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Sentei-me na poltrona que se tinha por lá enquanto ela se acomodou de frente ao piano.

- Tem alguma ideia nova? – perguntou.

- Não, nenhuma. – fiz uma careta. – E você?

- Posso te mostrar uma das minhas composições. – ela tocou umas notas.

- Tudo bem, pelo menos posso ter mais dicas do que fazer. – falei.

- Ok. – preparou-se para tocar, mas primeiro olhou-me e sorriu tão lindamente que foi impossível não sorri de voltar.

**Música: Esmee Denters - Over Again (/watch?v=Y2J0SlB2tJs&feature=related)**

**Hands over my head**

**Thinking what else could go wrong**

**Would have stayed in bed**

**How can the day be so long?**

**Never believed that things happen for a reason**

**But how this turned out removed all my doubts, so believe**

**That for you I'd do it all over again**

**Do it all over again**

**All I went through lead me to you**

**So I'd do it all over again for you**

**I missed the first train**

**Stood out in the rain all day, little did I know**

**When I caught the next train there you were to sweep me away**

**Guess that's what I waited for**

**Never believed that things happen for a reason**

**But how this turned out removed all my doubt, so believe**

**That for you I'd do it all over again**

**Do it all over again**

**All I went through lead me to you**

**So I'd do it all over again**

**Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely**

**I'm so glad I found you**

**Even though the day went so wrong I wouldn't change a thing**

**I'd do it, I'd do it all over again**

**Do it all over again**

**All I went through lead me to you**

**So I'd do it all over again**

**I'd do it all over again**

**Do it all over again**

**All I went through lead me to you**

**So I'd do it all over again for you**

**Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely**

**Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely**

Eu não sabia nem o que pensar!

A música era linda, Bella cantando era mais linda ainda e isso estava me matando, pois depois que me dei conta do quanto Bella me é especial eu tenho que ficar controlando meus atos.

Como agora. Se eu fizesse tudo que passasse por minha cabeça já estaria ali do seu lado abraçando-a e beijando-a como tinha vontade, mas não poderia fazer isso ela pensaria que estaria me aproveitando dela e nunca falaria comigo e se isso acontece agora me machucaria muito.

- Gostou? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio.

Eu a encarava encantado e acho que foi ao perceber isso que a fez corar.

- Você parecia um anjo. – falei baixo, mas como só tinha nós dois ela acabou ouvindo.

- Brigada. – ela riu sem jeito. – Mas em relação a música?

- Ah, a música! – despertei. – É maravilhosa, eu realmente adorei!

- Que bom. – Bella sorriu.

Quando eu ia perguntar de onde veio a inspiração escuto o telefone de casa tocar.

- Só um minuto Edward. – ela correu para entender.

Fiquei lá por uns minutos esperando por ela, mas Bella estava demorando um pouco então fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que cheguei à sala ouvi sua voz vinda da cozinha, era o que eu imaginava, e fui para lá.

- Tudo bem, pai. – ela esperou um pouco. – Ok, beijos. Tchau! – suspirou quando terminou a ligação.

- O que foi? – perguntei a ela. – Algum problema com seu pai?

- Não, ele disse que não poderia voltar para casa hoje e ligou me avisando. – respondeu indo pegar um copo de água.

- Por quê? – franzi o cenho.

- As ruas estão interditadas por causa da chuva forte. – ela respondeu meio hesitante com a minha reação.

- Então não tem como eu voltar para casa?

- Só se você bater com o carro, pois não dar para ver mais de um palmo a sua frente e por que tem muitas árvores derrubadas pelo caminho.

- Oh! – parei para pensar.

- Não se preocupe. – pediu Bella. – Já falei com Charlie e ele disse que estava tudo bem você dormir aqui e assim poder voltar salvo amanhã.

- Tudo bem. – sorri. – Obrigado por me deixar ficar.

- Por nada. – ela sorriu de volta. – Quer voltar para onde estávamos?

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação.

Tinha pedido algumas horas a mais com Bella hoje, mas acabei tendo uma noite inteira. Acho que estava com muita sorte hoje!

* * *

**Oi meninas. Como estão nesse domingo? Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo novo que eu atrasei e muito,não é? Mas, como eu sempre digo: "Quem é vivo sempre aparece"! E aqui estou,vivinha! hahaha**

**Enfim, quem já conhece e acompanha o blog da fic, ht*tp:*/*/*presospelamusica.*blogspot.*com/, deu para ver que eu postei todas as músicas que foram utilizadas aqui nesse cap de hj e, para a alegria de algumas, um pequeno preview do que se vinha pela frente. Estarei sempre postando as músicas utilizadas nos caps dias antes de postar,então senão quiserem perder a preview é só ficar ligada no blog.**

**Como gostaram do novo cap? Batalhei muito para conseguir um cap que gostasse com o POV do Edward, mas acho que deu tudo certo então estou feliz. :D**

**Espero pelas reviews de vocês, ok? Não fiquem escondidas. ;)**

**Até o próximo att.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	7. Presos pelo presente

**Preview****, fotos, vídeos da fanfic e outras coisas a mais - www*.contos*de*uma*estranha.*blogspot*.com*.br**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**24 de Outubro, Sábado. A busca do presente perfeito. – Parte I.**

Meu quarto estava claro. Muito claro! O que me fez acordar aos poucos e deixar o meu mau humor matinal aflorar como se fosse um dia de semana.

Abri meus olhos devagar e olhei para o meu teto por um tempo até que tivesse coragem de levantar da minha cama e fosse tomar um banho quente, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouvi uma leve batida na minha porta.

- Entre. – pedi com minha voz rouca de sono ainda.

Somente quando Edward apareceu foi que percebi que ele tinha dormido aqui em casa e que eu ainda estava de pijamas na minha cama e com a maior cara de sono. Queria me bater agora por não estar mais apresentável.

- Oi. – ele disse suavemente ainda da porta. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim, mas eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta a você. – ri e me levantei da cama. – Desculpe se o nosso sofá não for tão confortável.

Ele riu e entrou um pouco mais em meu quarto, mas ainda hesitante.

- Não se preocupe, não foi tão ruim assim. – ele disse.

- Bom, eu irei tomar um banho e depois farei um café da manhã para gente. Você me espera? – perguntei enquanto pegava minha bolsa com meus itens pessoais.

- Claro. – ele balançou os ombros e só foi naquele momento que eu reparei que seu cabelo estava bem mais bagunçado do que o usual e que ele já tinha trocado a roupa que tinha emprestado a ele para dormir.

Caminhei rapidamente para o banheiro para tomar logo meu banho.

**.**

Já de banho tomado e dentes escovados eu me encontrava agora na cozinha preparando ovos com bacon para Edward e eu.

- Então, será que podemos sair de casa já? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu colocava um pouco de ovos mexidos em seu prato.

- Ahn, acho que sim. Eu vou ligar para meu pai perguntar isso. – respondi e deixei a frigideira em cima do fogão e ligar para delegacia.

O telefone tocou várias vezes até que uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi, o chefe Swan está? – perguntei.

- Quem deseja? – a mulher de voz anasalada perguntou.

- É a filha dele, Bella.

- Ah! Oi, Bella, é a Sue. – ela disse com mais vontade. – Sim, seu pai está aqui sim, só um minutinho, ok, querida?

- Tudo bem. – sorri para mim mesma.

Será que meu pai estava se encontrando com Sue? Espero que sim, ela é uma boa pessoa.

- Bella? Está tudo bem com você? O que houve? – meu pai entendeu falando rápido feito um jato e mal tinha como responder.

- Pai, respire. – eu ri de sua pressa. – Está tudo bem sim, não se preocupe. Só liguei para perguntar se já está seguro para sair.

- Ah, pensei que tinha te acontecido alguma coisa. – ele respondeu sem graça. – Bom, está sim, mas ainda precisa tomar muito cuidado com a estrada. Onde você está pensando em ir?

- Bom. Edward pediu minha ajuda com algumas compras e precisamos ir à Port Angeles.

- Edward? O garoto do Doutor Cullen?

- Sim, ele mesmo. – respondi já sabendo o que ele iria falar.

- Pensei que vocês não se suportavam.

- Bem, estamos tentando melhorar nessa parte. Mas então está tudo bem com o senhor e eu ir a Port Angeles, certo? – perguntou já querendo desligar.

- Ah, está sim, só tome cuidado e dirija devagar.

- Ok. Bom, vou indo.

- Certo. Tchau!

- Tchau! – e desliguei sem mais delongas. Eu e meu pai nunca fomos muitos de demonstrar carinho.

- E então? – Edward perguntou-me ainda comendo.

- Está tudo bem para irmos. – respondi enquanto voltava à mesa para comer o meu café da manhã.

- Ótimo. – sorriu seu sorriso torto. – Então faremos o seguinte: quando nós terminarmos aqui iremos até minha casa, para eu trocar de roupa, e depois partimos as... – ele sorriu divertido – COMPRAS! – deu um gritinho feito Alice o que me fez gargalhar sonoramente.

Ai. Meu. Deus!

Eu não conseguia parar de rir do que ele tinha feito. Foi incrivelmente igual à Alice.

Edward vendo que eu não conseguia parar de rir foi até a pia e molhou suas mãos para então chegar perto de mim e coloca-las em minhas bochechas o que, de certo, fez com que parasse quase imediatamente.

Olhei em seus olhos para depois os descer até tua sua boca mesmo na hora que ele lambia os lábios.

Eu queria beijá-lo. Queria muito fazer isso, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. É, sempre me disseram que querer não era poder e agora estava eu aqui querendo ter uma coisa na qual sabia que nunca iria ter.

Ele agora fazia um carinho com seu polegar em minha bochecha esquerda e pelo o que pude notar também não tirava os olhos de meus lábios. O vi se aproximar até que sua respiração chegasse a mim.

Será que deveria fechar meus olhos agora? Eu iria mesmo beijá-lo?

Edward tinha se aproximado um pouco mais e eu estava quase me entregando ali para apreciar daqueles lábios quando um toque de celular soou na minha cozinha como se fosse uma bomba atômica atrapalhando todo o clima que tinha se estabelecido ali com a gente.

Ele fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto respirava fundo para então pegar o seu celular no seu bolso.

- Alô? – disse entre os dentes.

Como eu não deveria ficar escutando voltei a comer o meu café da manhã enquanto reparava no seu rosto e em todas caretas que ele fazia ou quando ele rolava os olhos.

O que tinha acontecido ali? Nós quase nos beijamos e não foi somente eu que queria fazer isso nesse momento. Ele também queria, mas...?

Eu não estou entendo mais nada. Sim, admito que Edward Cullen mexe muito comigo e que tenho uma forte atração por ele, mas ele por mim? Isso é muito complicado para minha cabeça.

Quando estava quase acabando de comer Edward desligou seu celular e voltou sua atenção a mim, mas quando nos olhamos uma tensão se tornou palpável entre nós dois.

- Já estou acabando assim poderemos ir. – informei tentando quebrar aquele silêncio que me incomodava.

- Tudo bem, pode levar o seu tempo. – ele sorriu minimamente. – Alice me ligou agora perguntando o que iriamos fazer hoje à noite.

- Eu não vou fazer nada. Hoje é sábado, não é? – perguntei sem saber direito.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Ela nos chamou para irmos a aquele clube que vocês sempre vão. – Edward franziu a testa tentando lembrar algo. – Como é mesmo o nome?

- Você quer dizer o Country Boots? - perguntei sorrindo. Era um dos meus lugares favoritos.

- Sim, esse mesmo.

- Que horas ela disse que íamos?

- Passo aqui para te buscar as oito, ok? – perguntou sorrindo animado.

- Sim, está perfeito. – respondi sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

Era primeira vez que Edward iria nos acompanhar. Emmett que nos mostrou o lugar no ano que ele ia se mudar para faculdade e desde então Alice e eu sempre voltamos lá quando queremos curtir bem a noite, como loucas adolescentes.

- Você está pronta? Acho que precisamos ir andando. – olhou rapidamente em seu relógio me fazendo procurar pelo que ficava na cozinha.

Dez e meia da amanhã? Como? Não parecia tão tarde assim, nem tinha percebido como o tempo passava mais rápido quando estava com aquele menino de cabelos estranhamente dourados.

- Sim, me desculpe, nem vi o tempo passar. – sorri sem graça.

- Não precisa se desculpar, também não percebi. – ele me confortou com um sorriso.

- Só irei pegar minha bolsa e podemos ir. – falei indo rapidamente ao meu quarto pegar meu casaco e minha bolsa.

Quando voltei para o andar de baixo vi que as louças já tinham sido tiradas da mesa e que Edward me esperava perto da porta de entrada com seu típico sorriso torto.

Ele parecia ter vindo do céu, como um anjo. E mesmo sabendo que era feio encarar as pessoas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos deles e admirar como a luz do sol fraco batia em seu rosto o deixando mais lindo, se era possível.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou me oferecendo sua mão na quão eu aceitei em prontidão.

Sua mão era quente e grande, me passando uma sensação de conforto.

Sorri para mim mesma e o acompanhei até seu carro que estava na minha garagem.

.

Edward estava no andar de cima, tomando seu banho, enquanto eu e Alice conversávamos na sala.

Mal tinha chegado à casa dos Cullen e Alice já bombardeava com perguntas.

- Vocês dormiram na mesma cama? – Alice perguntou-me.

- O que? – olhei confusa pra ela. – Não! Ele ficou no sofá e eu no meu quarto.

- Você fez Edward Cullen dormir no sofá, podendo ter ele na sua cama? – Alice perguntou enquanto ria. – Sabe quantas meninas de Forks High School se matariam para ter essa chance que você teve?

- Eu sei, mas isso não significa que Edward Cullen tenha ingresso VIP para minha cama. – disse com descaso. – Você sabe que as coisas comigo é totalmente diferente. – avisei.

- É, eu sei. – ela sorriu. – E é por isso que você é minha amiga. – me abraçou. – Mas me diga, não rolou nada?

Eu corei me lembrando do quase beijo no meio da minha cozinha hoje de manhã.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela pulava sentada. – Sabia que estava rolando algo entre vocês.

- Alice. – suspirei – Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que não tem nada rolando entre seu irmão e eu?

- Até quando vocês pararem de serem tão burros. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer sobre isso e nem vou perguntar para evitar saber demais das loucuras que se passa nessa sua cabeça. – falei sorrindo enquanto fazia sinal de que ela era louca.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Enfim, mudando de assunto, você virá se arrumar aqui, não é?

- Não, Edward disse que passar na minha casa para me pegar mais tarde, então vou me arrumar em casa mesmo. Assim escapo de suas mãos maldosas.

- Não, não e não. – ela fez um biquinho. – Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Você tem que ficar perfeita hoje e única capaz de realizar essa proeza é somente eu.

- Mas pra quê? Somente vai nós quatro, não? – perguntei com cenho franzido.

- Sim, mas isso não significa que você irá de calça jeans e tênis. – ela bufou. – Se você não irá vim para cá eu irei até sua casa, sabe disso. E além do mais você poderia logo dormir aqui assim Charlie não tem como saber que você chegou tarde e te por de castigo.

- Ele nunca faria isso, ele confia em mim. – revirei os olhos.

- Então, escolha: vim para cá ou eu ir atrás de você com as minhas garras. – ela fez um som como se fosse um gato preste a atacar.

Rimos da sua careta.

- Tudo bem. – bufei para demonstrar que não estava feliz. – Venho dormir aqui.

- Ótimo, porque já falei com sei pai. – ela se levantou do sofá saltitando.

- Você o quê? – perguntei, mas já era tarde ela já subia as escadas na mesma hora que Edward descia.

- O que foi? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou assim que avaliou minhas feições.

- Nada, somente sua irmã chata se metendo mais uma vez na minha capacidade de me vestir. – resmunguei caminhando até a porta sendo acompanhada por Edward que somente riu da minha cara.

- Você já deveria estar acostumada com isso.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não é legal quando me chantageia desse jeito.

- Bom, vamos esquecer isso nos focar em outra coisa muito mais importante. – ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Eu tinha que parar de ficar tão encantada com esse simples gesto que parecia ser alguma coisa que vinha dele mesmo, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Partimos sem mais delongas, sempre com Edward fazendo alguma piada e eu rindo desse seu lado que eu nunca soube que existisse.

Quem conhecia os Cullen sabia que os três filhos do jovem casal mesmo tendo os mesmo olhos verdes da mãe, Esme, tinham personalidades completamente diferentes. Sendo Emmett o mais engraçado de todos – nunca perdendo a piada –, Alice sempre ligada em moda e uma ótima amiga e Edward o mais calmo, mas arrogante, de todos.

Quem via não achava que aqueles três adolescente eram filhos de Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

Como a viagem iria ser um pouco longa Edward ligou o rádio do carro e me deu seu celular para conectar e escolher uma música que eu gostasse. Fiz o que ele me disse e já estava procurando alguma coisa que eu estivesse a fim de ouvir até que avistei uma que eu nunca iria imaginar está em sua playlist.

- Não acredito que você tem essa música. – eu ri.

- Que música? – ele tentou pegar seu celular, mas eu não deixei. – Me deixa ver.

- Você vai ouvir. Calma! – lhe dei uma piscadela. Coloquei a música pra tocar e logo nos primeiros acordes ele reconheceu o lhe rendeu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, vai me dizer que você não gosta? – ele perguntou.

- Não irei comentar. – ri balançando a cabeça para o seu gosto de músicas.

- Então não irá querer saber que eu sei a música decorada? – ele perguntou enquanto balançava os ombros.

- Como? – minha boca caiu em choque. – Você tá brincando.

- Estou não, coloca para tocar de novo que você vai ver. – disse Edward quando ele se ajeitava melhor no banco do carro.

- Essa eu quero ver e gravar. – tirei meu próprio celular para gravar essa performance.

**Música: Friday – Glee (/watch?v=G8RB6IhfhcE&feature=related)**

**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)**

**Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**7am, waking up in the morning**

**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**

**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**

**Seein' everything, the time is goin'**

**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'**

**Gotta get down to the bus stop**

**Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)**

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat**

**Gotta make my mind up**

**Which seat can I take?**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway**

**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly**

**Fun, fun, think about fun**

**You know what it is**

**I got this, you got this**

**My friend is by my right**

**I got this, you got this**

**Now you know it**

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat**

**Gotta make my mind up**

**Which seat can I take?**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday**

**Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')**

**We-we-we so excited**

**We so excited**

**We gonna have a ball today**

**Tomorrow is Saturday**

**And Sunday comes afterwards**

**I don't want this weekend to end**

**Artie, Artie brow**

**So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)**

**In the back seat (In the back seat)**

**I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)**

**Fast lanes, switchin' lanes**

**Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)**

**(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me**

**Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream**

**Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend**

**We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

Eu não conseguia parar de rir com aquilo. Ele realmente sabia a letra da música decorada.

Sabia que ele tinha algum defeito. Sim, esse seu gosto duvidoso para música.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – eu ria sem parar. – Agora eu posso te fazer pagar aquele mico quando eu quiser.

- Você nem pense nisso. – ele apontou para o meu celular com o rosto sério, mas no final acabou rindo também.

- Então seja bom pra mim, Cullen. – disse enquanto tentava ameaça-lo.

- Sempre, Swan, sempre. – ele disse me olhando rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada.

.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar à Port Angeles e mesmo sendo sábado as ruas não tinha muita gente, o que pareceu deixar Edward bem mais tranquilo.

- Não gosto quando as lojas estão cheias. – ele explicou quando o questionei. – Me sinto claustrofóbico.

Andamos por algumas lojas, mas não achamos nada que fosse a cara da Esme ou que Edward gostasse.

- Por que é tão difícil comprar um presente para sua mãe? – eu perguntei já ficando impaciente.

- Bom, primeiro minha mãe já tem tudo o que ela gostaria. Segundo, eu realmente não tenho ideia do que comprar pra ela. – Edward respondeu quando paramos em frente a uma loja que vendia algumas coisas vintage.

- Vamos entrar aqui. Parece ter coisas legais. – disse enquanto pegava em sua mão e o puxava para dentro da loja.

O lugar era cheio de quadros e muitos discos de vinil presos a parede, algumas araras de roupas e no final da loja um grande balcão com várias peças que pareciam joias.

- Isso aqui é bem legal. – Edward disse enquanto pegava uma jaqueta com cara dos anos 70. – Parece com as que os cantores de rock usavam.

Ele vestiu e o que eu posso dizer? Ficou realmente bom nele, como sempre. Isso era tão injusto!

- Você ficou bem com ela. – eu ri quando ele fingia tocar uma guitarra. – Deveria levar.

- É, quem sabe. – ele deu de ombros ante de tirar a jaqueta de si.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajuda-los? – uma mulher por volta dos trinta anos se aproximou da gente.

- Olá. – respondi. – Nós estamos dando uma olhada. Essa loja é nova? – nunca tinha reparado nela até hoje.

- Faz uns dois meses que abrimos. – a mulher sorriu. – Meu nome é Carmem e qualquer coisa estarei naquele balcão. – ela apontou para trás.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. – Edward sorriu para ela e tenho quase certeza de que a ouvi suspirar.

É, não é só comigo que isso acontece.

Quando se virou eu pude ver uma grande fênix tatuada em suas costas, ia do ombro até pouco acima do seu cóccix, que sua blusa um pouco transparente deixava aparecer.

Voltei os meus olhos para Edward e ele também contemplava a tatuagem da mulher, o que me deixou um pouco irritada.

- Isso deve ter doído. – ele comentou baixo me fazendo rir.

- Com certeza. – eu respondi.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu abertamente, o que me fez suspirar internamente, antes de pegar minha mão e me levar até uma parte onde tinha umas roupas bem anos 80.

Peguei uma legging bem chamativa e imaginei como as pessoas tinham coragem de sair com aquilo.

- Você acha que poderíamos encontrar alguma coisa para minha mãe? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava alguns discos que estavam no alto.

- Uhm, talvez. – respondi ainda olhando algumas araras. – Por que a gente não vê alguma coisa alí atrás? – apontei onde a vendedora estava.

- É pode ser! – Edward voltou a pegar em minha mão enquanto íamos até o balcão onde a vendedora se encontrava. – Oi, será que você pode nos ajudar a encontrar um presente? – ele perguntou à mulher que tirou seus olhos do livro que ela lia.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu abertamente para ele e eu, outra vez, senti raiva disso. – O que você precisa?

Ela não se achava um pouco velha demais para ele, não? Como assim ela estava dando em cima dele descaradamente?

- Nós gostaríamos de ver alguma coisa para minha mãe, que faz aniversário daqui uns dias. – ele respondeu enquanto coçava seu pescoço.

- Ah, sim! – ela sorriu mais ainda e deu espaço para várias joias que continha no balcão a nossa frente. – O que vocês teriam em mente para dar à ela?

Eu fiquei quieta, esperando Edward achar alguma coisa que ele gostasse, já que a mãe era dele. Tentei sair de perto e ver mais um pouco as araras de lá, mas ele não largava minha mão.

- Eu não sei. Acho que um colar ou uma pulseira seria legal. – Edward respondeu.

Aproximei-me dele para que somente ele ouvisse.

- Porque você não solta minha mão? – sussurrei quando a moça da loja olhava algumas opções para nos mostrar.

- Por que eu quero sua opinião na escolha do presente. – ele respondeu balançando os ombros.

- Ok! – a dona da loja disse animada. – Eu tenho algumas opções de pulseiras aqui.

Olhei para o estojo de veludo com todas aquelas pulseiras, uma mais linda do que a outra.

- Uau! São lindas! – suspirei por elas. – Elas são de que ano? – perguntei.

- Bom, temos algumas de várias épocas, mas a maioria é dos anos 50. – ela respondeu sorridente. Parecia ser seu assunto preferido.

- Eu não sei. – Edward ponderou enquanto olhava as pulseiras. – Não vejo nada a cara da minha mãe.

Eu suspirei. Estávamos nesse impasse desde que chegamos a Port Angeles, ele não sabia o que escolher.

- Você é muito indeciso! – reclamei. – Essas peças são lindas. Você não teria mais nada para a gente ver? – me voltei para a dona da loja.

A moça parou um pouco para pensar um pouco para depois abrir um sorriso largo.

- Bom, sua mãe gosta das atrizes de antigamente? – ela perguntou.

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Atrizes de antigamente. – eu respondi. – Como Marilyn Monroe. – expliquei a ele.

- Ah! – ele riu desconcertado. – Na verdade ela ama essa época. Tem filmes e mais filmes, lá em casa, dessas atrizes. – Edward respondeu.

- Bom, eu vou lá trás então para pegar encomendas que acabaram de chegar. – a mulher andou até uma entrada que estava coberta com uma cortina meio indiana rosa.

Eu suspirei e encostei um pouco em Edward.

- Cansada? – Ele perguntou passando um braço por minha cintura.

- Não realmente. – olhei para ele. – Acho que preguiça mesmo. – dei um sorriso.

- Você é tão preguiçosa. – ele debochou.

- Não vou nem comentar isso. – respondi olhando-o sem interesse.

- Ah não? – ele perguntou enquanto me pegava pela cintura e começava a me cutucar me fazendo sentir cócegas. – Você é preguiçosa!

Eu ria com as cócegas e tentava tirar suas mãos de mim.

- Não sou não. – respondi.

- É sim!

- Não sou. – eu ria cada vez mais. – Para com isso! – pedi.

- Sou vou parar por que a dona da loja tá vindo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E ele realmente parou um pouco antes da mulher voltar com as coisas que tinha dito, mas não saiu de perto de mim, ele ainda mantinha o braço em minha cintura. E quem seria eu para tirá-lo de lá?

Posso ser teimosa e não gostar daquele Edward Babaca Cullen que ele era, mas agora que o conheci melhor não posso negar que gostava dele, muito mesmo.

- Bom, eu tenho mais algumas pulseiras, se você gostar de vê-las, mas o que eu acho que sua mãe irá gostar mesmo é desse colar. – a dona da loja falou. Então ela colocou no balcão um estojo de veludo preto, o abriu e depois virou para nos mostrar.

E nossa! Não tinha nem palavras para descrever aquilo. Era lindo de morrer!

- Nossa! – Edward exclamou tão abismado quanto eu.

- Sim, ele é lindo, não é? – a dona da loja comentou. – Esse colar é uma réplica de um colar da atriz Elizabeth Taylor. O dela era inteiramente de diamantes e esse é de cristal, mas tão belo quanto o original. – ela explicou.

Cristal? Podia não ser diamantes, mas, com toda certeza, era lindo. Muito lindo!

- É lindo! – eu comentei.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, não tem como gostar. – eu o respondi.

- Você acha que minha mãe gostaria? – Edward perguntou novamente.

- Sim, já vi que ela tem vários filmes de Elizabeth Taylor e além de que esse colar é muito lindo. – disse a ele.

- Acho que vou comprar mesmo. – ele então se voltou para a dona da loja. – Quanto custa?

- Essa peça é a mais cara daqui. – ela disse sem ter certeza se dois adolescentes teriam dinheiro para comprar uma peça como aquela. – Ela vale 300 dólares.

Uau! Cara mesmo. Senti a facada corta meu estomago.

- Está bem! – Edward disse simplesmente. – Eu quero que você embrulhe para presente, por favor? – ele falou sem nem mesmo pensa.

A dona da loja sorriu feliz com sua venda e se voltou para detrás da loja. Eu olhei Edward sem acreditar que ele iria levar sem nem mesmo tentar abaixar o preço, eu sabia que os Cullen eram ricos, mas não daquele jeito.

- Edward. – o chamei. – Você vai mesmo levar? – perguntei abismada.

- Vou sim. – Ele sorriu – Eu também achei perfeito para Esmé.

- Mas, como assim? Não acha muito caro? – voltei a perguntar.

- Bella, eu quero dar o melhor presente para minha mãe. – ele respondeu tocando minha bochecha direita. – E além do mais dinheiro não é um problema em minha família, ainda bem!

Ele ainda acariciava minha bochecha e eu não fiz nada para pará-lo. Estava gostando daquele carinho.

Sorri e olhei por detrás dos meus cílios para ele. Edward abaixou-se e aproximou seu rosto do meu olhando especificamente para minha boca. Eu já podia sentir seu hálito me tocar, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa escutamos um pigarro atrás da gente.

Eu resmunguei baixo enquanto fechava meus olhos em frustação. Sabia que alguma coisa desse tipo iria acontecer.

Edward olhou para a mulher e depois sorriu para mim como se pedisse desculpas. Voltamos-nos para o balcão e vimos o presente de Esmé já embrulhado.

Ainda frustrada eu decidi que de hoje não passaria. Eu iria beijar aquele menino, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

- Ok. Aqui está. – a mulher entregou o presente. – Dinheiro ou cartão?

- Cartão, por favor! – ele pediu.

- Hey, por que não leva aquela jaqueta? – perguntei de última hora.

- Não sei. – ele ponderou. – Você acha que ficou legal?

Edward em uma jaqueta de couro? Não era legal, era sexy. Muito sexy!

- Vai por mim, ficou muito bom. – sorri para ele enquanto corava com meus pensamentos.

- Está bem. – ele saiu de perto para buscar na arara.

- Você é uma garota de sorte. – a moça comentou.

- Desculpe? – perguntei sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- Seu namorado é lindo e parece está muito apaixonado por você – ela explicou.

Olhei para ela com a boca aberta de surpresa. Ela pensava que nós erámos um casal?

- Obrigada! – agradeci sem jeito. – Mas não estamos namorando.

- Ah! – ela riu sem graça. – Bem, então vou lhe dizer uma coisa, ele gosta muito de você. Dá pra ver nos olhos dele quando ele olha para você. – disse ela.

Sorri para ela corando furiosamente.

- Ok, aqui está. – Edward voltou com a jaqueta. – Agora você pode passar tudo nesse cartão. – ele estendeu um cartão prateado para a mulher.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse.

Depois de passado as comprar nós dizemos tchau para a mulher e saímos da loja dando de cara com o vento frio que passava em Port Angeles.

Abracei-me mais ainda ao meu casaco e Edward vendo que eu estava com frio colocou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros e me apertou mais um pouco contra seu corpo.

- Frio, hein? – Edward comentou e eu somente assenti. – E agora? Quer fazer o que?

- Eu não sei. Só quero ir para um lugar quente. – pedi a ele.

- Que tal então nós irmos comer alguma coisa?

- Tudo bem.

Olhei para ele mais uma vez e tentei pensar em oportunidades que eu pudesse criar para poder ataca-lo. Não literalmente, mas que realmente queria beijá-lo dessa vez.

De hoje não passa!

* * *

**Então? O que acharam do capítulo? Eu realmente sinto muito por ter demorado tanto para postar, o capítulo já estava pronto fazia um tempo. Foi mal mesmo!**

**Viram que esse capítulo foi bem... Quase lá! hahaha. Ah, esses dois! No próximo cap. teremos o Country Boots e personagens novos. Quem será? Façam suas apostas! ;)**

**Bom, como estou de férias agora teremos post no blog das minhas fanfics e capítulos mais frequentes. Quem gostou dá um grito! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! \o/**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e que comentem,ok? Não vou ficar brigando com vocês, mesmo sabendo que as reviews caíram bastante e me deixaram um pouco triste, mas agradeço com todo o meu coração por todas aquelas que me enviaram reviews preciosas e que me fazem continuar com essa e as minhas outras fanfics.**

**Não vou ficar falando muito. COMENTEM! ;)**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	8. Presos pelo carinha da praça

**Bella POV**

**24 de Outubro, Sábado. A busca do presente perfeito. – Parte II.**

Depois de caminharmos um pouco mais de dois quarteirões achei que não iríamos conseguir achar algum lugar legal e aconchegante para podermos almoçar até que Edward me pega pela mão e me carregar até uma pequena lanchonete à alguns metros a nossa frente.

- Vamos comer aqui? - perguntei a ele.

- Sim, já vim aqui antes e posso te dizer que aqui tem o melhor pudim que você já comeu na vida! - ele respondeu animado.

Entramos no local e logo de cara senti aquele ar de conforto junto com o aroma de comida caseira, aquelas típicas de quando você vai visitar sua avó. Olhei para todos os lados e onde meus olhos paravam eu via um porta-retratos com fotos de várias pessoas diferentes.

- Adorei esse lugar. É tão aconchegante! - sorri para ele mostrando que tinha realmente gostado dali. - Mas qual é o nome? Não vi em lugar nenhum. - perguntei. - Se chama Delicious. O que é bem sugestivo já que a comida é muito boa mesmo. - ele riu ao me responder.

Olhei mais uma vez para o local e reparei uma menina por volta dos seus quinze ou dezesseis anos caminhando em nossa direção.

- Olá Edward! - ela chamou vergonhosamente animada por vê-lo ali.

- Oi Bree, como você está? - ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático e sempre muito educado.

Ah não! Mais uma? O que é que Edward Cullen tinha pra fazer todas as mulheres caírem aos seus pés? Até eu estava vergonhosamente caidinha por ele.

- Está tudo bem por aqui. - ela se aproximou mais um pouco da mesa as duas velas que se encontravam sobre ela. – O que vocês irão querer? – ela se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Eu quero o de sempre, é claro! – Edward respondeu nem se dando o trabalho de olhar o cardápio. – E você, Bella? – me perguntou.

Eu, que ainda não tinha pegado no cardápio, fiquei sem saber o que responder. Tentei achar alguma coisa que fosse bom.

- Você quer alguma ajuda? – Bree me perguntou.

- Por favor! Não sei em quê me decidir. – pedi já sei saber o que escolher.

- O que o Edward sempre pede é o número 4, mas também temo 10 que o pessoal pede muito. – ela sugeriu.

Olhei para o cardápio novamente procurando os números que ela tinha mencionado. Uhm, frango ou carne? Carne ou frango?

- Eu acho que vou pedir o mesmo que o do Edward.- disse a Bree que anotava tudo em sua caderneta.

Bree sorriu para mim e pediu licença para pedir as nossas comidas.

- Você vai adora esse. – Edward comentou sorrindo. – Eles têm a melhor carne de hambúrguer caseiro que eu já comi. – ele lambeu os lábios para o meu maior deleite.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu vinha mais com minha família, mas então Emmett foi pra faculdade e eu... – ele parou de falar e seu sorriso tinha desaparecido.

- E você começou a agir como um babaca? – perguntei sem conseguir me refrear. – Desculpe, eu não quis falar desse jeito. – tentei alcança-lo por cima da mesa.

- Não, tudo bem. – seu sorriso não atingia os olhos, mas mesmo assim ele pegou minha mão e acariciou. – Eu era mesmo um babaca.

- Era? Não é mais? – perguntei.

- Estou tentando ser uma pessoa melhor. – ele riu. – Acho que me liguei agora que a vida não se resume ao High School e que eu tinha me afastado muito daquela pessoa que eu era antes... Como posso dizer? – coçou sua nuca.

- Os legais? Populares? – falei sarcasticamente. Ele riu alto.

- É, acho que isso. – respondeu.

- Que bom então que você está mudando, eu já não aguentava mais aquelas nossas briguinhas chatas. – admiti.

- Sério? – ele perguntou. – Eu sempre achei legal te deixar com raiva. Seu rosto fica vermelho e os olhos brilham de raiva, você fica muito linda com raiva. – ele falou de uma vez.

Eu não sabia como responder aquilo. Ele me achava linda quando eu estava com raiva? O que isso significa?

Sua mão ainda acariciava a minha e agora seus olhos não deixavam os meus, esperando para ver como eu reagiria a tudo que ele disse.

- Obrigada... Eu acho! – eu falei sem graça. Minhas bochechas, com certeza, estavam vermelhas.

Não falamos nada por um tempo somente olhando um para o outro, onde palavras não precisavam ser ditas.

Foi nessa hora que Bree trouxe nossos pratos. O meu sanduiche era enorme e eu tinha certeza que não iria conseguir comer aquilo tudo.

Edward deve ter percebido a minha cara de assustada, pois riu enquanto comia sua batata frita.

- É grande, não é? – ele perguntou ainda rindo.

- Sim, muito grande. – eu peguei uma bata do meu e comi. – Mas é uma delicia! Só não sei se vou conseguir comer tudo isso.

- Aqui você come até sair rolando pela rua, mas se não conseguir é só pedir para levar para casa. – ele disse enquanto já pegava seu sanduiche com as mãos para depois dar uma grande mordida.

Olhei novamente para aquele monstro na minha frente e sem pensar duas vezes dei uma mordida que nunca pensei que era capaz de dar.

Delicia! Era tudo o que meu cérebro dizia. Não me importava com o molho, que sujava os cantos da minha boca e muito menos que Edward de vez em quando ria da minha cara. Ele também não estava tão limpinho assim.

Passamos o resto da refeição toda com a boca cheia de comida sem poder falar somente dando algumas risadinhas do modo como estávamos comendo.

**.**

- Meu Deus! Não consigo andar. – choraminguei.

Já tínhamos saído da lanchonete depois de pagar a conta e uma promessa de Edward à Bree para aparecer mais vezes por lá.

Eu não sei como e nem quando, mas de uma hora para outra reparei que tinha comido o prato todo, sem deixar uma mísera batata frita, mas como eu ia deixar de comer se era tão bom? Não dá!

Edward e eu estávamos andando pelas ruas de Port Angeles para que o nosso corpo digerisse um pouco toda aquela comida antes de voltar para onde o carro estava estacionado e assim dirigir até Forks.

- Não escora em mim, não. – Edward empurrou de leve meu braço que estava por cima de seus ombros. – Mal consigo me aguentar em pé, imagine com você se apoiando em mim.

- Quanto cavalheirismo! – rolei meus olhos com sarcasmo.

- Você mulheres que exigiram direitos iguais. – ele cutucou minha barriga. – Agora aguente!

Bufei audivelmente e tirei meu braço ao redor dele. Andávamos por uma rua onde a maioria das lojas era de quinquilharia que só vendiam coisas usadas, baratas e que não tinham uma vida muito longa.

Olhei para o outro lado da rua e vi algo que não estava ali na última vez que tinha vindo a Port Angeles, uma loja de CDs bem rústica onde da porta dava para ver muitos LPs em uma estante alta.

- Edward vamos naquela loja, por favor? – perguntei puxando seu braço.

- Onde? – ele perguntou olhando para onde eu estava o puxando. – Naquela loja velha de CDs? – perguntou.

Parei no meio do caminho e o olhei como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nele.

- Você nunca foi à uma loja antiga de CDs? – perguntei abismada. – O que você faz durante seu tempo livre? Espera! Não precisa responder. – disse antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Edward somente balançou os ombros e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhando. Eu ri do seu jeito e o puxei novamente até pararmos na frente da loja.

- Nunca vi esse lugar aqui. – Ele comentou.

- É, acho que abriu agora. Ainda bem que alguma cultura chegou aqui. – sorri para ele. – Quando ia visitar minha mãe sempre passava horas dentro de lojas como essa.

- Vem, quero ver se é tão legal assim. – Edward abriu a porta fazendo com que um sino tocasse acima de nós.

Um homem, que não deveria passar dos seus 25 anos saiu detrás de uma cortina de continhas e nos agraciou com um belo sorriso que eu logo quis corresponder.

- Olá, posso ajudar vocês? – ele falava olhando para nós dois.

- Oi. – sorri sem graça. – Estamos só dando uma olhada.

- Tudo bem. – o cara me respondeu. – Meu nome Tom, qualquer coisa pode me chamar. – ele disse antes de ir se sentar em um banco alto e pegar uma revista.

- Ok. Agora... Por onde começamos? – Edward me abraçou pela cintura e me levou o mais longe possível do carinha da loja. – Que tal com os clássicos?

- Tudo bem. – sorri para ele e fui procurar alguma coisa que me agradava enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo do outro lado da prateleira de frente para mim.

Olhei alguns nomes e ficava tentada a levar alguns comigo para a minha coleção.

- Ah essa música aqui é boa. – Ele pegou um LP e levou até um grande toca disco que funcionava com todos os tipos. – Era a música que eu sempre pegava meus avós dançando.

**Música: Johnny Cash - You are my Sunshine (/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4)**

O som do violão saiu de uma caixa de som atrás de mim e sorri com reconhecimento da música.

- Ela é uma das minhas preferidas. – disse a ele.

- Não tem como não gostar dessa música. – Edward se aproximou de mim e ficou do meu lado enquanto olhávamos para a máquina que estava tocando o disco.

Ele passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros e me abraçando forte contra seu peito. De vez em quando ele murmurava algumas frases da música para mim, me fazendo derreter por ele ainda mais.

Já no fim da música ele deu um beijo demorado em minha testa e me abraçou um pouco mais forte para então ir até o onde estava o LP e coloca-lo onde estava na estante.

Continuamos desse jeito sempre indo colocar uma música que gostávamos para tocar e sempre procurando algo de bom pela loja, mas eu não consegui parar de pensar sobre aquele abraço e como aquilo me fez sentir.

**.**

- Alô? – respondi ao meu celular quando ele tocou pela quinta vez.

- Isabella Swan! – a voz da minha amiga gritou em meus ouvidos me fazendo afastar o aparelho do rosto. – Você sabe que horas são?

- Olá Alice! – ri com seu desespero. – Não, não sei que horas são. Que horas são?

Olhei para o meu lado e Edward caminhava ao meu lado rindo dos gritos que sua irmã soltava.

- São quase cinco da tarde e vocês ainda voltaram! – ela exclamou. – Voltem agora mesmo! Você precisa se arrumar para ficar linda e maravilhosa.

- Ai Alice, ainda é cedo. – suspirei. – Não vamos sair de casa antes das nove da noite.

- Bella, eu tenho que te arrumar e isso não é tempo suficiente. – mesmo ao telefone a baixinha conseguia ser mandona.

Bufei alto e resmunguei bastante, mas acabei lhe respondendo.

- Tudo bem. Estamos no caminho. – não esperei por sua resposta e encerrei a chamada.

- A baixinha já está mandando a gente voltar? – Edward perguntou logo após que guardei meu celular no bolso.

- Sim. – rolei meus olhos de novo. – Ela diz que não tem tempo suficiente para me arrumar.

Ele riu baixinho e passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

- Acredite em mim, você não precisa de muita coisa, já é linda ao natural. – disse baixo em meu ouvido.

Não esperando pelo elogio, arregalei os olhos e senti o meu rosto todo ficar quente. Olhei para ele levantando um pouco o rosto nos fazendo ficar muito perto.

Sorri para ele alegremente pelo o que ele disse.

- Obrigada! – me aproximei um pouco mais e senti quando ele prendeu a respiração, desviei da sua boca e beijei sua bochecha demoradamente.

Afastei-me devagar e reparei no grande sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

Mesmo tendo Alice nos ligando quase a cada cinco minutos ainda andamos pelas ruas de Port Angeles até chegar a uma praça onde se encontravam muitas pessoas sentadas perto de um cara que estava tocando violão.

Eu olhei para o cara que estava tocando e não pude deixar de perceber que eu o conhecia de algum lugar. Ele era estranhamente familiar.

- O que você está olhando? – Edward perguntou seguindo o meu olhar. – Achou o carinha louro bonito? – ele sorriu, mas eu percebi que o seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

Eu ri e rolei meus olhos.

- Não, eu só acho que o conheço de algum lugar. – dei de ombros. – Estranho.

- Ah! – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Por que não vamos falar com ele?

- É, pode ser, mas eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Vamos lá para perto, assim pode ver se o conhece mesmo. – ele deu ombros.

- Ok. – sorri para ele e peguei a sua mão.

Aproximamo-nos do cara e ficamos observando ele cantar por um tempo até ele olhar para cima e imediatamente saber de onde eu o conhecia.

- Bella? – ele parou a música pela metade.

- Ai meu Deus! – sorri largamente. – Jasper! – o abracei com um braço, nunca largando Edward.

- Que bom ver você. – ele disse feliz.

- O mesmo. O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Ah, eu estou fazendo História na faculdade daqui. – ele respondeu. – Depois do verão passado eu pensei melhor e achei que tinha que fazer algo com a minha vida.

Eu estava passada!

- Uau! – eu consegui falar. – Estou muito feliz por você.

- É, acho que é uma grande mudança desde o ano passado. – ele riu desconcertado.

- Sim, mas é uma mudança boa. – soltei a mão de Edward para pegar as suas. – Você está bem? Quer dizer, como você anda? – perguntei.

Ele riu e me abraçou de novo.

- Ah, Bella! Eu estou ótimo! – riu mais uma vez. – Nunca me senti assim. Mas e você? Queria te contatar quando me mudei pra cá, mas tinha perdido seu número.

- Não acredito que você ainda está estudando aqui. – sorri. – Eu estou ótima! Passei na Julliard e irei para Nova York daqui uns meses.

- Nossa! Ainda lembro quando você passava o tempo todo falando dessa faculdade.

Ri me lembrando daquela época ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o rosto de Edward.

- Ah! Jasper, esse é meu amigo, Edward. – apresentei os dois. – Edward, esse é um velho amigo de Phoenix, Jasper.

Jasper estendeu a mão para Edward que foi aceita, mas pela cara de Edward aquele momento não era onde ele queria estar.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Jasper disse.

- O mesmo. – Edward respondeu sério.

- Hey, nós temos que sair antes que eu vá para o outro lado do país. – eu disse animada por ter meu amigo de volta.

- Sim, vamos marcar. – ele pegou seu celular do bolso. – coloca seu número aqui que assim eu te ligo.

- Ok! – salvei meu número e entreguei o celular de volta pra ele. – Na verdade, eu e uns amigos vamos para o Country Boots hoje à noite. Por que não aparece por lá? – o chamei.

- Claro! – ele respondeu. – É perto de onde eu moro, na verdade.

- Ah, ótimo! Então quando estivermos chegando eu te ligo para você aparecer por lá. – sorri animada.

- Bella? – Edward chamou dessa vez. – Acho que devemos ir. Alice já me ligou umas cinco vezes. – mostrou o celular que estava vibrando com uma chamada.

- Ok! – sorri para ele então me virei para Jasper. – Então te vejo mais tarde? Minha amiga, Alice, está doida para me fazer de Barbie por isso que está louca atrás de mim.

- Ah, aquela Alice? Que você falou da última vez? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, essa mesma! Ela vai está com a gente mais tarde assim vocês vão se conhecer. – sorri. – Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Até mais tarde?

- Sim, claro. – Jasper pegou seu violão de novo e me deu abraço. – Ainda bem que te achei Bells.

Olhei para o rosto dele e vi que ele estava realmente bem e isso me fez ficar feliz por sua conquista.

- Eu também, Jasper. – o abracei de volta.

Peguei a mão de Edward, que se despediu rapidamente de Jasper, e caminhamos em direção onde o carro estava estacionado.

Edward ficou um tempo calado, sempre olhando para frente, mas não tinha tirado sua mão da minha. Eu estava quase perguntando qual era o problema quando ele se virou para mim.

- Vocês pareciam bem íntimos lá. – ele apontou para trás onde a praça estava.

- Sim, conheci Jasper a dois anos atrás quando eu e Jacob fomos em um festival de música. – respondi.

- Ah! Legal. – ele disse simplesmente balançando os ombros.

Ele parecia que queria dizer algo, mas continuou a olhar para frente. Esperei por um tempo, mas ele não disse nada, só me olhava em alguns momentos.

- Edward, o que foi? – perguntei já não aguentando mais.

- Oi? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você está aí parecendo que quer me falar alguma coisa. – expliquei.

- Não, eu só queria saber o por que você sempre perguntava se ele estava bem. – ele balançou os ombros.

- Ah! – olhei para baixo. – Jasper já sofreu muito. Os pais dele o abandonaram e ele já se envolveu com drogas. – não gostava de falar sobre isso, mas achei que Edward deveria saber.

- Ah, mas ele não usa mais, não é? – perguntou.

- Não, ainda bem que não. – respondi sorrindo um pouco. – No festival em que o conheci, ele quase morreu de overdose. Se não fosse por mim e Jacob que o achamos desmaiado.

- Nossa! – Edward disse. – Você parece gostar bastante dele.

- Sim. – sorri. – Jasper é uma ótima pessoa para ser como amiga, apesar dos seus problemas, mas agora ele está bem melhor. Estou muito feliz por ele.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu e apertou minha mão.

Quando alcançamos o carro o meu celular toca novamente.

- Alô? – atendi sem ver.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – Alice grita em meu ouvido. – Eu espero que você esteja aqui em casa em cinco minutos.

- Ai Alice, relaxa! – suspirei. – Já estamos a caminho.

- E eu pensando em ser legal com você e te deixar escolher tua roupa. – ela disse com raiva.

- Sério que você ia deixar? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Ia sim, mas não vou mais! Agora você irar sofrer. – ela riu maquiavélica.

- Como sempre! – revirei os olhos. – Ah, você lembra quando eu te contei sobre Jasper?

- Sim, aquele garoto que quase morreu. – ela respondeu mais calma. – O que tem?

- Ah, então, ele está morando em PortAngeles e vai sair com a gente. – respondi.

- Ah que legal! Ele é gatinho? – perguntou.

- Você irá ver. – fiz mistério.

- Sua chata. Tanto faz, só esteja aqui em CINCO MINUTOS. – gritou e desligou na minha cara.

- Nossa, deu pra ouvir daqui os gritos da anã. – Edward comentou.

- E o melhor é que estou encrencada com ela. Alice até disse que dessa vez eu iria sofrer. Deu medo. – respondi sacudindo o corpo de um arrepio.

Edward riu de mim e me abraçou.

- Qualquer coisa é só gritar que iremos salvá-la. – ele me apertou em seus braços.

Entramos no carro, com ele sempre abrindo minha porta, e partimos de volta para Forks.

.

- Isso ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntei enquanto Alice continuava a puxar o meu cabelo em uma escova.

- Se você tivesse vindo quando eu pedi eu teria sido mais rápido, mas não! – ela deu um puxão mais forte.

- Ai Alice! – tentei tirar o meu cabelo de suas garras. – Assim irei ficar careca! – reclamei. – Mas eu não sei para quê você queria tanto tempo tanto creme para poder sair.

- Temos que estar perfeitas, querida, perfeitas! – ela respondeu. – Agora me conte sobre Jasper.

- Nossa, foi uma surpresa o ver por aqui, mas estou muito feliz por ele. – eu disse sorrindo ao relembrar do meu amigo. – Mal posso esperar para apresentar vocês dois.

- Eu também. – Alice disse. – Você já falou tanto sobre ele que eu realmente fiquei curiosa para saber como ele é.

- Você vai gostar dele. – sorri. – Jasper é quieto, mas é divertido.

Eu já estava maquiada, com toda minha roupa escolhida por Alice Cullen e só faltava ela terminar com meu cabelo. Estava exausta e não fui eu que fiz isso tudo sozinha.

Não sei como ela consegue.

Assim que chegamos à casa dos Cullen mal pude ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água, pois Alice logo me agarrou pelo braço e me levou para o seu quarto enquanto gritava para Edward me levar água.

Edward logo veio atrás para me levar água, mas rapidamente saiu do quarto da baixinha, me deixando sozinha com aquela loucura que era aquela pessoa.

Tudo que eu queria era passar por aquela tortura logo, ficar bonita para hoje a noite e me divertir muito.

Mas estarei esperando por alguma atitude hoje, só não sei de quem.

Mal posso esperar.

* * *

**Oi oi oi oi!**

**Eu sei que estou bem atrasada que várias de vocês já vieram atrás de mim loucas por mais um capítulo. Espero não ter despontado muito vocês. Sério mesmo! **

**Quero saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo. Estão vendo que esse dia vai ser longo porque ta rendendo uns 3 capítulos. Wow! Dale Bedward!**

**Enfim, deixem seus cometários que eu os lerei com muito prazer - eu não preciso repetir que review é o meu combustível. Faça sua parte! ;)**

**Hoje eu não vou falar muito. Só queria agradecer a todos que deixaram suas reviews, principalmente aquelas que vieram puxar minhas orelhas atrás de caps novos. **

**Beijos, beijos. **

**Ary Lima. **


End file.
